On the road to Miroola
by Claire01
Summary: (Chapters 20-26 now online ) Kane-Kirsty fic. What might have happened if Kane had taken the other turn at the junction and hadn't wound up back in Summer Bay.
1. A fresh start

Kane stared at the road sign ahead. Miroola. Or Summer Bay. It was decision time. He gazed down at the passenger seat. Kirsty is asleep. She looks so peaceful. So innocent. And she doesn't have a clue what he's thinking. He knew that she would have a better life with her family. She would be safe all the time and she wouldn't constantly be short of money. She'd be able to buy what she wanted. Have a decent future with family and friends that loved her. The alternative was a life with him. They had love. But that's all they had. The car and everything inside was all they owned in the world. He couldn't give her all that she wanted in life. If she stayed with him they would spend their days picking fruit. Living in shacks and not able to spend their money on the luxuries that she deserved. He knew that the best thing would be for her to return to her family, and that the selfish thing would be for him to keep her away from them because he didn't want to lose her.   
  
Kirsty stirs, realising that the movement of the car has stopped. She was anxious. About her family mainly. Kane hadn't been able to understand when she talked about them. He had never had a family that were close. Part of her wanted to call home and tell them she was alright. Part of her just wanted to stay with Kane. Forever. And shut out the world.   
  
Kane couldn't imagine a life without Kirsty. He had been on a natural high since he had met her. The first person to treat him like a normal person. The first person to pay him that much attention. The first person to like him. The first person to love him. The first person he had ever loved. His life had been perfect after he had met her He had a reason to live. A reason to try his best in life. The past days with Kirsty had been amazing. Just them against the world. He was sure they could make a go of it somewhere else. And if not, he could always change his mind later and drive her back. He couldn't bring himself to let her go. Not now. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and moved the steering wheel to the left. The Miroola road.   
  
"What did we stop for?"  
  
"I just had to work out where we were headed"  
  
"Miroola, right?"  
  
Kane nods.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier"  
  
Kirsty remembers her words - "keep looking at the road, we'll have an accident". She hadn't meant to sound so stressed, but she didn't like him to see her upset. Upset about her family. She was still feeling guilty for running away. Shelley had sounded so distressed on the phone. It had been so good to hear her voice again though. She didn't want to admit that she missed them.   
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
Kane's mind was elsewhere. He felt guilty for dragging Kirsty away from a family she adored. He could see how upset she was. How much they meant to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah... just tired"  
  
He had been driving through the night without a break. He had just wanted to get away from the orange orchard as quickly as possible. Yesterday had turned into a nightmare. It had all looked so certain to work out. Orange picking wasn't glamorous but hard work meant that the pay wasn't bad.  
  
"Look... Kirst... I've been thinking..."  
  
Kirsty looked across at him as he pulled the car to a halt at the roadside. He looks serious.   
  
"...are you sure you still want to do this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kirsty knew what he meant. She just couldn't believe he was asking. She thought things between them were going well.   
  
"I think you'd be better off at home Kirst"  
  
He had to ask her. He had to let her make her own mind up. He couldn't just make her decisions for her. There was still time to turn back and take the other road.   
  
"No... if I go home I'd never see you again... you know that"  
  
Kirsty just wanted to be happy. And Kane made her happy. She knew how miserable she had been when she hadn't seen him and she couldn't bear to go through that again.   
  
"Yeah... but I can't bear to see you like this"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Missing your family... upset. I don't want to make you upset and I can't replace your family"  
  
She slides her hand onto his knee and he places his hand on top of it. It reminds Kane of the day when they drove down to the stream. When Kirsty told him she loved him. They had been so happy. Content just being together. They had no idea that at the time they were lying in each others arms Shelley was figuring out what was going on.   
  
"We'll be alright... We've got each other"  
  
Kirsty smiled at him reassuringly. He couldn't help but smile back. She made him so happy.   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For calling home. I know it was stupid... I was scared"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Kane squeezed her hand and gazed into her eyes, talking softly.  
  
"...you've got nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have left you alone in a place like that."  
  
Kirsty felt a tear running down her face. Her head was all over the place. She had hardly had any sleep. Life on the run wasn't what she had imagined it would be.   
  
"Come here"  
  
Kane put his arms around her and she clung onto him, burying her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes. As long as she was with him, everything would be alright. He still smelt of oranges but she didn't care. He spoke quietly into her ear.  
  
"We'll stop at the next town and get booked into a B+B. We can have a rest"  
  
"Can we afford it?"  
  
"I'll get some more cash out of the bank. It won't last forever but it'll tide us over for a week or so. At least until we can get new jobs."  
  
"Does it have to be fruit picking?"  
  
"Not if you don't want it to be"  
  
................................................  
  
Kane and Kirsty walk along a street in a small town, in search of a bank. Kane's arm is draped protectively over her shoulder as they walk. They have parked the car outside a B+B on the edge of the town. It looked like a decent enough place. Family was still weighing heavily on Kirsty's mind. She wanted to let them know that she was alright but she didn't want Kane to think she missed them, or that she regretted coming away with him. Just from looking at her face he could tell what she was thinking.  
  
................................................  
  
Kane and Kirsty enter the B+B. It is a small place, quite old fashioned and dull.  
  
"As long as it isn't infested with fleas and cockroaches then I'm happy"  
  
Kirsty tries to make light of their situation. Kane smiles faintly.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad"  
  
He looks around the small reception area. A lamp sits on the front desk alongside a bell. There is no one in the room. He examines the posters on the notice board as Kirsty goes to press the bell.   
  
"Kirst - what do you think"  
  
She turns to face him. He points at a small postcard on the board. It advertises a post within the hotel  
  
"Me? A maid?"  
  
Kirsty knows that she should be grateful for any job but she knows that she would much rather be doing a job she enjoyed. But there was little chance of that now.   
  
"You could do worse... and think about it - we might get a discount"  
  
"I guess"  
  
Kirsty wasn't convinced.  
  
"It was just an idea"  
  
"No... I mean it'd be convenient but - "  
  
A woman enters the room through a door behind the desk. She's quite old - about 60 perhaps. She reminds Kane of his aunt. The home that he'd left to come on this adventure. He just hoped it would all work out for them. He just wanted Kirsty to be happy. He was responsible for her now.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Kirsty and Kane glanced at one another. Kirsty spoke.   
  
"You've got a job advertised"  
  
"You're here about the job?"  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
Kirsty nodded. She was still doubtful, but she knew she had to make an effort. Kane smiled across at her.   
  
"Have you had any relevant experience?"  
  
Kirsty shook her head. The kiosk was the only job she knew - and the hairdressers. But she couldn't mention them - her dad owned the kiosk and she had left the hairdressers after taking drugs. Not the best references.   
  
"Right... I can probably give you a trial period of a few days. And if you manage I'll see about giving you the job permanently."  
  
The woman smiled warmly at her. She had taken a shine to this young couple. The young man reminded of her own son, who had left home years ago.   
  
"If we decided to stay here would we get a discount?"  
  
Kirsty glanced across at him. He certainly didn't mince his words. The woman looked mildly amused. More similarities to her own son. She only saw him when he needed a favour.   
  
"I'll see what I can do... we've got several rooms free at the minute. It's usually $70 a night, breakfast included..."  
  
She glanced at the hopeful faces  
  
"...$60 for you - providing you're working here."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll put you in room 3 - upstairs, first on the right - what name is it?"  
  
"Phillips"  
  
She took a key from underneath the desk and handed it to Kane.   
  
"I'll need a night in advance"  
  
Kane pulled out $60 from his wallet and reluctantly handed it over. He couldn't afford to pay this price for accommodation on a regular basis. He knew he would also have to get a job. But the point was that this place was safe. And Kirsty would be happy.   
  
"You'll need to fill this in - sign at the bottom"  
  
The woman handed him a form and a pen.  
  
..........................................  
  
Kane and Kirsty push the door to their room open  
  
"Well I can't see any cockroaches this time"  
  
The room is an average size, larger than their room at the orange orchard. The room is mainly decorated in pale colours and the large window lets the bright sunlight in from outside. It is a very basic room, but certainly a huge improvement on the room they had left. A double bed sits against one wall and a large fitted wardrobe stretches over most of the opposite wall. A television is mounted on a wall bracket in the corner to the side of the wardrobe. Kirsty gazes out of the window, which overlooks the beautiful countryside. Kane walks up behind her and slips his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Not bad at all... but should I go and ask if we can a room with twin beds?"  
  
"No... we'll be alright"  
  
"I'll go and get our bags out of the car."  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
"No, you get some rest. It's been a long day"  
  
Kane walks slowly towards the door before turning back to face her, taking his phone out.   
  
"Kirst... why don't you phone home... let them know you're alright"  
  
Kirsty smiles at him, overwhelmed by his gesture. He puts his phone down on the bed and leaves, closing the door gently behind him. He knew that she wanted to let them know she was ok. He could see that she missed them and he'd do anything to make her happier.   
  
Kirsty picks up the phone and contemplates what she is going to say to her parents. She dials and the phone rings twice before Shelley answers it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Kirsty... are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?"  
  
"Calm down Mum, I'm fine. There was a bit of trouble, it's sorted now"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that Mum. I just phoned to let you know that I'm fine - don't worry about me"  
  
Shelley glances round her. The house is empty. Dani is still out.  
  
"And Kane? Has he tried anything?"  
  
Kirsty sighs. She knew that question was coming. She just wanted to scream back that Kane would never hurt her. She just wanted to defend him  
  
"Kane's been great. He's looking after me"  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He's gone out"  
  
"And left you alone again?"  
  
Shelley sounded concerned now. She was furious at Kane for driving her daughter away from her. For putting her in danger.   
  
"Mum, it's alright. We're somewhere else now. I'm not in any danger"  
  
"Kirst, I know that we've argued a lot recently but the whole family are missing you... all we want is for you to come home"  
  
"I can't do that... not unless you accept this relationship  
  
There was silence at the other end of the phone for a moment. Shelley gritted her teeth. She didn't like her daughter referring to it as a 'relationship'. Just like Rhys had been furious that Inspector Carter had called Kane Kirsty's 'boyfriend'. She just couldn't accept it.   
  
"I'm sorry Kirst... but Dani doesn't know yet... if you come home now she'll never have to know. You know as well as I do what this would do to her."  
  
"Mum, I'll come home when you and Dad accept that that me and Kane are together... until then, I just want to be with him"  
  
Shelley was distraught by her daughters attitude. She couldn't understand her sometimes.   
  
"Have you got enough money?"  
  
"Just about... I've got a job now..."  
  
"Look Kirst, I'm going to transfer some money into your account... you have your card with you don't you?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks Mum"  
  
Kirsty didn't want to accept the money but she knew that they needed all the money they could get right now. She couldn't be stubborn when Kane was trying his hardest to build them a new life. Shelley just wanted to make sure her daughter was going to be alright. She had a bit of money set aside. She and Rhys were going to do something special for their anniversary but their daughter was more important right now.  
  
"Will you call again soon?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Where are you calling from?"  
  
"Kane gave me his phone"  
  
"Can we have the number?"  
  
Kirsty thought for a moment. She didn't like her Mum keeping tabs on her.   
  
"No, not just now... I'll call you... bye Mum... I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kirst... bye"  
  
Kirsty hung up and sat down on the bed. She was glad that she was able to talk to her Mum, even if it wasn't the same as talking to her to her face. It had been comforting. She was grateful at Shelley for not kicking off. For trying to support her. For caring. She wasn't sure how her Mum would react to the call. Whether she would even talk to her. This had put her mind at ease. Now she could settle down into her new home.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys and Jade enter and notice that Shelley is stood looking distant, phone in hand. Rhys rushes to her side.  
  
"Has there been any news."  
  
"Yeah, Kirsty called again... she's alright, she's safe"  
  
"What else did she say?"  
  
"She's got a job. She doesn't want to come back... not unless we accept that she and Kane are an item... I said I'd put a bit of money into her account - just to make sure she's alright financially"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Rhys was angry. Kirsty had made the decision to run away and fend for herself so why should they help her? She had betrayed them.   
  
"We have to try and support her, Rhys. If we push her away there's less chance of her ever wanting to come back. We have to let her know that she's still welcome in the family."  
  
"Was Kane with her when she called?"  
  
Jade was concerned for her twin. She missed her. They had always shared everything. The bedroom was lonely without her. The whole house felt different.   
  
"No, he had gone out"  
  
"And left her alone again?"  
  
Rhys was madder.   
  
"It sounded like they had moved on from wherever they were before."  
  
"I've had enough of this. I'm going out to have another look for her"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Rhys. They could be at the other side of the country by now"  
  
"She mentioned fruit picking on her last call. I'll check out some of the orchards in the area and see if they've been seen. I can't just sit around while Kirsty's God knows where with that man. And when I catch up with him, he's going to be sorry he ever crossed paths with my family." 


	2. Complications

B+B ROOM  
  
Kane re-enters, struggling with three bags. Kirsty is lying flat on the bed above the covers, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Kane's phone is on the bedside table.  
  
"How did the call go?"  
  
"Better than I expected... I spoke to Mum. She didn't kick off... it was good to talk to her..."  
  
Kane sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn't really find anything to say. He never could when she talked about family.  
  
"...she's going to put some money into my account - just to help us out"  
  
"You accepted it?"  
  
Kane sounds agitated. Kirsty is confused by his attitude.   
  
"Yeah... we need it"  
  
Kane didn't like being harsh on Kirsty. He had just wanted to support her by himself. Look after her. Now the Sutherlands would think that he couldn't cope. He felt awkward about accepting money off a family that hated him.   
  
"Sorry... I just... I'd just like to think that I'm able to support you."  
  
"I know you can... but this'll make things a bit easier - for both of us"  
  
Kane smiles faintly.  
  
"How much is she giving you?"  
  
"She didn't say"  
  
"Lets go out for lunch - I've seen a little café around the corner that I thought you might like. Then I'll have to start looking for a job somewhere"  
  
He sits down next to Kirsty. The money had certainly taken a weight off his mind, although he wouldn't admit it. It meant there was less pressure on him. They could relax more.   
  
"Do you like it here?"  
  
Kirsty could think of plenty worse places. The room was small, but it was homely. They had a lovely view, and the owner seemed nice enough.   
  
"Yeah... it's nice... why?"  
  
"Looks like we're going to be here for a while, Babe"  
  
Kirsty smiled across at him happily. She could live with that. Her heart was lighter again. Maybe things were starting to go right for a change. This place had been a stroke of luck. A job and a home in one.  
  
Kane was overjoyed to see her happy again. It had hurt him to see her as upset as she was after they left the orchard. He brushes her hair out of her face and leans towards her, kissing her softly on the lips.   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Flynn has come to see Shelley. Rhys has left to tour the countryside in search of his daughter. Shelley had tried to talk him out of it but he was stubborn. That's one thing Kirsty and Rhys had in common. They refused to give in. That's what was making this situation so difficult.   
  
"It's good to know that she's alright, but I just want her to be at home so that I know that she's safe. She's only fifteen and I don't like the thought of her being out there all alone"  
  
In her eyes Kirsty would always be a child, her little girl. She had never had a proper experience in the real world. She and Rhys had always done their best to wrap their daughters in cotton wool.  
  
"She's not alone though"  
  
Flynn was convinced that Kane would look after Kirsty. He had seen them together. Kane had almost begged him for the mediation session. He had to be serious if he was willing to put himself up in front of the Sutherland family for the sake of the relationship.   
  
"That just worries me more - if he tries anything she won't have anyone to help her. She won't have any way of getting back home"  
  
Shelley couldn't bear to think about what could happen to Kirsty. The dangers she could be in. All she wanted was to have her whole family back home. Kirsty wasn't old enough to look after herself and she didn't trust Kane to look after her. She couldn't help but think that Kirsty may never come home. That she might never see her daughter again.   
  
"Shelley, I don't believe Kane would ever hurt her. He's changed a lot - I've watched the change myself. "  
  
"I wish I had your confidence Flynn, but after what he did to Dani..."  
  
She trails off. She feels ill just thinking about what he did to Dani. She changes the subject.   
  
"...anyway, I've got to get to the bank"  
  
Shelley was still bitter towards Flynn for hiding the relationship in the first place. Part of her blamed him for the outcome, but part of her was glad of his support right now. Especially with Rhys away.   
  
"Do you need a lift? I'm sure Noah can manage the drop in centre for a bit longer"  
  
CAFÉ  
  
Kirsty and Kane sit in a corner table, next to one another. The place is reasonably quiet.   
  
"What sort of job do you think you'll look for?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll have much choice, Babe. You saw what is was like before. Orange picking was our only option..."   
  
He slotted his arm around her.   
  
"...I can't see myself sat behind a desk somewhere though"  
  
He remembered the conversation they had had that day on the rocks. They had agreed that neither of them wanted to be stuck in an office doing something they hated. That was when he first realised his attraction to her. Before then, he had just looked for a friend. The accident had helped them bond. After that day on the rocks they had grown rapidly closer. He had always been careful not to overstep the mark. He had let her make the first moves. Back then he'd never have imagined it would turn out this way. Things had got so serious so quickly. He had never expected to fall in love.  
  
.......................................  
  
Kirsty and Kane re-enter their room.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. I think I saw a bathroom at the end of the hall"  
  
"Right... I should probably start looking for a job... will you be alright?"  
  
He knew that this place seemed safe enough but he was still wary about leaving her alone after what had happened last time. And what could've happened if he hadn't got home when he did. Now he knew how her parents must have felt. Protective of her. He knew why they had been so concerned. All that responsibility was his now. It scared him a bit. Kirsty relied on him. No one had relied on him before. They only had each other to turn to for support.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, Babe."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! You're starting to sound like my Mum"  
  
She hoped Kane wouldn't mind this reference to her family but he didn't seem to. He smiled at her lovingly.   
  
"I'll try not to be too long"  
  
Kane pecked her on the cheek and lifted his coat off the bed before leaving. Kirsty sighed dreamily and gazed around the room. It wasn't her dream home, but it was a nice enough place. Life seemed to be looking up. She lifted her bag onto the bed and opened it, pulling out a change of clothes.  
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley walks into the front door, her face pale and worried. She tries to shout but her voice is weak and shaky.  
  
"Is anyone home?"  
  
She stood for a moment listening for a reply but none came. Dani, Brodie and Jade would be at school. Rhys must still be out looking for Kirsty.   
  
Shelley slumps down on the sofa, head in hands, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
.......................................  
  
Kane re-enters he and Kirsty's room dismally. He has been all over town in search of work but this town is just as dead as everywhere else at this time of year. He didn't want Kirsty to be the one bringing all the money in. Supporting them. It made him feel useless.  
  
Kirsty wasn't in their room and part of him was relieved. He was shattered. He had spent hours wandering the streets. She had left a note on the bedside table "Gone out with Chris, be back soon". Kane was curious. Was this a wind up? And who the hell was Chris?   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani enters the house and immediately spots Shelley on the sofa.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Shelley doesn't respond. She doesn't want Dani to see that she has been crying. Dani rushes to her mothers side.   
  
"Mum?! What's happened? Has something happened to Kirsty?" 


	3. Confusion and Misunderstandings

"No, no it's nothing to do with Kirsty"  
  
If Shelley was being honest, the situation with Kirsty had contributed to the problem, but she didn't want to further upset Dani.   
  
Dani looked at her mothers' frail figure. Something was obviously wrong. She had never seen her Mum so distant before. She was normally so in control.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
Shelley glanced across at her daughters concerned face through bloodshot eyes.   
  
"The money me and your Dad had put aside... it's gone"  
  
Shelley had almost collapsed when the bank manager had explained to her that the money she was trying to put into Kirsty's account didn't exist. None of it made any sense.   
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"I mean gone - it's not there anymore. I thought the business was doing well but... we're nearly bankrupt."  
  
Shelley was desperate to talk to her husband. He usually took care of the business. He was the one who looked after the accounts. She wished that there was some way to get in contact with him. Maybe he knew what was going on. But surely he would have told her if they'd been having money problems.  
  
.......................................  
  
B+B  
  
Kane sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. He wants to contact Kirsty and find out what's going on. What he didn't need was more worry. He knew he could trust her but he hated not knowing where she was or what she was doing. There was always the thought that she might desert him at the back of his mind. She could have anyone she wanted so why did she choose him? What did she see in him?   
  
The door clicks open and Kirsty enters alone. A brief look of relief passes over his face as he smiles faintly to greet her. She smiles lovingly back and sits down next to him on the bed. She slips her arm around him and immediately senses that he is tense.   
  
"Did you have any luck with the job hunt?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Kane's serious tone surprises her but she assumes he didn't manage to find a job.   
  
"Didn't you get my note?"  
  
Kirsty tried to sound innocent.   
  
"Yeah I got your note - who's Chris?"  
  
Kane's voice is harsher than usual. He was determined to find out what had been going on whilst he had been gone. He knows that Kirsty is behaving differently.   
  
"Oh, just a friend - Chris works here. We went and had a look around the town. Chris is great - we thought we might go to see a film at the weekend - when Mum's money comes through"  
  
Kirsty knew she was talking quickly but she was enjoying watching Kane's reaction. He was taken aback, a glint of jealously in his eye.   
  
"So do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Who said Chris was a 'he'"  
  
Kane felt a bit stupid now. He had been getting worked up over nothing. He tried to hide his surprise with little success.   
  
"Chris - Christine... you don't think I'd have gone out with another guy do you?"  
  
Kirsty had been deliberately giving Kane the wrong end of the stick to see how he reacted. She liked knowing that he cared. It was comforting. The whole day had been a success. She had found a home, a job and even some new friends. To top it all she was with the man she loved.   
  
"No, of course not... I just thought..."  
  
Kane couldn't think of a way to get out of the situation. There was no easy way he could change the subject.   
  
"You were jealous"  
  
Kirsty looked at him teasingly, watching his awkward posture.   
  
"I wasn't jealous"  
  
Kirsty was secretly pleased by Kane's defensive attitude. He had never been a good liar.  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Kane eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"You put 'Chris' on the note just to wind me up"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Well, putting 'Christine' or something would have sounded a little bit less... dodgy"  
  
"So you were jealous"  
  
Kane looks at her, mildly amused and can't help but laugh.   
  
.......................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
The phone rings and Shelley rushes to answer.  
  
"Summer bay caravan park... Rhys, where are you?"  
  
Shelley was relieved to finally hear from her husband.   
  
"I'm just calling to say I won't be back tonight Shell - I'm going to head a bit further out of town"  
  
"Rhys, I need you back here now"  
  
Shelley spoke urgently now. She couldn't discuss this over the phone.   
  
"Calm down Shell, what's happened? Is it Kirsty?"  
  
"No, I just need to talk to you - it's really important and it can't wait - how soon can you be back here?"  
  
"Not for a few hours at least"  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours then"  
  
"Alright... I'll see you later"  
  
They hung up. Shelley turns back to Dani, smiling reassuringly for the sake of her daughter. It had to be a mistake. There was no way they had lost thousands of dollars over the space of a couple of months. It wasn't possible. Business at the caravan park had been better than ever. At least Shelley was sure it had been. If this wasn't a mistake the whole family would suffer. The business would be at risk, along with the house. And there was no way they could support Kirsty as well. It would be a nightmare. She just hoped that Rhys would know what was going on.   
  
....................................  
  
B+B   
  
Late evening  
  
Kane and Kirsty lie on the bed, Kane dressed only in boxers and Kirsty snuggled up to him, wearing a baggy shirt and shorts.   
  
"You know how dodgy this would look if someone walked in right now"  
  
After what had happened with Dani he was not keen on giving people more reason to hate him. After all, Kirsty was only 15.  
  
"No one's going to walk in"  
  
She ran her hand up his chest thoughtfully. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She couldn't believe she was doing this. A few months ago she wouldn't have dreamt of leaving home. It all felt so new. So exciting. For once in her life she didn't have to worry about what her parents thought. No one else mattered. She could do what she wanted without anyone disapproving.  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys walks through the door. The television is on at low volume and Shelley is staring blankly at it. No one else is around. Upon hearing Rhys enter, Shelley picks up the remote and switches the television off. Rhys looks down at his wife's pale face.   
  
"Is everything alright Shell?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
Rhys looks awkward but doesn't reply  
  
"Does several thousand dollars ring a bell?"  
  
Shelley stands up to face him. He avoids eye contact and opts to look downwards instead. He knew this time would come.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Because I've checked the accounts for the kiosk and the caravan park and everything seems to be going ok - it doesn't make any sense"  
  
"I... I lent a few thousand dollars to Pete - he phoned up a few months ago - he was desperate for some cash so that he could start a new life in New Zealand. I was expecting some of the money back this week."  
  
He felt a fool for letting his brother rip him off again. But they were family and Rhys couldn't just turn his back on him. He had just hoped that there was enough money left so that Shelley didn't get suspicious. But what with the takings from the kiosk being down the account had been practically drained.   
  
"I can't believe you Rhys - time after time Pete comes to you looking for favours and every time you fall for his sob stories. If we don't get that money back we're in serious trouble."  
  
Rhys felt ashamed. He had let his family down again. This was all they needed after all that had happened. He tried to sound convincing.   
  
"We'll be ok, Shell... I'm going to contact Pete first thing in the morning. I'll make sure he knows the score."  
  
Rhys knew that he would probably never see his money again. He was stupid to think he would. He was stupid to think Pete was using the money to try and turn his life around. It was more likely to have been spent gambling. He didn't like to admit to his wife that he had been trying for days to get in contact with Pete with no success.  
  
....................................  
  
B+B  
  
Morning  
  
There is a knock at the door. Kane opens his eyes slowly but Kirsty doesn't stir. He reaches gently over her and picks up his watch from the bedside table. 6:00. He rubbed his eyes and reluctantly slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake Kirsty. Pulling a white dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door, he puts it on and unlocks the door, opening it part way. Sylvia, the B+B owner stood in the corridor.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk"  
  
Her voice was no longer gentle and welcoming. Kane was taken aback and disturbed by this early morning interruption. He responded bluntly, not moving from the door frame so as not to allow her inside.   
  
"About?"  
  
"About who you are and what you're doing here" 


	4. Secrets and lies

Kane looks momentarily puzzled. What could this woman possibly know about them? He is inclined to let her into the room so they can talk privately but he doesn't want to wake Kirsty. Instead, he steps out into the corridor, shutting the door gently, feeling a bit odd stood in the corridor dressed in dressing gown and boxers. Sylvia is fully dressed but there is no other sign of life within the building.   
  
"You from Summer Bay?"  
  
Kane narrows his eyes but doesn't reply. She can tell by his expression that she is right.  
  
"How old is your girlfriend"  
  
Kane felt awkward.   
  
"Old enough."  
  
Sylvia speaks coldly.  
  
"How old?"  
  
Kane grits his teeth.  
  
"Sixteen"  
  
He keeps a straight face. He has to pull this off for the sake of his relationship. An uneasy silence passes.   
  
"Kane Phillips... I recognised the name but I've only just found out why"  
  
She paused for a moment  
  
"My son lives in Summer Bay... your reputation precedes you"  
  
Kane tried to express that he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Rape... you're a rapist"  
  
Panic swept through Kane. The past was returning to haunt him. Even here he couldn't leave it behind. His face remained expressionless despite the awkwardness inside.   
  
"Says who?"  
  
She looked irritated. Irritated and disgusted.   
  
"Don't play the innocent with me. I've just spoken to my son"  
  
"Then why aren't I behind bars?"  
  
Kane could feel himself shaking.   
  
"You tell me"  
  
He kept a straight face.   
  
"I was accused of rape but the court found me not guilty"  
  
That much was the truth at least. He just hoped she would leave him alone.   
  
"The story I got was that it was a miscarriage of justice... everyone knew you were guilty but there wasn't enough evidence"  
  
He bit his lip. She continued.  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't want you on these premises and I feel sorry for that poor girl"  
  
"Why? I'm innocent."  
  
That wasn't the entire truth. He was only innocent in the eyes of the law.  
  
"So you're saying everyone's got it wrong - you never raped anyone"  
  
Kane glanced awkwardly at the floor, his head spinning. Would one more lie really hurt? It was all for Kirsty's sake. He looked back up at Sylvia.  
  
"No. I never raped anyone"  
  
She looked at him curiously for a moment, trying to work out if this was the truth. His heart was racing as she glared into his eyes. He didn't look like a rapist. He looked honest enough. Maybe she had just got the wrong end of the stick. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt She forces an apologetic smile. She still sounded unconvinced.   
  
"Right... my mistake, I guess"  
  
She turned and descended the stairs. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had never felt so guilty. His cheeks were burning up. He turned and shakily re-entered the room. Kirsty was still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what had happened. He couldn't tell her about Sylvia. He had lied through his teeth. What would she think of him? But what would happen if she found out herself?   
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window into space. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Pulling one of the bags towards him he pulls out some clothes and hastily dresses. He had to clear his head. He couldn't face himself just now, let alone Kirsty.   
  
Kirsty awoke as the door clicked shut behind Kane. There was a piece of paper on the pillow next to her which read only "Gone out. Didn't want to wake you, love K". She frowned. Where had he gone? She wished he had woken her. After all, it had been their first night together in their new home. She looked at her watch. She had to start work in half an hour.   
  
.................................  
  
PARK  
  
Kane sits on a swing, rocking aimlessly back and forth, deep in thought. Could he ever escape his past? He hated the looks people had given him when they knew what he had done. The same look that Sylvia had given him when she had come to the door. They despised him and it made him feel small. What had Kirsty seen in him? She could do much better. He could be ruining her life by dragging her away from home like this. He was a rapist living with a fifteen year old. No wonder Sylvia had been so concerned. Love had blinded them. They had thrown consequences to the wind.   
  
He rose to his feet. He had been out for hours, walking, thinking. There hadn't been many people out at first but now the town was quite busy. Shops were opening up. People were travelling to work. He didn't even have a job.   
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys comes downstairs. The house is empty. Shelley is at work and the girls are at school. Rhys is wearing his jacket and carrying a large bag. He couldn't stick around. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had let the family down too badly this time and they would be better off without him. After he had heard Shelley leave he had tried desperately to contact Pete, with no success. It was all such a mess. He had pushed his daughter into the arms of a rapist and had been conned yet again by his own brother, further damaging the family. He gazed around the house for a final time, his eyes lingering over his wedding photo. Walking up to it, he lifts it and gently strokes Shelley's face. He pauses for a moment before replacing the picture hastily. Re-adjusting the bag over his shoulder, he places an envelope on the kitchen table and leaves the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
.................................  
  
DROP IN CENTRE  
  
Shelley sits in the office, staring blankly at the computer screen. She couldn't concentrate on work, not at a time like this. She wished that she had taken up Flynn's offer of covering for her but it was too late now. Shelley wished she could contact Kirsty and tell her about how things had changed. Maybe then she would come home and help hold the family together. She rose from her seat and walked out of the building, not able to sit doing nothing for any longer.   
  
.................................  
  
Kane walks through the streets alone, people bustling past him as he ploughs through the centre of the pavement. He was trying to put off facing Kirsty. He wouldn't be able to lie to her. She would be able to tell that something was wrong and he would have to tell her the whole story. Maybe they would have to move on again. Kirsty seemed to like it here but the danger of being found might be too big. It would be yet another failed life. Maybe he should have taken her home instead of putting her through more misery.   
  
.................................  
  
B+B BREAKFAST ROOM  
  
Kirsty helped clear the breakfast tables. She hadn't seen Kane all morning and she was starting to get worried. He would never just walk out like this unless something was wrong. She had checked outside but his car was still there and she had tried calling his mobile from a payphone but he had it switched off.  
  
.................................  
  
B+B RECEPTION  
  
Kane enters as Kirsty walks through from the breakfast room. They stop and exchange an awkward stare.   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Kane's heart pounds.   
  
"Just... around. Looking for a job"  
  
"You left early"  
  
Kane didn't want to have to explain.   
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... I just didn't get much sleep last night"   
  
She could tell he was lying. His eyes darted around the room, unable to meet with hers.  
  
"Look, I've got a break now so do you want to go for a walk"  
  
He didn't want to talk about it and he'd done enough walking that morning to last him a lifetime. He didn't want to tell her more lies.   
  
"No... I'm just going to have a lie down."  
  
A door swings open and Sylvia enters. A lingering glance passes between she and Kane. Kirsty notes the look. She knew she was being left out of something. Kane doesn't say any more and walks away up the stairs. Kirsty turned to Sylvia.  
  
"What's going on?" 


	5. Hard times ahead

"Look, I don't know what you're doing here but what I do know is that my son thinks Kane Phillips is bad news"  
  
Kirsty looks at her, stunned by her change of tone. She continues.  
  
"Now I've given him the benefit of the doubt but if I find out that something underhand is going on here then there will be trouble and you will be sorry you ever set foot in here"  
  
A chill runs down Kirsty's spine as Sylvia departs. She turns and walks upstairs.  
  
....................................  
  
Kirsty enters the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Kane is staring out the window and he doesn't respond.   
  
"I want the full story Kane - what does that woman know?"  
  
He sighs, his voice expressionless, his eyes fixated on a cluster of trees in the distance.   
  
"She knows who I am... what I did"  
  
"What do you mean? She knows about you... you and Dani"  
  
Kirsty stood, looking at him in shock. He doesn't turn around and his reply is uneasy.   
  
"Sort of"  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kane remained frozen at the window. Kirsty sounds agitated and who could blame her? He should have been straight with her from the start.   
  
"I denied it... she asked me up front and I denied it"  
  
He didn't dare turn round to find out what Kirsty's reaction was. She thought that he had changed. That he knew what he did was wrong and he had moved on. Now the denial was back. He had stood up in court and said he didn't do it. He had spent a year denying it and now, in his supposedly new life he was denying it again. Had he not come anywhere in the past year? Had he not learnt anything from his past?  
  
Kirsty was silent. Shock. Confusion. Anger that Kane had kept this from her.   
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."  
  
Kirsty was furious at his attitude but she managed to remain calm on the outside, unable to find words. He was hurting inside. His past was affecting his entire life. It tore away at him, trying to destroy everything that was good in his life. There was no escape.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
That was her main concern. Not that he had lied, but that he hadn't told her. That he couldn't feel he could tell her. He shrugs again. He couldn't explain it. He was always fearful of opening up to people. Whenever he felt insecure he shut people out. And he hated talking about it. That was part of his reason for not telling her. He didn't like it being brought up. It just made him feel so guilty. So dirty.   
  
"How could I? Dani's your sister... I'm ashamed enough as it is"  
  
A long silence passes. Kirsty doesn't know what to say. How to react. In normal circumstances she'd have blown a fuse. She was like her father when it came to lies and deceit. But these weren't normal circumstances. They were on the run. Had Kane done it for them or was he just trying to save himself? Kane needed to escape for a while. Normally he felt so at ease around Kirsty but now the atmosphere was tense.   
  
"Look, I'm going to drive into the next town to look for work"  
  
"Is that such a good idea? I mean, now Sylvia knows who you are anyone could find us. Shouldn't we move on?"  
  
"No one's going to track us down Kirsty"  
  
His voice was agitated. He rarely called her Kirsty. He forges a smile at her and leaves. He didn't know why he was being like this. She should be the one who is angry. But he's angry at himself. For his past. All the mistakes he has made. He wasn't good enough for Kirsty. She would be criticised for what he was. He didn't want her to live like that. And if they moved on he'd have failed again. They'd have to start all over again.   
  
He couldn't tell what Kirsty had been thinking back in their room but he thought she was probably more hurt about the fact that he hadn't told her himself. He hadn't known what would be worse - telling her and wishing he hadn't or not telling her and wishing he had.  
  
....................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley tries the door and is puzzled to find it locked. She takes her key from her bag, unlocks the door and enters. She calls out to her husband.  
  
"Rhys?"  
  
He had meant to stay home in case Kirsty called. She lays her bag down on the sofa and her eyes meet with Rhys' letter which is still lying on the kitchen table. She frowns but assumes it will only explain why he has had to go out. Picking the letter off the table, she opens the envelope, pulling out the single sheet of paper.   
  
"Shell, I never meant this to happen. I never meant to drag our family down by taking on Pete's problems. I have decided to go away for a while but I promise I'll be back, when the times right. When I have something to offer you and the kids again.   
  
Make sure the kids know that I didn't do this because I didn't love them, but more because I loved them too much. I haven't been able to cope in the last year and it's all become too much for me to handle. You saw how I behaved when I found out about Kane. I lost control and I don't like the person I'm becoming. I know you can hold the family together Shell. You're much stronger than I am."  
  
Shelley collapsed down onto the sofa. It was one blow after another. How could he be so selfish? She had thought he was different to Pete. Pete ran away whenever there was trouble and now Rhys had done the same. It was the same with Kirsty. Maybe it was a family thing. She didn't have a clue what she would do or how to tell the girls. She would have to tell them the whole sorry story. It would break them. And whilst she was trying to hold the family together she would have to make cutbacks to save money. It was the only way they could cope without going under. She couldn't control her tears any longer. She couldn't believe Rhys had done that to her. And now he had left her to shoulder the consequences.   
  
....................................  
  
CAR  
  
Kane drives down the country road, thoughts shooting through his mind. He had secured a job in the next town, Erinsborough, at a small community pub. He had got on quite well with the owners and had managed to make it so that he only had to work a couple of late shifts a week to enable him to spend more time with Kirsty. It was a 15 minute drive into work but at least he had a job.  
  
A car careers towards him, more in the centre of the road than on its own side. Kane swings his car into the side of the road as the car grows nearer to avoid a collision. When the car is just metres away, he notices to his horror that the driver is Rhys. He slumps down in his seat, hoping that Rhys doesn't notice who he is and praying that his car is not recognised. The car shoots past and through the wing mirror, Kane watches it draw further away. He remains frozen into his seat, stunned for a moment.   
  
....................................  
  
B+B Room  
  
Kirsty has finished work for the day. She enters their room, expecting to find Kane, but to her bitter disappointment he is not there. They were together in this, and they had to make it work. She just wanted to work things out with him. She couldn't help thinking that maybe he had abandoned her. He had been so cold when he walked out, so distant. She glanced at Kane's phone, which lay on the bed. Maybe she should call home when she had the chance. But it might hurt Kane more to know that she had gone to her family for support. Her hands grip the phone and she dials out, lingering over the final digit for what seemed like forever. The phone was immediately answered by a frantic Shelley.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mum, it's me"  
  
"Oh... hi Kirst"  
  
Kirsty couldn't help but notice the hint of disappointment in her Mum's voice.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Shelley took a deep breath but her voice was still shaky.  
  
"Look Kirsty... me and your Dad... we've been having some problems - financial problems... it turns out we can't afford to lend you any money"  
  
"Oh... don't worry about it... we'll be fine"  
  
Underneath, the disappointment hit her hard. She and Kane couldn't survive on her wages alone.   
  
"Kirsty"  
  
Shelley's voice still sounded serious.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's no easy way to say this but... your Dad's gone... he left earlier..."  
  
Shelley trailed off. How could she explain it? She couldn't even understand why Rhys had done it.   
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"He lent money to Pete and we're nearly bankrupt... he blamed himself and now he's gone - he just left a note"  
  
Shelley sounded distressed and broken, the words tumbling out of her mouth as she struggles to hold back tears. The two fell silent. Kirsty couldn't believe it. Her Dad was devoted to the family. It would be so out of character for him to desert them like that. She realised that she had done the same. She had run off when the going got tough. She couldn't be angry with her Dad for doing the same as her. She felt guilty. She was sure Shelley was thinking the same about her.   
  
"Kirsty are you there?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah I'm here"  
  
Kirsty's voice was distant and weak.   
  
"Look Kirst, this family is falling apart - Jade's in pieces... we need you here Kirst. We need to stick together through this"  
  
"Mum"  
  
"Just think about it Kirst, yeah?"  
  
The door to the room swings open and Kane enters.  
  
"Look Mum, I've got to go - I'll call you back later... bye"  
  
She hurriedly hangs up and she and Kane look at each other in silence. Neither knows exactly what to say. Kane glances around awkwardly.   
  
"I was just calling Mum..."  
  
She trails off and Kane smiles apologetically.   
  
"Sorry for running out earlier - I just needed to clear my head..."  
  
Another silence follows. Kirsty nods, smiling faintly. Her mind was still on her Mum.   
  
"...I got a job - it's just a bit of bar work but the pay's not bad"  
  
"Yeah? That's great Babe"  
  
Kirsty tried to sound enthusiastic but her conversation with her Mum played over and over in her head.  
  
"I saw your Dad on my way back - he almost ran me off the road"  
  
He sounded absurdly casual, as if it was an everyday occurrence. The truth was he didn't know quite how to approach the subject.   
  
"What? Where?"  
  
Kirsty was frantic with concern.  
  
"Just out of town - he was heading towards Erinsborough. Driving like a maniac... why what's happened"  
  
He can tell something's wrong but she isn't paying him much attention. Her mind is evidently elsewhere.   
  
"I've got to call Mum"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Dad walked out - there's been some problems... I need to talk to her again"  
  
Kane felt left out. This was meant to be about them - why did Kirsty keep having to turn to her family? Why couldn't she turn to him? He was there for her. Surely she knew that. He would always be there for her.   
  
"Right... I'll go out and see if I can get us something to eat then"  
  
Kirsty already had her ear to his phone. She nodded and he walked out, heavy hearted.   
  
....................................  
  
B+B ROOM  
  
Kirsty hangs up the phone. She had spent the majority of the call listening to her Mum pleading with her to come home. Part of her wanted to return to the secure family life but part of her knew that if she returned home things wouldn't have changed.  
  
When she had told her Mum about Kane seeing Rhys that afternoon Shelley had demanded to know where they were in the hope of finding out where Rhys was heading. Kirsty couldn't tell her anything. Not without talking to Kane. She knew how blunt she had been with him but things were going so wrong. She missed her family more than she thought she would but she also knew that she couldn't bear not to see Kane. She was torn between loyalty to her family and her undying love for Kane. Why couldn't her life be as simple as Jade's. Jade was in love with Nick. Nick was accepted into the family. Jade did well at school. Shelley and Rhys were so proud of her.   
  
Kirsty felt guilty for Rhys leaving. Maybe if she had stayed at home it wouldn't have come to this.   
  
The door swings open and Kane enters cautiously.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hi"  
  
Kirsty walks over to him as he closes the door. She hated this tension.   
  
"Did you get anything to eat"  
  
"I was going to... but I ended up just walking around... thinking"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Are you mad at me for calling Mum?"  
  
"No, of course not... I just wish I could understand what your family mean to you... but I can't... and it's just... it's just frustrating sometimes"  
  
She smiles at him, glad that he's trying to explain. Trying to open up to her.   
  
"There's been some trouble at home... that's why I had to call Mum back... Dad's done a runner - it's something to do with Dad's brother and him owing a lot of money... Dad lent him the money and now they can't get it back... they can't afford to lend us anything after all"  
  
He stepped towards her, taking her in his arms. She was evidently upset. He couldn't pretend to understand. All he could do was be there for her.   
  
"We'll get by... now I've got a job things will get easier... we can make this work"  
  
"Just... just tell me if there's anything going on in future... I don't want to be kept in the dark"  
  
Kane stroked her hair lovingly. He had only kept it from her in case she got upset. He didn't want to see her unhappy and he didn't want to lose her.   
  
"What are we going to do about Sylvia?"  
  
"What can we do? We'll just have to keep up the act - we've got a good life here, let's not spoil it"  
  
A moment of silence passes as Kirsty rests her head on his chest, relaxed for the first time that day. A thought crept into Kane's mind.   
  
"Oh... I told her you were sixteen"  
  
He thought he should tell her. If he didn't it could put her in an awkward situation. And she'd want to know why he hadn't told her about that lie.   
  
"You did what?"  
  
Kirsty lifted her head off his chest. He looks momentarily worried.   
  
"I told her I was seventeen"  
  
A slight look of amusement passes over their faces. Kane kisses her and she sinks back into his arms. She feels comfortable. Fulfilled. But in the back of her mind, worry about her family, about her Dad, is eating away at her conscience. Was it really right that she was here whilst her family was falling apart? 


	6. Confiding in your enemy

Weeks went by and the Sutherlands slowly adjusted to life without Rhys and Kirsty. The atmosphere was naturally dull and money was short but the family got by, pulling together more than ever as a family to cope with the losses that they had faced. Dani in particular was supporting the family more than ever but remained oblivious to the reasons of Kirsty's departure. No one told her, and the secret weighed heavy on Shelley's mind. Dani deserved to know the full story after all she had done for the family, but no one wanted to cause further hurt or suffering.  
  
Kane and Kirsty were also getting by at the B+B. Kirsty avoided Sylvia as much as she could, worrying that more recognition could threaten their happiness. Sylvia still treated her with suspicion, as if she and Kane were criminals. Her and Kane's joint wages meant that they got by comfortably although the work often took its toll on Kirsty, much to Kane's upset. He knew Kirsty deserved more. She deserved to have a great future ahead of her. A career. It didn't look like they would be going anywhere fast. They were able to put a small amount of money aside each week but there was no way they were ever going to achieve their dream life. Deep down, Kirsty knew that, but what mattered most was that she and Kane were together. That in itself gave her happiness. And knowing that she didn't have to rely on her parents made her feel more adult than ever. Her life was simple, but she was proud of it.   
  
BREWERY  
  
Kane turns a van into the loading bay. Human error somewhere along the line had resulted in the pub receiving goods they didn't want and he had been sent to return the stock. The evening was drawing on and he was already late. The only thing he could be thankful for was that he was on overtime. Time and a half. Getting home to Kirsty was the light at the end of the tunnel each day. He brought the van to a halt and swung open his door, stepping wearily out to unlock the van so it could be unloaded. He was exhausted and reluctant to help. Instead, he opted to return to his seat in the front, observing the unloading through his mirror. A familiar face appeared and he moved away from the mirror, eager not to be seen. It was a gut reaction more than anything. Rhys. When his mind adjusted to the news he sat back, debating with himself what he should do. Go out and make his presence known? But that might lead to all sorts of problems. Or drive away and deliver the news to Kirsty so she could pass it onto her family. The decision was made for him as there was a knock at the window. He looked up, and to his horror came face to face with an equally shocked Rhys. His automatic reaction was to lock the van door. He would never admit it, but Rhys scared him. Rhys was double his size and fuelled by revenge. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Kane wound down his window half an inch. Neither knew exactly what to say. Rhys was the first to speak.  
  
"Where's my daughter?"  
  
Rhys wasn't at home but his family was still high on his list of priorities. Besides, Kane might not even know about what was happening in Summer Bay.   
  
"Who says she's not back at home?"  
  
Rhys frowns at Kane's obvious knowledge of his own departure. A long silence followed.   
  
"Kirsty's fine"  
  
Rhys swallowed back anger. The back of the van slammed shut, the van now empty and a voice from behind told Kane he was free to leave.   
  
"You won't say you saw me here, will you?"  
  
Rhys had to try and be civil. He couldn't believe he was asking Kane a favour but he was just getting a new life and he didn't want to have to up sticks. Kane was equally worried about someone tracking he and Kirsty down but he knew very well that keeping this from Kirsty could have serious consequences.   
  
"I can't keep this from her"  
  
"After all you've done this is the least you can do - unless you want to be found as well... and you're in this as deep as I am - if one of us gets found, so does the other"  
  
Rhys was desperate now. Of all the places he could have chosen to start up his new life he couldn't believe it was in the same area that Kirsty and Kane had chosen for theirs. He hated Kane with a vengeance but his only choice was to try and get him onside. Kane shook his head.   
  
"No, I can't keep this from Kirsty - it'd ruin everything if she found out"  
  
"How's she going to find out?"  
  
Rhys' voice was icy now. Determined and stressed. In front of him was the man he hated most in the world and it took all his strength to avoid lashing out. But he knew it would do him little good. Dani had told him that after the mediation. He grimaced at the thought of his family.  
  
"I can't talk about this right now - I have to get back"  
  
Kane inserts the key into the ignition.  
  
"One word of this to Kirsty and she'll be back home in no time and everyone around here will know that you are a sick rapist"  
  
Kane glances across at him, covering up his frustration. The biggest threat Rhys could make was to take Kirsty away from him. Without Kirsty he had nothing and Rhys knew it.  
  
"You know Rhys... you've spent five minutes trying to talk me out of bursting your bubble and not once have you asked after your family"  
  
Kane looks at him coldly as he turns the key in the ignition and the van springs to life. Rhys thumps his fist against the side of the van in fury.   
  
"Kane!"  
  
He spoke with urgency now. Kane looked at him, frustrated. He didn't want to waste any more time.   
  
"Why should I lie for you?"  
  
"Because if you don't you'll never see Kirsty again"  
  
Rhys was desperate. If the van door hadn't been locked he would have laid into Kane for sure. Anything to ensure Kane wouldn't say anything.   
  
"Why don't you just go home?"  
  
Kane couldn't understand why Rhys had left in the first place. He had got the brief outline off Kirsty but it made no sense why Rhys would leave a good home and family when things got tough in favour of hard labour at a brewery. He didn't know much about Rhys but from what he did know the move was highly out of character.  
  
"Because they don't... they don't know everything... they don't know the half of it"  
  
Rhys was getting more worked up by the minute.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rhys glanced around anxiously. What did it take to ensure he wasn't discovered? Did it really have to come to confiding in his daughter's rapist?  
  
"I can't tell you... not here"  
  
A tense moment passed. Kane eyed Rhys with suspicion.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow?"  
  
Kane was taken aback. Cautious. This man hated his guts and he knew it. Would he be putting himself in danger by meeting up with him? Kane nodded weakly. Did he really have a choice? He had the next day off work and that would mean more lies to Kirsty about where he was going.   
  
"Just... just don't tell Kirsty... you owe me that much"  
  
Guilt for what happened with Dani overrode his common sense to tell Kirsty and he nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Come here at midday tomorrow"  
  
Rhys stepped back from the van and Kane stepped on the accelerator, driving the van away. Rhys stares after it. Kane's mind was in overdrive. What was he getting himself into?   
  
.......................................  
  
B+B ROOM  
  
Kane enters, hoping that Kirsty would be asleep so that he didn't have to lie. He could sleep until after she'd left for work and go out to meet Rhys, no questions asked. No lies told.   
  
Kirsty is sat up in bed, the television on at a low volume.   
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late - there was a mix up at work"  
  
"I was beginning to think you had abandoned me. Traded me in for an older model"  
  
Kane smiles half-heartedly  
  
"As if"  
  
"I called Mum earlier. No luck in tracing Dad. She thinks he might have skipped the country - run off somewhere with Pete"  
  
Kane nods. The last person he wants to talk about is Rhys. He sits down beside her on the bed, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
"So apart from wasting the credit on my phone and lazing about watching the TV what else have you done today?"  
  
She whacks him playfully.   
  
"I've been at Sylvia's beck and call all day - she said I could have tomorrow afternoon off though"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kane tried to sound enthusiastic.   
  
"Yeah... she said it was because she was pleased with my work but I think it has more to do with the fact that she's got her family visiting"  
  
Kane looks at her in confusion.  
  
"I don't know... I just get the feeling she doesn't like me and she's constantly trying to put me down"  
  
Kane smiles sympathetically, putting his arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wonder if the famous son is going to be here."  
  
Kirsty sits up, shocked.   
  
"What if he recognises me - he knew who you were"  
  
"We'll just have to keep out of their way"  
  
He squeezes her hand reassuringly.   
  
.......................................  
  
B+B  
  
Late morning  
  
Kirsty is still working and Kane is leaving to see Rhys. As he enters the reception he bumps into Kirsty.  
  
"Hey... where are you going?"  
  
"Work... boss just said he had to see me - I shouldn't be long"  
  
Kane tried to keep his voice steady. Kirsty usually found it easy to suss when he was lying. She knew him too well.   
  
"But I get off work in half an hour"  
  
"I'll probably be back by then - I'll take you out somewhere this afternoon"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You choose"  
  
He kisses her gently.  
  
"I've got to go"  
  
Kane turns to leave.   
  
"Bye"  
  
Kirsty is put out by Kane's hurried departure. Kane is heavy hearted. He hated lying to her more than anything. He only hoped it would be for the best this time. Maybe it would be a step towards getting Rhys onside. Acceptance of their relationship.   
  
.......................................  
  
BREWERY  
  
Kane stands next to his car outside the gates, drumming his fingers on the roof thoughtfully. Eventually Rhys appeared and hurried reluctantly over to the car. Neither knows quite how to greet the other. Kane nods towards him, acknowledging his arrival and Rhys returns an icy glare.   
  
"What's this about?"  
  
Rhys opens the passenger door and climbs into the car. He is on edge and being in the presence of Kane just made things worse. Kane also climbs into the car.   
  
"Look, I haven't got much time so whatever it is just make it quick."  
  
Kane was agitated. He wanted to get back to Kirsty and he was wary of Rhys' motives. They didn't trust one another, that much was clear, but they had to tolerate each other for their personal interests.  
  
Rhys lunges forwards, grabbing Kane's shirt at the neck. He couldn't believe Kane was talking to him like this. After everything that had happened Kane didn't seem to show any remorse. The truth was, Kane had got used to hiding his feelings. Even remorse. He had learnt to get on with his life. What was more, his self esteem had rocketed since he met Kirsty. He felt like he could do anything.   
  
Rhys is seething but he can't find the words to express his anger. He could quite easily beat his rival to a pulp at that very moment. He releases Kane from his grasp.   
  
"This has to be between you and me"  
  
Kane frowned. Rhys was choosing to confide in him. This had to be serious and Kane knew it would be the sort of thing he didn't want to get mixed up in. But curiosity won over and he nodded.  
  
"The money - it didn't all go to Pete... I have a son..."  
  
Rhys paused, staring ahead out of the windscreen thoughtfully  
  
"...I've been giving his mother money regularly... I didn't have a choice - she was going to tell Shelley... it was all working out until Pete asked for a loan... and I gave it to him without thinking..."  
  
Kane glanced around awkwardly. He could see the pain on Rhys' face as memories came flooding back but what could he say? This was his arch enemy. His victims father.   
  
"...as soon as Shelley takes a close look at our finances she'll realise something's not right... I just don't want to be there when she realises I've been giving hundreds of dollars of our money to... to an old friend... Angie Russell" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Right...  
  
Kane didn't know how to react.  
  
"...look, Mr Sutherland...I... I can't keep this from Kirsty"  
  
"You've got to"  
  
Rhys' voice was menacing.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry - I just can't"  
  
"Look, after what you did to Dani this is the least you can do"  
  
Kane looked at him. He knew he had the upper hand. Rhys was more desperate not to be found. Kirsty would be sixteen in a couple of weeks and no one could touch them.   
  
"It's going to cost you"  
  
He had to provide for Kirsty. And if that meant going against all morals then that's what he'd do.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kirsty's fifteen - still a child - your child. Call it child benefit"  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"Have we got a deal?"  
  
A look of disbelief passed over Rhys' face.   
  
"I'm not earning enough - besides I'm planning on sending money to Shelley for my family"  
  
"Kirsty is your family"  
  
Rhys sighed. He didn't have a choice. He didn't want to be found. He was too ashamed.   
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"Two hundred dollars a month sounds fair enough"  
  
"How much? I've told you, I don't have that sort of money"  
  
"Don't give me that - one man living on his own"  
  
"I daresay you know the price of accommodation round here"  
  
Rhys knew that he could afford it at a stretch. He was living with some colleagues in a rented flat. Under a false identity.   
  
"This is for your daughter - you don't want her living in some back street somewhere do you?... one hundred and fifty. Take it or leave it"  
  
Rhys nodded reluctantly.   
  
"I get my wages at the start of every month... you'll get your money a week on Friday"  
  
Kane nodded. The cash would be useful. Kirsty's birthday was a few months away but he knew this extra money would help him make it memorable. Her sixteenth.   
  
"I'll be here"  
  
Rhys took a look at Kane, half wanting to teach him a lesson. Half knowing that he couldn't risk it. He had to trust Kane. Trust him not to tell anyone. Trust that Kirsty was indeed with him and he hadn't left her anywhere. He hands Kane a scrap of paper with his mobile number scrawled on it before climbing out of the car and watching it disappear down the road. From the car park opposite, Sylvia watches. As Kane's car disappears, she starts the engine of her own car and drives away  
  
B+B  
  
Kane walks into the empty reception area, mulling over his rendezvous with Rhys. Taking a deep breath, he composes himself and climbs the stairs. Trying the handle, he finds the door locked. He'd left Kirsty with the key and she should have finished work. He knocks and receives no reply. Turning, he descends the stairs. As he returns to the reception area, Sylvia enters and passes him an icy look.  
  
"Hi"  
  
He greets her awkwardly as he crosses the room and opens the door to the dining room.   
  
"Hey"  
  
He calls across the empty room to Kirsty. She smiles and walks across.  
  
"I'm just finishing up here then I'll get changed"  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Kane waits in the reception area. After a while, Kirsty appears. They kiss and walks outside, where the car is parked directly outside the door. He opens the car door for her.  
  
"So... where we headed?"  
  
She smiled at him  
  
"Got a coin?"  
  
Her smile fades as she catches sight of Sylvia greeting a group of people.  
  
"I guess that's the family then"  
  
"And I guess that's the prodigal son that's staring at us"  
  
They stare back.  
  
"Recognise him?"  
  
Kane frowns and a worried expression falls over his face  
  
"Yeah... maybe"  
  
If he did know them it could mean the end of their stay there. He smiled at Kirsty reassuringly.  
  
"It's probably nothing - come on, let's go"  
  
Kirsty climbs into the car. Kane walks around to the other side and also gets in, still looking puzzled. He could swear he'd met that man before.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley stares blankly at the stack of papers before her. Rhys usually dealt with their finances and now she could understand why. It was such a mess. Not just the large withdrawal to Pete. One thing stood out. Money being transferred every month to another persons account. A significant sum of money. The account was registered to a Ms. Angela Russell. She remembered Angie from school. One of Rhys' old flames. Or maybe not so old as she had thought. Tears formed in her eyes. He had probably run off to be with her. Maybe the money wasn't for Pete. Maybe Rhys had been planning for months how to shaft her and take off with his mistress. Did he not care about the family? Nothing made sense. She dropped her head onto the table, sobbing, as Dani entered.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Shelley raised her head slightly as Dani attempted to comfort her.  
  
..............................  
  
Weeks went by, and weeks drifted into months. Shelley turned to drink for her problems and Dani was left to support the family. Kane received payments for Kirsty. They all went into their savings. A tin, in their room. He didn't like to put it into the bank. He'd been travelling 20 miles just to visit an ATM in fear of being traced. Kirsty had enquired about the money, but he'd made excuses. He hated lying, but it was for the best. It meant they could be together.  
  
Kirsty discovered Rhys' infidelity through her now weekly call to the caravan park but Kane kept his word to Rhys', keeping quiet when Kirsty talked about her Dad. The pain he was putting them through.   
  
..............................  
  
B+B ROOM  
  
Late afternoon  
  
Kane enters. Kirsty sits on the bed, flicking through a magazine.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Work, I told you"  
  
"Don't lie - I called your boss and he said you had the afternoon off"  
  
He shuffled uneasily. He'd been with Rhys. But he couldn't tell her now. The lie was too big.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Just trust me Kirst"  
  
"Kane, we're meant to be a couple - no secrets"  
  
"Look Kirst - it's best you don't know"  
  
"Kane, just talk to me - what's wrong... what's happened"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Did you go and meet someone?"  
  
He considered his answer.  
  
"Oh great, so who is she?"  
  
"Kirsty..."  
  
"I should have known - all this time you spend doing extra shifts"  
  
"Kirsty... it's not like that"  
  
"Then what is it like? What can she give you that I can't... actually, don't answer that"  
  
She turned away, preparing for the blow. Would he admit it? Was there even anything to admit. She didn't know anymore. She was just blinded by the fact there could be someone else. She had abandoned her family for him and yet he might not have loved her at all.   
  
"Kirsty will you just... just stop"  
  
Kane tried vainly to calm her but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of a viable excuse.   
  
"Are you going to tell me the truth"  
  
"I can't... I just can't"  
  
"Oh, fantastic - so I'm just supposed to accept your lies?"  
  
Kane raised his voice, becoming more agitated.   
  
"Look Kirsty, this relationship is meant to be built on trust - if we haven't got that, then what have we got?"  
  
She doesn't reply. She's still reeling from the possibility that there's someone else.  
  
"Look, I'm going to work"  
  
He stormed out and the door slammed shut behind him. He was furious at himself for the mess he was in. He hated himself for lying. For shouting at her. He hadn't meant to, he was just so scared of the truth coming out. He'd lose her. All because he had given Rhys his word.   
  
Kirsty fell back onto the bed. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why had she got so mad? He had told her he loved her, that he wanted to be with her and no one else. No. He hadn't. He had never said those three words 'I love you'. She picked up her purse and pulled out a family photo. It was an old one. Taken when they first moved to the bay. She still missed them. Even her Dad's tempers. It was such a mess. Was this adventure away from home the biggest mistake of her life? 


	8. Chapter 8

He leaned on the bar, a pint in one hand. He couldn't recall how many he'd had. Only that it seemed to take away the pain. Helped him forget about the mess he;d got himself into.   
  
Rhys enters.   
  
"Glad I caught you... look, we need to discuss... erm... money"  
  
He couldn't put it any simpler. His finances weren't in a good state. Just like his entire life.   
  
"How d'ya find me?"  
  
Kane's speech was already slurred, his balance unsteady as he stood upright for a moment, before gripping the bar for support. Rhys looked at him in disgust.   
  
"How many have you had?"  
  
"One... maybe three... five perhaps?"  
  
He attempted to hold up five fingers, resembling drinks, and stared at them, as if in confusion.  
  
"Possibly more... I don't know"  
  
Rhys tried to ignore Kane's drunkenness.   
  
"So what about my daughter? Where is she?"  
  
Rhys half hoped she had seen sense and returned home. Part of him was furious that Kane was in this mess. This was the man he had trusted with his daughters life.   
  
"Back home"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Our home... unless she's walked out... wouldn't blame her"  
  
"What have you done now?"  
  
Rhys glares at him.   
  
"Nothing... well... long story..."  
  
Rhys opens his mouth to reply, but Kane interrupts  
  
"I'm tired... I'm gonna go home"  
  
Rhys could see he wasn't going to get any sense out of him. His best bet was to use Kane's vulnerability to his advantage. Find out where his daughter was living. Kane takes a step towards the door, before gripping hold of Rhys for support. With his one free hand he rummages through his pockets, before glancing back to the bar.   
  
"Keys..."  
  
He reaches out and grabs a set of keys from the bar.  
  
"You're not thinking about driving"  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous"  
  
"I've got to go home - Kirsty's probably waiting... unless she walked out... wouldn't blame her"  
  
Rhys frowned at his repetition, getting increasingly annoyed.   
  
"I'll drive"  
  
He holds out his hand for the keys.  
  
"You don't know where we're going"  
  
"So tell me"  
  
"I've said already... I can't do that"  
  
"You don't have a choice - do you want to get home and see Kirsty"  
  
Kane considers this and Rhys makes a grab for the keys. Kane is in no state to protest. Finally victorious, Rhys helps Kane outside.  
  
...........................  
  
B+B  
  
Rhys drives Kane up to the door, where they find a parking space. Rhys steps out and walks round to the other side of the car, opening the car door.   
  
"Come on then"  
  
He steps forward, intending to help Kane inside.   
  
"No... no, you can't come in... Kirsty'll know... she'll find out... she'll leave me"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Rhys walks back to the drivers door as Kane climbs unsteadily out of the car. Rhys opens the drivers door, intending to leave. He takes a mental note of the name of the B+B. Kane looks across at him  
  
"My car... where... where are you going?"  
  
He couldn't think clearly but Rhys' intentions were obvious.   
  
"How else am I meant to get home?"  
  
"Walk?"  
  
Rhys glared incredulously across at him. It would take him hours to walk and they both knew it.   
  
Sylvia exited the building, addressing Kane.  
  
"There you are at last... Kirsty's left you a message"  
  
Kane turned to her and she stepped back, immediately smelling the drink. She continues, reading off a slip of paper.  
  
"It says - gone home, explain later"  
  
Kane laughs manically.   
  
"See, See Rhys - she left me... I told you she would, didn't I tell you?"  
  
Rhys ignores him.  
  
"Did she say anything about why she went?"  
  
"No - just that it was family stuff"  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"A couple of hours ago"  
  
Sylvia's reply is sharp and unpleasant. She turns and walks back inside. Kane turns to follow her in, stumbling and gripping hold of the car. Rhys slams his door shut again and walks around to assist him inside.   
  
...........................  
  
B+B Room  
  
Rhys helps Kane in and he falls back onto the bed. Rhys gazes around the room. It wasn't bad. Better than he'd expected, anyway. Walking across to the window he stares out. It was too dark to see out properly, but he guessed it overlooked the countryside as there was no sign of streetlights. He drew the curtains before turning back to Kane, who was already asleep. He took a further look round. Double bed. He could only imagine what that might mean. Kane had sworn he would never take advantage of his daughter. Then again, Kane had sworn so many things and Rhys couldn't help but wonder if they were just to get him onside. He wouldn't put it past him. He slid open the fitted wardrobe. It was near empty. Very few clothes, spread out across the large space. He recognises some as being Kirsty's and picks up a top he recognises, holding it to his face. The scent reminded him of home. A home he missed dearly. Why had Kirsty returned home? Had something happened he wasn't aware of? Maybe it was all about Angie. Maybe it was just a false alarm. Kirsty had needed a break from this... simple life.  
  
Rhys walked across and pulled open a drawer in one of the bedside cabinets. It contained only a tin. Opening it, he found quite a large sum of cash. He could only guess they had given up on banks. Either that or Kane was involved in something dodgy. He replaces the tin as Kane stirs and slides the door shut. Kane opens his eyes, hardly acknowledging Rhys' presence and murmurs something indecipherable. Rhys walks towards the door, flicks the light off and walks downstairs.   
  
RECEPTION  
  
Sylvia is still in reception, filling in some forms on the desk. She smiles forcefully.   
  
"Hi... can I book a room for the night?"  
  
He didn't want to leave with so many unanswered questions. Besides, he had no means of getting home unless he took Kane's car. No buses would be running at that time.   
  
Sylvia nods.  
  
"Just you?"  
  
"Do you see anyone else?"  
  
She looks at him coldly. He was agitated. Tired. Worried about his daughter. His family.  
  
........................  
  
B+B ROOM  
  
Morning.  
  
Kane awoke as the alarm on his phone started beeping. His head was throbbing and the noise wasn't making it any better. Rolling over, he grabbed the phone and absent mindedly pressed buttons until it stopped. Groaning, he sat up in bed, checking the time on his watch. He was still fully dressed and could barely remember the previous night. He had a hazy image of being at work. He had decided to have a drink. Just to settle him down. Rhys had come in. He couldn't remember why. They'd come home... Rhys? The B+B? Kane rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. He needed some painkillers for the headache. Where was Kirsty? Kirsty was gone. Gone home Sylvia said. Kane swung himself out of bed and adjusted his coat, taking a brief look in the mirror at his shabby appearance, brushing his hair down with his hand and exiting the room. As he enters reception he collides with Sylvia.  
  
"Um... have you heard from Kirsty?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did she say anything else - why she was going? When she'd be in touch."  
  
Sylvia shook her head. He couldn't understand her. She had been so welcoming to them before... well, before she started questioning his past.   
  
Sylvia left, walking through into the kitchen. Kirsty had left her in the lurch as well. She was an employee down.  
  
Kane stared after her before turning to leave. A slip of paper on the desk caught his eye. Kirsty's writing. "Gone home, explain later, Call when I get there, love K". He frowned. Why hadn't Sylvia given him the note? It was obviously intended to be given to him. And why not mention the last sentence? His head was too sore to think.   
  
........................  
  
B+B ROOM 2  
  
Rhys awoke and stared around, taking a moment to realise where he was. And why. He climbs out of the bed, grabbing his clothes from where they are folded on the bedside table and swings them on. He glances at his watch. It was early. Too early. But he had the feeling it would be a long day. Exiting his room, he meets with Kane on the landing, who has just come out of the shower. His hair is wet, and he has changed clothes. Kane is bewildered to see Rhys.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying here until I find out where my daughter is"  
  
"There was a note in reception - she'll phone when she arrives at the caravan park"  
  
"So she's been travelling what? Twelve hours solid and she's not there yet?... Kane the journey takes three hours - four tops"  
  
Kane realises his stupidity. Rhys gets more irritant.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Kane is fed up of Rhys' ignorance. Of course he didn't know. He hadn't even been in when she left. He walks back to his room, pursued by Rhys.   
  
"Well, maybe you can tell me why she left in the first place?"  
  
"I dunno... we had an argument"  
  
"About?"  
  
"It's not important"  
  
"Well, I think it is"  
  
Kane picks up his phone and dials the caravan park  
  
"She probably thought it was too early to call"  
  
He tried to forge a reassuring look towards Rhys but underneath he was worried. What if something had happened? What if she had left because of the argument? She'd have been lonely. Vulnerable. It had been late. She'd hardly taken any money. He'd checked. Just enough for a train. Or a cab. She wouldn't choose to take the bus. Not out of choice.   
  
Kane frowned, willing someone to pick up. Finally Jade answers.  
  
"Summer bay Caravan Park"  
  
"Hi... Jade? It's... it's Kane"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Her voice is hostile.  
  
"Is Kirsty there?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Jade's voice was suspicious. Suspicious of him. Of what was going on. She continues  
  
"...she said she would come home last night but when she never arrived I just assumed she'd waited until morning..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Kane was silent. Deadly silent. Jade spoke uncertainly.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kane cleared his throat. The Sutherland's were going to kill him.   
  
"Kirsty left yesterday evening - are you sure she isn't there because if she's just avoiding me…"  
  
"No, Kane she's not"  
  
"Then why was she going home in the first place?"  
  
"It's Mum - she's in hospital… um, she's depressed - it's all the stuff with dad and she found out he was having an affair with this Angie Russell… and well… she took an overdose and we're not really coping… Kirsty said she'd come back to help out"  
  
Jade blurted all the information out shakily, not really taking in who she was talking to.  
  
"Oh… right. Look, if Kirsty shows up there call me, ok?"  
  
He was trying to sound controlled but he was panicking. He knew something must have happened.  
  
"Where is she Kane?"  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be on the phone to you right now, would I?"  
  
A long silence.  
  
"Look… yeah… I'll call you if she arrives here… I need your number"  
  
Kane recites his mobile number down the phone and Jade scribbles it onto a pad of paper. Both sides hang up. Kane turns to Rhys.  
  
"She's not there is she?"  
  
Kane shakes his head nervously. Rhys glares at him.  
  
"So now what? My daughter has vanished off the face of the earth and we haven't got a clue how to contact her"  
  
He was agitated. That much was obvious. Kane kept guiltily quiet. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't stayed after work for a few dreinks he'd have been there when she left. He could have given her a lift back to Summer Bay. But it was all down to the argument.   
  
"She was definitely heading home?"  
  
"Yeah… there's been some stuff happening… with Shelley"  
  
"What do you mean 'stuff'?"  
  
"Well, she found out about your affair - "  
  
"I told you, it wasn't an affair"  
  
"Yeah, well… she got pretty down about it and she overdosed"  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"I don't know… sometime this week… that was why Kirsty was heading home"  
  
"I've got to be there for her"  
  
"Is that such a good idea?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After everything… they will know someone told you"  
  
"She's my wife! I have a right to be there… besides, my family need my support right now"  
  
Rhys makes to leave  
  
"What am I meant to do?"  
  
"Try and find Kirsty - you've got my number… call me if there's any news"  
  
"Should I call the police?"  
  
Rhys pondered the question.   
  
"If she doesn't turn up today then call the police"  
  
Kane nods as he leaves, feeling suddenly helpless. He didn't have a clue where to start. The police were already on the lookout for Kirsty. They already knew she was missing from home. If there had been an accident the police would have contacted the family so that ruled an accident out. He couldn't help but feel it was something more sinister. His background made anything possible.   
  
……………………………  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys enters through the door and Dani looked, stunned, at her father, a mixture of relief and anger flooding over her face.   
  
"Dad?! Where have you been?"  
  
"That's not important - your Mum… is she alright?"  
  
"She's still in hospital. No thanks to you… Jade's over there now with Max"  
  
Her voice was hostile. She sounded uncaring. It wasn't that she didn't care. She was just fed up of trying to hold the fort alone. The family had become reliant on her. She knew she had been neglecting her reignited relationship with Josh. She knew Josh hadn't been happy. Far from it. Strangely he had blamed it on Kane. She had asked him why and he had clammed up. As if there was something he was keeping from her. She had got that feeling from the whole family for weeks as well.   
  
Rhys looked apologetic. He didn't know what to say to smooth over the rift.   
  
"I never meant for this to happen Dan"  
  
"Well it did, and is your fault. You should have seen Mum when she found out about your affair with Angie - "  
  
Rhys cut in determinedly.   
  
"- It wasn't an affair"  
  
"Then what was it?!"  
  
Dani was getting more frustrated. Over the past weeks she had started to see her father in a new light.  
  
"A one night stand"  
  
"So why are you paying her money?"  
  
Dani pronounced the word 'her' with disgust. She'd heard bits and pieces about Angie Russell from her mother, before things had completely fallen apart. Before Shelley had completely fallen apart. She was an old flame of Rhys' from high school.  
  
"Because… because I have a son alright?"  
  
Rhys blurted it out. There was no use hiding it. It would come out sometime. He had no intention of losing his son. Granted, he'd only met Dylan a few times, but he had always wanted a son. When Angie first contacted him he had been distressed. He had panicked. But after he had adjusted he accepted his responsibilities. After all, he had always wanted a son. He had never kept that a secret.   
  
"This just gets better!"  
  
Dani walks across the room, unable to look at her father.  
  
"I'm here now… we'll get through this… as a family"  
  
"It's too late for that, Dad… by the way, Kirsty's still missing - that's if you still care"  
  
Dani spoke scornfully. Rhys knew he had made a mistake in not asking about Kirsty sooner. If Dani hadn't been so angry she may have realised that he knew something he was keeping back. His whole life was going wrong. He just hoped Kane would call soon to put his mind at ease about Kirsty. That she was alright after all. One less thing to worry about.   
  
"Of course I care… I'll just put my bag upstairs and then I'll go and see your mother"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rhys turned and looked at Dani in confusion.   
  
"No what?"  
  
"Stay in a caravan"  
  
Rhys looks at her serious face and nods reluctantly. Dani wasn't going to let him back into the house. It would only make things worse. Especially with her Mum.   
  
"And I don't think Mum's in any state to see you… doctors have got her drugged up to the eyeballs with antidepressants… it's like she doesn't even know you're there"  
  
Dani was teary now. It had broken her to see her mother like that. It was as if she was another person. She had used to be so strong. So independent. But recent events had all been too much for her. Kirsty and Rhys had left, they had little money and the discovery about Angie had only hit her when she was down. She hadn't been able to cope. Dani had been forced to watch her mother drive herself into depression. She had rejected Flynn's counselling attempts. Sometimes she would refuse to speak to anyone. Spent days on end in bed.   
  
"Dan…"  
  
Dani turns away from him, ashamed of her tears. Knowing she had to be the strong one now. She had to hold everything together. Sort everything out as best she could.   
  
"Just go Dad"  
  
Rhys looks downwards, shamefully, and walks outwards. Dani raises her voice after him.   
  
"Van five's free"  
  
……………………………  
  
B+B  
  
Kane parks outside the B+B. He had driven to the cab office but none of the employees seemed to recognise the picture of Kirsty that Rhys had left him. There was no luck tracing her at the railway or bus depots either. It was like she'd just vanished. Locking the car, he walked up to the door. A flash car sat outside. The sort he had always dreamt of. Part of his dream lifestyle. He didn't recognise it. He knew pretty much the whole town now. There was quite a community spirit, despite them having to spin a web of lies about their own lives. No one had the money for a car like that around the area. Curious, he walked across to the car, admiring it. An object on the back seat caught his eye. A silver ring. He could swear it was his one. The ring he'd given Kirsty. He would bet his life on it.  
  
"Get away from my car!"  
  
He stepped back, looking up at the approaching figure in alarm. He recognised the man instantly. Sylvia's son. They paused, staring at one another for a moment, the other man suddenly looking anxious. He soon regained his bottle, looking at Kane patronisingly.   
  
"I might have known… old habits die hard… it's got the best alarm system money can buy… wouldn't risk it if I were you"  
  
The man strolled towards his car, shooting Kane an intimidating look. Kane refused to be shaken.   
  
"What have you done to Kirsty"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't lie to me - I know she was in that car"  
  
"I gave her a lift to the station last night - she got fed up of waiting for a cab… not a crime is it?"  
  
"It is when she never turns up at the station"  
  
The man smiles, amused.   
  
"You can't prove that"  
  
"I've spoken to the station staff"  
  
"As if they're going to recognise every passenger… but you're welcome to double check… tell you what, we'll go together"  
  
He unlocks the car and pulls the passenger door open.   
  
"I'm not getting into that car"  
  
"That wouldn't be too clever Mr Phillips"  
  
He eased his jacket slightly to one side, revealing a gun slotted into his waistband before dropping his jacket back down, glancing around to check he hadn't been seen.   
  
Kane looked at him in alarm, before reluctantly stepping inside the car.  
  
"That's better"  
  
He slams the door shut and climbs into the drivers seat.   
  
"I don't believe we've ever been introduced properly - I'm Dennis Marshall… I used to do a bit of business with your brother"  
  
He slammed his own door shut.   
  
Kane remembered now. Dennis had only visited the house a couple of times but he was one of the few people who had been able to scare Scott. Dennis had been some sort of drugs baron. Scott had done a bit of work for him once.   
  
"Yeah… I remember…let me guess… he owes you money?"  
  
Dennis smirks, pulling his set of keys from his pocket and putting one into the ignition.   
  
"You're too smart for your own good"  
  
"So you're risking everything for what? A few thousand dollars"  
  
"It's not all about money… I'm not that shallow… if I wanted to punish Scott for that I wouldn't have to go to half the effort"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Dennis frowned at Kane's curiosity. For a moment, Kane thought he had made a mistake by asking too many questions.  
  
"It's personal… I'm seeing someone… Jackie West?"  
  
"Josh West's mother… right?"  
  
Part of it him was relieved. Josh wasn't dangerous. He was a lot of things. Arrogant. Obnoxious. Driven by money. But he wasn't the tough type. The punch outside the surf club had told him that much.   
  
"Very clever… and Josh isn't too happy with you right now"  
  
Kane shook his head. Nothing he didn't already know. But he was already consumed with a new sort of resentment towards Josh.   
  
"I never thought someone with your cash would be desperate enough to date a woman double your age"  
  
Kane thought he might have overstepped the mark but Dennis seemed unmoved. Patronising.   
  
"It's about having contacts Kane… surely you know that… me and Josh made a little deal"  
  
He started the car engine, pressing a button to lock all of the doors. Kane glanced at him, trying to appear confident. Undisturbed. Dennis smirked across at him.   
  
"Wouldn't want you falling out, would we? We're going to go on a little ride." 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
CARAVAN  
  
Dani knocks on the door and upon hearing Rhys' invitation to enter she opens the door.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Mum - that she was in hospital"  
  
It had only just clicked. He'd walked straight in and enquired after her. Nothing had come as a surprise. Rhys stumbled over his answer in uncertainty.  
  
"I've not been off the planet for all these weeks Dan… you hear things…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've just been keeping up to date with what's been going on"  
  
"Who's been telling you, Dad?"  
  
Rhys knew she was unaware of Kane's part in the matter so he couldn't tell the truth.  
  
"Um... Kirsty…"  
  
"You've been in contact with Kirsty?"  
  
"Yeah… well, no… not as such"  
  
"Dad! What's going on?!"  
  
Rhys had no idea how much Dani knew. He remained silent.  
  
"Look, Kirsty would have told us if she had seen you - we've been in contact every week… just so we know she's alright."  
  
"I know…"  
  
Rhys looked shifty. He knew he had the ability to blow open a whole can of worms. Dani looked at him suspiciously. Knowing something was amiss. Nothing made sense to her.   
  
"Kirsty's been… living with someone... I've kept up to date through him"  
  
Dani's expression changed. No one had told her that Kirsty was seeing anyone. If she had known it would have put her mind at ease. Kirsty would be getting looked after. But why had it been kept a secret? Did it have anything to do with Kirsty running away in the first place? She was determined now. Determined to find out what had been going on.   
  
"Someone we know?"  
  
"It's not important"  
  
"I think it is Dad… something's going on and I think I deserve to know what"  
  
Rhys sighed.  
  
"Trust me Dani… it's best you don't know just now... look, I'm exhausted after the journey…I need some sleep"  
  
Dani remained standing next to the door, not moving.   
  
"Dad…"  
  
Her voice was harsh   
  
"…you've caused enough trouble already... just tell me.. I can take it"  
  
"You'd better sit down Dan"  
  
She reluctantly took a seat next to him in the bed.   
  
"You've got to realise Dani… we kept this from you to protect you"  
  
He stood up, glancing uneasily around, unable to look Dani in the eye.   
  
"Kirsty's been seeing… Kane"  
  
Suddenly it made sense. The secrets. The lies. Kirsty running away. Dani rose shakily from her seat.   
  
"Dani"  
  
Rhys placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone Dad"  
  
Her voice was numb as she shook him off. She walked out of the van, leaving Rhys staring guiltily after her. She felt so sick. Betrayed. Her family had known. Her father had been in contact with him. She'd been holding the family together and she hadn't known. Hadn't realised. She felt so alone as she entered the house. She couldn't handle it. Refused to believe it. Grabbing her coat she ran out, heading to the Palace. She needed Josh's support. She needed to know if he had known all about it.   
  
Back in the van, Rhys calls Kane. He was cut off. What was Kane playing at? He dialled again. Kane's phone was switched off.   
  
……………………………  
  
CAR  
  
Dennis places Kane's phone into his own pocket.   
  
"He'll know something's up if I haven't answered"  
  
Dennis doesn't reply. He turns a corner, driving into an industrial estate on the outskirts of the city.  
  
"He'll call the police"  
  
"And say what? His new best mate isn't picking up the phone?! Yeah, they're going to have search parties out all over the country"  
  
"You've got his daughter"  
  
"He hasn't got a clue what's going on - so it looks like you're on your own"  
  
He swings the car up a sidestreet, continuing until they reach a row of lock-ups. Parking the car, he opens his own door before walking around and releasing Kane.  
  
"This way"  
  
He walks up to a lock-up on the end and tries the large door. Locked. He looks puzzled and withdraws a set of keys, inserting one into the lock. Unlocking the door and rolling it open, he stands back, letting Kane enter before himself. He fumbles for a light switch and illuminates the room. Obviously used for storage. A small area with a few crates stacked to one side. Dennis looks around the empty room in confusion, before heading to another door at the end of the room, pulling it open. Another room lies beyond. Barely a room. A cupboard almost. Also empty.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Kane's voice cuts through the silence. Dennis' expression tells him that he's just as much in the dark about the whole situation.  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
Dennis doesn't reply. Kane strides towards him threateningly and Dennis whips his gun out.  
  
"Don't try me… mate"  
  
Dennis' eyes glisten. A warning. Kane steps back, beaten, as Dennis withdraws his phone from his pocket, proceeding to dial.   
  
……………………………  
  
THE PALACE  
  
Dani knocks gently on the door and swings it open. She is about to call out to Josh but hearing his voice talking to someone down the phone stops her. She peers around the kitchen door. Josh is sat on the sofa, phone in hand.  
  
"Look, I'm just picking up a couple of things at home - I shouldn't be long [pauses] yeah, look she's safe alright, so you can tell Mr Phillips not to worry… just so long as me and him get things sorted Kirsty will be fine"  
  
Dani freezes, backing towards the door. Something was going on, that much was obvious. But what could she do? Her arms hit a pan on the surface and it clatters to the floor. Josh looks up in alarm.   
  
"I've got to go"  
  
He hangs up the phone and runs towards the kitchen, well aware that someone had overheard. Someone knew. 


	11. Chapter 11

Josh reached the empty kitchen seconds too late. The door stood wide open and he bolted towards it, stepping outside, looking frantically around, unable to see anyone. Panicking, he rushed back inside, preparing to make a getaway. Someone was aware of what was going on and he couldn't stick around.   
  
.................................  
  
It was starting to rain, getting heavier and heavier as Dani made her way home. A car was slowing down beside her and she sped up, praying it wasn't Josh. Needing to get home. Her Dad would know what to do  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
It wasn't Josh's voice. She didn't recognise it. She glanced nervously inside. A brief recognition passed between the pair.   
  
"Dani Sutherland... right"  
  
She nodded anxiously and tried to walk quicker. She knew who it was now. Scott Phillips. He accelerated, catching up with her again.  
  
"I heard about Kane and your sister"  
  
Dani refused to look at him.   
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, we're almost family, aren't we?"  
  
Dani felt ill just thinking about it. She continued walking, his car still moving beside her.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother - do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Dani stops reluctantly, looking into the window. He deserved to know what was going on. After all, he was Kane's brother.  
  
"There's been a bit of trouble"  
  
Scott looked at her curiously.   
  
"Go on"  
  
Scott leans over and opens the passenger door. Dani reluctantly climbs in. She couldn't bear standing there in the rain any longer and it was a long story. Scott didn't seem to be at all aggressive now. Just determined to find out what was going on.   
  
Dani sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, shakily telling him what she knew. He listened thoughtfully until she finally finished, growing increasingly determined to sort it out.   
  
"So where's this... Josh... now"  
  
"I left him at the Palace"  
  
Scott started up the car.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Dani was panicking now. As the car lurched into movement she couldn't help but feel she could no longer escape. Wishing she'd never climbed into the car in the first place. She didn't trust him at all. He had a reputation that was possibly worse than Kane's, the difference being Scott had never touched her.  
  
"I'm going to find my brother"  
  
He knew he and Kane hadn't exactly been on the best of terms since he was sent down but the one thing he refused to tolerate was his family being made to look weak. He and Kane had always supported each other, whatever the situation. They had always been a team. That was never going to change. He swung his car around to go back the way they had come.   
  
"How?"  
  
Dani was panicking more now. Trying to remain calm.   
  
"I'm going to pay Josh West a visit... and by the time I've finished with him he'll be sorry he ever crossed paths with my family"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
She had seen Josh for what he really was, but deep down she knew she still loved him. She couldn't understand why but the feelings were still there. She couldn't just sit back and watch him get hurt. Besides, she had never agreed with using violence to sort things out.  
  
"Stop the car!"  
  
Scott glanced across at her, ignoring her pleas.   
  
"I said stop!"  
  
Dani reached over and grabbed hold of the wheel. Scott stepped on the brake, an automatic reaction and the car screeched to a halt.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Scott glared threateningly at her, his temper getting the better of him, further unnerving Dani.   
  
"I just want to find my sister... I don't want anyone to get hurt"  
  
"Stop living in cloud cuckoo land! Do you really think these guys are going to let them go if we ask them nicely?!"  
  
Dani opened the car door and stepped hurriedly out.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home"  
  
"Fine... I'll sort this by myself shall I?"  
  
He started up the car again, heading in the direction of the Palace. Dani started to run in the direction of the caravan park, relieved to finally be out of the car.   
  
.................................  
  
Dennis strode back and forth across the room anxiously. He'd had a call not long ago from Josh. Something had gone wrong. That was all he knew. Josh hadn't revealed much. He had just instructed him to stay where he was. For all Dennis knew the police could be on their way right now. Kane was slumped in a corner, looking up at him.   
  
"So what are you getting out of all this?"  
  
Dennis swings around to face him  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're risking prison for Josh - he must be offering you something pretty big"  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
"Josh is just messing you around you know... he's like that..."  
  
Dennis doesn't reply. He just gives Kane a warning glare.   
  
"What assurances do you have that he won't grass you up?"  
  
Dennis looks awkwardly around, still not replying. He doesn't have a reply. His connection with Jackie was the only insurance he thought he needed. Josh surely wouldn't be as selfish as to cross his own mother.   
  
"And what does Josh want with me anyway?"  
  
"Just a favour - and if you play nicely you'll see Kirsty again"  
  
"It's not going to be that simple. What else has he got planned?"  
  
"Do yourself a favour and be quiet"  
  
"Do you even know what's going on? Or are you just playing along with his games as well?"  
  
Dennis was getting increasingly agitated.   
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
He pulled out his gun again, waving it shakily at Kane. Kane debated whether or not to risk overpowering him. Would Dennis actually pull the trigger? He was a criminal, but he didn't look like a killer. He looked like the type who recruited others to do his dirty work. The suit seemed to indicate that he was no thug. But it was too big a risk. Kane looked at the barrel of the gun, deciding to obey Dennis and sat in silence.   
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN  
  
Dani knocks desperately at the door and Rhys opens it almost immediately.  
  
"Kirsty... she's in trouble"  
  
Dani was breathless. She'd run all the way back, helplessly. Worrying about her sister. The moment she'd heard about Kirsty's relationship with Kane she had been overcome with a combination of love and hate. She couldn't make sense of her feelings. All that mattered was getting Kirsty back. The rest could be sorted out later.   
  
"I heard Josh on the phone and there was something going on... I don't know what to do"  
  
Dani was no longer aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Josh has something to do with Kirsty going missing?"  
  
Rhys looked at her in amazement. Disbelief. It made virtually no sense at all. What would Josh want with Kirsty?   
  
"You knew Kirsty was in trouble?"  
  
Rhys lowered his voice, ashamedly.   
  
"Kane told me she'd gone missing..."  
  
Rhys looked at her worriedly, not sure how she'd take the information. Dani tried to suppress her feelings.   
  
"I got the impression they've got Kane too"  
  
Rhys nodded. It explained why Kane hadn't answered his mobile. Whatever was going on it all centred around Kane. Trouble seemed to follow him around.  
  
"Right"  
  
He grabbed his coat and his car keys.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the police station"  
  
Rhys stepped out of the van and closed the door, turning his key in the lock.   
  
"There's something else..."  
  
Rhys turned to his daughter  
  
"...Scott Phillips is in town"  
  
Rhys paused, debating whether or not it was a good thing. He knew Scott was trouble but he was Kane's brother. He could either be an enemy or a useful ally.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I sort of told him what was going on... after all Kane's his brother... he said he was going to see Josh"  
  
Rhys nodded, deep down hoping that Scott would get things sorted before the situation got any worse. If it could get any worse.   
  
"Let's just get the police involved... they'll sort it all out"  
  
Dani didn't have faith in the justice system. Not after Kane was found not guilty. Scott's words rang through her head. Maybe he was right. Maybe using a soft approach wouldn't help.  
  
.................................  
  
THE PALACE  
  
Scott hammers on the door. Josh is inside, packing a case, unwilling to risk being caught. He couldn't survive prison. There was only one solution and that was to do a runner before anyone caught up with him. And if it meant breaking his agreement with Dennis and letting him take the rap then that was how it had to be. He could deal with Kane another time. Once he was safely abroad he could make new arrangements. Kane was never going to get away with what he had done to Dani. The knocking was making Josh nervous. He zipped up his case and hauled it into the hallway, intending to make his escape out the back of the house. A crash followed the banging at the door and as he heard footsteps ascending the stairs he backed into Noah's room, crouching behind the door. He grabbed hold of a nearby baseball bat, preparing to fight his own battle for a change. He could no longer hear footsteps but he was aware of the closeness of the figure outside. The door opened slowly. Josh raised the bat above his head, ready to strike. A tussle followed as Josh lunged forward seconds too early and was caught by surprise as Scott pinned him up against the wall.  
  
"Not disturbing you am I?"  
  
His eyes glistened threateningly. Josh could feel himself shaking in fear at the intruder. Part of him was relieved it wasn't the police.   
  
"Who are you... what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what you've done to my brother"   
  
Josh knew instantly who he was talking to. He'd heard all the stories about Scott Phillips.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"I think you do"  
  
Josh shook his head. Scott's fist flew into his face and he screamed in agony.   
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Scott's face was inches from his. Josh could smell the stale aftershave. See the beads of sweat on his forehead.   
  
"I haven't done anything!"  
  
Scott's knee crashed upwards and Josh doubled over in pain. Another punch from Scott left him sprawled across the floor. He lifted his head to speak.   
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
Scott's boot dug into his ribs and he cried out again, teeth clenched, seething in pain.   
  
"One last chance"  
  
Josh was silent for a moment, debating his answer. The silence earned him another kick. Josh's voice was strained now. Weak and Pathetic.   
  
"Get off me! Alright, I'll tell you"  
  
He swallowed, coughing hoarsely, finally defeated. He could taste blood. Scott pulled back, kneeling down beside the crumpled figure, mouth inches from Josh's ear, lowering is voice.   
  
"Well?"  
  
No reply. Josh wasn't moving now. Scott shook him.  
  
"You don't get out of it that easily"  
  
Still no reply. Josh wasn't breathing. His pulse was weak. Scott backed towards the door, taking out his phone, debating whether or not to call for help. 


	12. Chapter 12

Scott's car sped away from the Palace. He'd salvaged a set of keys from Josh's jacket pocket. The key-ring informed him that Josh was hiring a lock-up garage on an industrial estate in the city. It was all he had to go on so he had decided to check it out. It couldn't do any harm.   
  
..............................  
  
Dennis hung up his phone, his nervousness becoming more apparent. Josh wasn't answering. On his second call Josh had turned his phone off. Wherever Josh was, he didn't was to be tracked down.   
  
"I told you he'd rip you off"  
  
Dennis shot him a warning look. Kane was already fed up. He just wanted to get it over with. Find Kirsty. Wherever she was. From the impression he was getting, Dennis was just as in the dark about the whole plan.   
  
"Might as well tell me what's going on now... or at least whatever you do know"  
  
Kane probed for information. Anything to tell him what was happening with Kirsty. Dennis looked at him with a slightly less aggressive expression. As if he was already breaking.   
  
"Josh was offering to have a word with a mutual acquaintance if I did this favour for him - all I had to do was deliver you and Kirsty...I thought it would be easy... compared to other stuff I've done..."  
  
He glanced around anxiously. Kane was listening intently now.   
  
"Anyway... this... acquaintance... he wasn't letting me out of our business... you know, the drugs..."  
  
He lowered his voice, as if afraid of being overheard. Kane looked at him curiously.  
  
"Why would you want out?"  
  
"I'm getting married... offered to give up the life of crime for her... this last job was meant to put an end to it - Josh was meant to have a word with this acquaintance, he would cut me out of our deal amicably and that would be an end to it..."  
  
"I thought you were seeing Jackie West"  
  
"Strictly speaking I am... but it was just a business thing... to get Josh onside... but then I met someone else and... well, you know how it is..."  
  
Kane nodded. He knew only too well. Kirsty had made him rethink his whole life. If it hadn't been for her his life still wouldn't have a meaning. Most likely, he'd be one of the thugs working for people like Dennis. The sort of thugs that had sorted Scott out for Dennis on occasions. Then Scott had taken it out on him.   
  
"...but Josh has left you high and dry"  
  
"Looks that way, doesn't it"  
  
He walked over to the door rolling it open. He needed some air. Things were getting too much. He fumbled in his pocket for his cigarette packet and withdrew one, proceeding to light it with a lighter from the other pocket.   
  
"Look... you untie me now and I'll back you up... you know, in court... Josh is only going to win otherwise"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about... they'll lock me up for this... I'm trying to turn over a new leaf... this was supposed to be my last job..."  
  
Dennis inhaled the smoke shakily.   
  
"You don't have much choice though... either kill me or let me go...because I don't think Josh is going to get you out of this one... do you really want to be banged up for murder?"  
  
Dennis walked further outside into the deserted road, taking a second puff on the cigarette before tossing it to the floor in annoyance, stamping it out. Turning around, he walked back towards Kane.   
  
"Untie me now and it'd work in your favour... I know from experience"  
  
"Yeah... I know all about your background - quite a surprise when I found out you were staying at my Mum's place though... she wasn't best pleased when I shed some light about what you were like though"  
  
Kane nodded. Things were sliding into place gradually. Sylvia's hostility towards them. He could only guess that it had been Dennis who persuaded her not to throw them out. Besides, they were just easier to track down if they stayed out at the B+B.   
  
Dennis pulled out a penknife from his jacket pocket, slitting the ropes binding Kane's ankles together.  
  
"Do you know where Kirsty is?"  
  
Dennis shook his head.  
  
"Josh didn't say over the phone... I handed her over here... he must have driven her away somewhere... don't think he trusted me enough to tell me... can't think why"  
  
He cut the rope tying Kane's arms. Almost as soon as he had done so a gunshot rang out and Kane closed his eyes as his face was covered with a warm, red liquid. He could hear Dennis slumping down and, opening his eyes, he could see Dennis had taken a direct hit through the skull.   
  
"Sorry I took my time... traffic wasn't too good"  
  
Scott lowered his gun as Kane stared numbly at the body in front of him. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled his blood-stained coat off, shakily throwing it over Dennis' head. Sickened at the sight. He could hardly bring himself to speak.   
  
"Scott... what... what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to save your life so you'd better be grateful"   
  
Kane looked at him numbly, not in a state to explain the whole situation, walking towards the door and out into the fresh air, throwing up violently as he reached the outside. Unable to make eye contact with Scott. He could feel Scott's eyes on him. No doubt Scott was relishing in his weakness.   
  
..............................  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
Dani and Rhys walked into reception. They had given an account of events to Carter and several men had been dispatched to the Palace to find Josh.   
  
"Look Dan... about everything... Angie, your Mum, Kirsty... Kane... I really didn't mean for everything to end up like this... I'm sorry..."  
  
Dani smiled weakly. None of that seemed important anymore. Getting Kirsty back was the priority. Everything else could be sorted later.   
  
"This family has been through enough trouble to last us a lifetime within the past couple of years"  
  
Rhys nodded. Life in Summer Bay hadn't been the walk in the park he thought it would be.   
  
"Yeah... we must be due some good luck by now"  
  
Dani's smile faded. She looked at her father anxiously.   
  
"Kirsty... you do think she'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah... of course she will"  
  
He tried to sound confident but they could both hear the sound of uncertainty in his voice. But they had to stay positive. For the sake of holding together what was left of the family.   
  
"I'm going to go and call home - see if Jade and Max are home yet... they deserve to know what's happening"  
  
Rhys smiled thankfully at Dani. He could see a lot of her mother in her. She was strong. Stronger than he'd ever be. He just hoped they would be able to put the past behind them once Kirsty was found. That they could find some sort of happiness again as a family.  
  
  
  
..............................  
  
Kane and Scott drove in silence, Kane behind the wheel. He had insisted and Scott hadn't refused. He had been in a better mood, most likely because he had just succeeded in killing an old rival. Kane tried not to think about it. It was best to put the chain of events to the back of his head. It would drive him mad otherwise. Kane didn't know where he was going. Just that he was heading back to Summer Bay. Maybe something would have been heard about Kirsty by now. He became aware of sirens blaring behind them. He could see a couple of police cars in the wing mirror, indicating for him to pull over.  
  
"Keep driving, ignore them"  
  
Scott's commands boomed across the car, unnerving Kane further.   
  
"Look, we've got to pull over - the police can help... all I'm doing is speeding... and it's not like I'm far over the limit... besides, we have to contact the police sooner or later and tell them what's happened"  
  
Scott glanced across at his brother.  
  
"I think there's more to it than just speeding"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I sort of... nicked the car"  
  
"You what?! You've just been let out, I thought you'd learnt after last time"  
  
"That's just it... they didn't let me out"  
  
Kane looked across at him in alarm, trying to determine whether Scott was serious.   
  
"Oh, great. So not only am I speeding in a stolen car, but I'm also harbouring a wanted criminal... thanks for telling me so soon!"  
  
Kane indicated to inform the police that he was pulling over and slowly applied pressure to the brake, turning onto the roadside.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Come on, we don't stand a chance"  
  
Kane had no intention of getting himself into further strife. It wasn't his fault Scott had a habit of getting into trouble. He never learnt from his mistakes.   
  
"Keep driving"  
  
Scott's voice was forceful now.  
  
"It's best if we just sort things out... trust me..."  
  
"I said keep driving"  
  
Kane could feel the unmistakable shape of a gun barrel pressing into his arm. Glancing across at his brother he could see he was deadly serious. The police cars were slowing down now. One in front, one behind. Placing his foot firmly back on the accelerator, he veered the car back onto the road, watching the speed dial climb higher.  
  
"That's better... wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
Kane swallowed back fear. This was the Scott he knew. Sure, he would fight with his life for his family, but he would always put himself first when it came down to it. He never changed. He recalled the times he had been beaten for Scott's pranks at home. He had never dared object. Never dared to tell on Scott.   
  
"What now?"  
  
"First we lose the cops... then we can find ourselves another vehicle and get as far from here as possible"  
  
"Hang on... what do you mean we?"  
  
"We're brothers aren't we - we stick together... we always have done... always will. Turn off the road here and we'll try and lose them"  
  
Kane obeyed. The police were catching up again.   
  
"No way - I have to find Kirsty before I go anywhere"  
  
"You don't have to do anything... besides, we don't need anyone else cramping our style"  
  
Kane knew it was no use trying to argue the strength of love. Scott would only laugh at him. He'd never understand. Besides, it wasn't the time to start a fight with Scott. Or the place. Not in a speeding car with a gun being pointed in his face. He was powerless to control what was happening. What he wanted more than anything was to find Kirsty. For this whole disaster to end. Just to see her again. If anything had happened to her he would never forgive himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Scott stepped out of the car, pausing a moment to make sure he could no longer hear sirens. Kane followed suite, climbing from the car.  
  
"What can I say... I'm impressed..."  
  
Scott smirked at his brother. Kane avoided looking at him.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The driving... you've remembered what I taught you"  
  
Kane frowned, ashamed of himself for enjoying the rush of adrenaline that had come with the race away from the police. Just like old times.   
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We can't hang about, can we?"  
  
Scott strolled down the lonely street, briefly examining the few parked cars. It amazed him how few people had the sense to get a decent alarm system installed.   
  
"So... which do you fancy?"  
  
Kane didn't reply. Scott glanced at him scornfully, selecting a car for himself and glancing around to check the coast was clear.   
  
"Go and stand on the corner... keep a lookout"  
  
Kane walked away gratefully, glad that he didn't have to be involved. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Scott. Old times all over again. It was like turning the clock back. Only this time he wasn't enjoying himself. The first time they had done this he had been about ten. Scott had made a habit out of it. A few years down the line Scott and a few mates were doing it on a regular basis. One of them had been Thommo. He was the same as ever at the music festival. He and Scott had a lot in common.   
  
A car rolls up beside him, knocking him out of his daydream.   
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
Kane opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat next to Scott.  
  
"Where we headed?"  
  
"Where-ever the road takes us... we're free!"  
  
He laughed, satisfied about how things were panning out. He never thought he'd make it out of that prison, let alone back onto the road with his brother.   
  
...........................  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
Dani returns inside, having called the caravan park to explain recent events to Jade, as Carter enters reception, accompanied by two uniformed officers.   
  
"Miss Sutherland"  
  
"Yeah... has something happened?"  
  
"You mentioned having seen Scott Phillips earlier today"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"You didn't happen to see what he was driving did you?"  
  
"No... not exactly... it was blue"  
  
"Can you remember anything else?"  
  
"Um... it was quite big... and it looked reasonably new..."  
  
Dani shrugged, puzzled. She hadn't exactly been paying attention. She had more to worry about than cars. The three policemen exchange a glance and Carter nods towards them. They leave on his unspoken order. Rhys steps forward.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Scott Phillips escaped from prison two days ago... we're just trying to track him down"  
  
Dani sat down, shaken. She had wondered why the police had been so interested in Scott when she had her interview. Now she knew. She had climbed into the car with him. An escaped prisoner.  
  
Another officer enters reception, addressing Carter.  
  
"Sir"  
  
They exchanged hushed words. Dani and Rhys share a worried glance. The officer leaves and Carter steps back towards them.   
  
"I should probably inform you that Mr Josh West was found in a critical condition by two of our officers a short while ago... he's been taken into hospital"  
  
Dani felt suddenly concerned. She didn't know why. It didn't quite make sense.  
  
"Will he live?"  
  
Carter tried to be sympathetic.  
  
"I'm afraid that's all the information I have received at this time"  
  
Silence. Rhys sits besides his daughter, attempting to comfort her. He wished Shelley was there. She would take control of the situation. She would know what to do.   
  
"Have you found out anything about where Kirsty is?"  
  
"Not yet although we are working on certain lines of enquiry... I'll keep you informed"  
  
He started to walk away, towards the door.  
  
"My daughter could be in danger and that's all you can tell us?"  
  
Carter looked back as he exited.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Sutherland, but that's all the solid information I have"  
  
...........................  
  
Kane slumped down into the passenger seat, watching solemnly as the countryside flew past the window. Powerless. The journey was more or less silent. They had grown apart. They had used to have so much in common but now Kane felt like he was on another planet. They had different values. Different aims.   
  
"Might stop in a minute... grab something to eat... haven't had a proper meal for ages"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
Kane looked across at his brother, not replying.   
  
"You haven't even thanked me for saving your skin back there"  
  
"I had the situation under control"  
  
"You ungrateful little..."  
  
He raised a hand off the steering wheel and lifted it towards Kane as he tried vainly to distance himself.   
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Scott's eyes clapped back onto the road as he narrowly avoided careering down the embankment.   
  
"Just wait till we get somewhere more private..."  
  
Scott was sounding more and more like their Dad by the minute. The same tone of voice, even the same little threatening phrases. Their Dad had used to say that whenever they went out. If either of them were to 'show him up' or misbehave they'd hear about it later.  
  
...........................  
  
POLICE STATION  
  
"We should probably get back home Dan - there's nothing more we can do here"  
  
Rhys removed his arm from around his daughter.   
  
"Yeah, you're right... Jade and max will be needing a bit of support"  
  
"How did they react to knowing I was back?"  
  
"Jade was... ok"  
  
"She hates me, doesn't she?"  
  
"She's just... annoyed... all this business with Mum... it hit her hard"  
  
It had hit all of them hard. At least now Rhys would be able to take control. Dani was sick of playing Mum. She just hoped Jade would act maturely until the whole mess was over and they could sort everything out properly.   
  
"You know if I could turn back the clock -"  
  
Dani interrupted.  
  
"I know Dad - I believe you... it's not me you should be telling"  
  
She put her coat on as Rhys rose from his seat. Carter's arrival stopped them in their tracks.   
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah... just getting home... we needed a break"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know the latest"  
  
"Go on"  
  
"We discovered there was a lock-up garage in the city in the name of Jackie West... Josh's Mum... I had some officers check it out"  
  
"And"  
  
"We've found a body"  
  
"Oh God... Kirsty"  
  
Dani stared in disbelief, her mind numbed.   
  
"All we know right now is that it's the body of a male..."  
  
Relief swept through Rhys. For a moment he had expected the worst. The last time he had seen Kirsty they were on such bad terms. He had been refusing to let her see Kane. She had looked at him like he was some sort of ogre. He just wished he could have turned back time. Handled it all differently. All he could hope for now was a chance to put things right. And if the body turned out to be Kane... well he couldn't begin to imagine how Kirsty would cope. Part of him secretly wished it was. Maybe it would have been for the best. Kane would be out of their lives and he wouldn't be to blame.   
  
Dani looked at her father, similar thoughts racing through her head. The possibility of Kane being gone forever. There was a time at which it would have been a dream come true. Now it was all too much information. A few hours ago she didn't even have a clue that Kane was playing any part in Kirsty's disappearance.   
  
"...the body still has to be identified"  
  
"And the cause of death?"  
  
Rhys was desperate to know who they were contending with.   
  
"A single bullet through the head"  
  
Rhys sat down shakily. They had guns. They had his daughter. He couldn't bear to think about it. Dani was as white as a sheet.   
  
...........................  
  
Kane curled up on the back seat of the car, writhing in pain.   
  
He had tried to defend himself against Scott, but he was the one with the gun. He was the one with all the power. They had pulled into a lay-by on the motorway and found a secluded spot before Scott had tried anything. He had contemplated running, but there was a lingering doubt in his mind that Scott would have no qualms about shooting him, brother or not. Besides, he would be no use to Kirsty if he wound up dead. He had tried to apologise to Scott, but Scott was having none of it. When he was younger his Dad had reacted the same. He used to think that maybe his Dad didn't hear the apology as he continued all the same, but now he knew only too well he was helpless against them. There was nothing he could say or do to make everything go away. He just had to tolerate it, like he had learnt to over the years.   
  
So he had stayed put and prayed for Scott to go easy. Now they were parked on a street in the next town. Scott was only in the nearby shop, glancing frequently out of the window he couldn't exactly try and make a run for it. His right leg was in agony and he doubted he would be able to even walk, let alone run. He hadn't realised Scott had a knife until the last minute, when he felt it slicing down his leg. He had stemmed the blood flow with an old cloth he found on the back seat but he was in no state to try anything, and Scott knew it. It had been what he intended.   
  
Afterwards Scott had apologised, saying it would never happen again so long as Kane showed him a bit more respect. How many times had he heard that? Almost every night of his life when he was younger, either from his Dad or Scott, sometimes from his Mum if it was one of the rare occasions she came home, usually drunk.  
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani entered the house and Jade and Max rushed across to her. She answered the question they were about to ask.   
  
"There's... no more news about Kirsty"  
  
Rhys entered cautiously, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Uncle Rhys!"  
  
Max threw his arms around him and a hostile look passed between Rhys and Jade.  
  
"You're back then"  
  
"Yeah... looks like it"  
  
"For good?"  
  
"We'll see... I'm going to get us all something to eat"   
  
.................................  
  
The door opened and Scott climbed into the car, glancing briefly at Kane in the back.  
  
"I did warn you"  
  
Kane avoided looking at him. He contemplated suggesting that they stop off at the hospital. Even a couple of painkillers would help out. His eye was already swollen and he knew he'd be covered in bruises come the following morning. But he couldn't ask yet. He had to wait until Scott was in a better mood.   
  
"Here"  
  
He tossed a small package of food into the back of the car, followed by a bottle of juice.   
  
"Ta"  
  
He tried to avert his mind from his current situation, closing his eyes, trying to imagine he was back with Kirsty. That this was all a terrible nightmare. Where was she? Would he ever see her again?  
  
.................................  
  
Kirsty strained to try and make out if someone else was in the room. She could swear she was hearing noises, but her blindfold prevented her finding out what they were. She had been driven by Dennis to some sort of lock up where they had met up with Josh. Dennis had left to find Kane and Josh had driven her to where she was at the minute. She didn't know exactly where, only that she had been cramped in the boot of a car for nearly quarter of an hour. Josh had tied her up and gagged her before leaving. All he had told her was that so long as Kane did as he was told she would be fine. She just wanted him there. Why wasn't he? Why hadn't he come as soon as he had heard she was in trouble? Was it because of the argument? Had she been right all along about the other woman? She couldn't bear all this not knowing. All the secrets. She didn't even know whether she'd live to find out the answers to the questions that had been shooting around her head. 


	14. Chapter 14

"It's getting late"  
  
Kane glanced into the mirror, making brief eye contact with his brother, trying to make the hint subtle.   
  
"I hadn't noticed"  
  
Scott's eyes were still fixated on the road. He wanted to get as far as possible. The police would be looking all over for him. Not just the police. He had a lot of enemies who were out for revenge for things in the past. He was free, but he knew he wasn't safe. Not by a long shot.   
  
"We should probably stop soon"  
  
Every second they spent on the road they were getting further away. Further up the country. Away from everything that mattered to him.   
  
"I decide where and when to stop"  
  
Kane cleared his throat.   
  
"Scott... um... I was wondering if we could maybe stop somewhere to get some painkillers... my leg's still pretty bad"  
  
Pretty bad was an understatement. It was agony. He had managed to stop the bleeding but he couldn't move his leg. If he even tried to the pain got worse.   
  
"Awww, does it hurt?"  
  
Scott smirked  
  
"...Didn't think you were such a wimp"  
  
Kane remained silent. When he was younger that sort of comment had used to crush him. He couldn't shed a tear if he hurt himself or Scott would make him feel worthless. He had just been expected to get on with it without a fuss. Now he was stronger, more able to put up with Scott's cruel remarks. His self-confidence had been boosted through the months he had spent with Kirsty. Scott glanced back at him thoughtfully.   
  
"There's a 24-hour pharmacy in the next town... we'll get something there"  
  
Kane was blown away by this gesture. Scott was actually listening to him. There was a first time for everything.   
  
"Ta"  
  
Kane half-expected Scott to come out with another comment, but he remained silent, thinking. Building a mental plan concerning the next few days.   
  
"So.... You haven't told me how you managed to get into all this trouble with Dennis yet"  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"We've got all the time in the world"  
  
..........................................  
  
CARAVAN   
  
Rhys stared out at the house as the final light went out at the caravan park. The tension over family dinner had been almost unbearable, although with only four of them remaining it wasn't really a family. Max had been asking questions left, right and centre, Jade was completely blanking him, Dani was still coming to terms with the news about Kane and they were all in a state over Kirsty and Shelley. He had decided it would be best for him to remain in the van until things settled down and Max had been the only one to offer any sort of argument. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour with no success.   
  
..........................................  
  
Kane's eyes snapped open as the car jerked and Scott muttered something indecipherable beneath his breath. It had to be one of the worst nights of his life. Every slight movement Scott made in his sleep woke him. He was too exhausted to even think of trying to make an escape. The pain all over his body had subsided following a dosage of strong painkillers but he still felt too crook to even think about making a getaway. It would have been too risky even if he had been in full health. No, it would be safer to keep Scott sweet. He lay back down on the back seat, shutting his eyes. If he tried hard enough he could just about imagine he was back with Kirsty on that night they spent in the back of his car. He missed her like crazy.  
  
..........................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Rhys enters through the back as Jade switches the kettle on.  
  
"Morning"  
  
Jade glances towards him, not replying.  
  
"Sleep alright?"  
  
She shrugged  
  
"Why don't I make us all some breakfast - tell you what, I'll do us all some pancakes, just like the old - "  
  
"You walked out on us Dad! Don't think you can just walk back in here and pretend nothing's changed"  
  
Rhys nodded ashamedly, walking out of the kitchen as Carter knocked on the door.   
  
"Inspector Carter... come in... is there any more news?"  
  
"We've ID-ed the body we found at the garage"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Do you know a Mr Dennis Marshall?"  
  
So it wasn't Kane. Rhys frowned.   
  
"Never heard of him"  
  
He glances towards Dani, who shakes her head  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
"We've pulled him in a few times in the past ten years... could never get anything solid on him - he was too clever... most of it was drugs-related..."  
  
"So why the hell did he take my daughter?"  
  
Carter ignored the question, continuing.   
  
"We also found out that he has some sort of relationship going with Mrs Jackie West... so it makes sense that he and Josh are in it together... some sort of arrangement that we haven't established just yet"   
  
He paused, flicking through his notebook  
  
"We've also found out that Dennis' mother, Sylvia, is the owner of the B&B where your daughter and Mr Phillips were staying... we've got a search warrant to go over that place with a fine-tooth comb"  
  
"But you still don't know where Kirsty is?"  
  
Carter shook his head glumly, snapping shut the notebook.   
  
"However, we do know that the gun used to kill Mr Dennis Marshall was the same that was used in Scott Phillip's escape earlier this week... I'll keep you informed"  
  
..........................................  
  
CAR  
  
Kane watches through the car window as Scott tips half a bottle of water over his head to wake himself up, before smoothing down his hair. He took a glance around the open countryside, before returning to the car.   
  
"We should get another few hundred miles done today"  
  
"Where are we headed?"  
  
"Queensland - town called Mackay... Dad has a cousin there or something who owns a boatyard"  
  
"Alfie?"  
  
"That's him... we just need to get out of the country and I'm safe"  
  
"Nah, Alfie's straight... there's no way he's gonna help you"  
  
Scott shook his head, smirking.   
  
"He might need some light persuasion..."  
  
He gently patted his waistband, making reference to the gun that was still safely tucked away.   
  
"...I've heard he's got a wife and a couple of kids... wouldn't want anything to happen to them..."  
  
He smiled to himself as Kane looked nervously at him.   
  
"...trust me, we'll be fine..."  
  
He climbed back into the drivers seat, before glancing back at Kane.   
  
"Are you staying in the back or what?"  
  
"Well, my leg's still a bit crook..."  
  
He hesitated thoughtfully. It was best not to make a fuss. He opened the door and hauled himself out, using the top of the car as a support. A night in the back of that car and his bones were aching like hell. He manoeuvred himself into the front, slamming the door shut behind him. He glanced into the mirror, frowning at his battered appearance.   
  
"Reckon we should probably swap motors somewhere as well... just so we don't get tracked down... last thing we need is the cops on our back again"  
  
.................................  
  
Carter entered the station, immediately greeted by another man in a suit.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The team have searched the Bed and Breakfast from top to bottom - nothing that connects Sylvia Marshall to any of this... she's clean"  
  
"And is she saying anything"  
  
"She's hardly in a state to answer questions... her son's just been killed"  
  
"Of course... keep me updated... "  
  
.................................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Dani approaches Josh's bedside hesitantly. She wasn't sure why she had come. Josh was still out of it, and even the doctors were expecting the worst. But he was the missing link. The one person that could tie it all together. What exactly was going on. However much she despised him for what he had done she willed him to get better. Either Carter was right and Scott Phillip's had got hold of her with Kane, or she was somewhere else, and only Josh would know where that was. Or who she was with.  
  
.................................  
  
Scott climbed out of the car and looked up at the medium-sized, semi-detached house.   
  
"This is it - number ten"  
  
They'd done some asking around to find out the right address for the Jameson family and had managed to get the exact address. Kane climbed out of the car. His leg was still giving him trouble, not to mention the rest of his bruised body, and he limped around to Scott's side.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A man approached along the pavement, carrying a couple of bulging shopping bags. Scott grinned at the approaching figure.   
  
"Alfie! How are you doing?"  
  
A puzzled look passed over the mans face, before he turned as white as a sheet.   
  
"You're Richie's kid... Scott?"  
  
Kane could see Alfie was terrified. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I don't think you being here's a good idea... what with your current... situation"  
  
He'd heard all about the recent jailbreak. He hadn't thought for one minute Scott would rock up on his doorstep though.   
  
"Shouldn't let a few cops come between the family... are you gonna let us in... it's freezing out here"  
  
  
  
Alfie was too petrified to refuse. He'd heard stories, in particular about the guard shot dead when Scott managed to escape. He wasn't one for taking risks. Reluctantly he unlocked and opened the door, vowing to talk them out of staying.   
  
Scott stepped inside, walking straight into the living room as if the house was his own. Kane entered hesitantly, stopping to wipe his feet hastily on the doormat. Scott picked up a picture off the mantelpiece.   
  
"Your kids?"  
  
Alfie nodded regretfully. The last thing he wanted to do was expose his family to one of Richie's kids. He'd long ago cut ties with the family.   
  
"Yeah... Kylie and Joseph"  
  
"Nice little family you have here"  
  
"Look, my wife will be back any minute... if it's money you want I can get you any amount"  
  
Kane noted the mans desperation and just felt ashamed of Scott.   
  
"I'm sure your wife - Sandra is it? - won't mind us sticking around for a while"  
  
Almost on cue, the front door opened and kids voices floated in, followed by that of an older woman.   
  
"Tell your Dad I'll be in in a minute!"  
  
Two children charged through into the living room, stopping dead as they saw Scott. He was grinning at them but he still looked daunting.  
  
"You must be Kylie and Joe"  
  
"Kids, could you go to your room, Daddy's busy and - "  
  
Scott interrupted, coming between Alfie and the children, bending down, the same grin fixed onto his face.   
  
"I'm your Uncle Scott" 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
Alfie swallowed back fear.  
  
"Kids, would you go to your room please"  
  
Scott stood back up, looking to Alfie as the two children fled, largely out of fear of the figure who had given them that daunting smile other than their fathers hasty instruction.   
  
"Nice kids... you must be proud..."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
A young woman entered cautiously through the front door and walked into the lounge.   
  
"...sorry, I didn't realise we had visitors"  
  
Richie smiled faintly, tugging at his collar in an attempt to loosen the collar. All of a sudden he was boiling hot. Stress always did that to him.   
  
"This is... Scott and Kane... they're Richie's boys..."  
  
Her smile faded rapidly. She'd heard the stories. The nightmare that was Alfie's family. And she wanted nothing to do with them. Especially as she knew Scott was on the run.   
  
"Oh"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Scott turned on the charm, smiling at her. But she blanked him completely.   
  
"Alfie, could I have a word?"  
  
"Sure... excuse me a moment"  
  
He walked past Scott and Kane into the hallway, where Sandra joined him, closing the door.   
  
...........................  
  
Josh opened his eyes, hazily looking around the hospital room, his eyes adjusting to the brightness and focusing on the figure at his bedside.   
  
"Dan..."  
  
He couldn't help but smile. But she didn't return the look. Much as she was relieved that he had pulled through the mixture of love and hate she had towards him left her feeling numb and confused.  
  
"Where's Kirsty?"  
  
She had her hand pressing down on his neck as he lay, vulnerable, on the bed.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"I heard you on the phone"  
  
So she knew.   
  
"I was only trying to help Dan... you've got to believe me"  
  
"Josh!"  
  
Her raised voice attracted the attention of the nurse on duty, who promptly asked her to leave. Scowling, she went to sit out in the waiting room whilst Josh got some 'rest' after his 'disturbing ordeal'.   
  
...........................  
  
Late night  
  
Kane filled up a glass of water from the kitchen tap. He couldn't quite believe what Scott had dragged him into this time.   
  
"Hi"  
  
He spun round to face Alfie, relieved that it wasn't Scott sneaking around the house at all hours.   
  
"Hey... I was just grabbing a drink..."  
  
"Yeah... go ahead... look, do you know how long you and Scott'll be sticking around?"  
  
"Like he said... until you get us out of here"  
  
He shuffled uneasily. He wasn't enjoying repeating Scott's words. He'd leave that second if he could. But with Scott on his back nothing was that easy.   
  
Alfie nodded and walked back in the direction of his office.  
  
"So what you doing?"  
  
"Work... I couldn't sleep"  
  
He sat down at his desk, unnerved by Kane's presence in the door frame.  
  
"You got another job besides the boatyard?"  
  
"Hmm... the boatyard's a bit of a hobby... it runs itself"  
  
A hobby. Kane knew Alfie had money, but to refer to owning an entire business as a 'hobby' amazed him.   
  
"So what are you working on?"  
  
"I'm an architect... just checking over some plans for commercial development on the edge of town"  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"Hmm... looks like Mackay's gonna be getting it's own HMV... and a Myers"   
  
"Cool"  
  
Alfie bent back over the plans. Just a few more alterations to make before the builders descended on the area and one of the largest developments to hit the town would be in construction. His largest project to date.   
  
"Look... I'm sorry... about Scott... he can be a bit full-on sometimes"  
  
"He takes after his father"  
  
Kane nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
"He doesn't mean to be so..."  
  
"Twisted?"  
  
"Hmm... he just wants to get out of here - start a new life..."  
  
Kane wished it was totally true, but he knew Scott was planning another life of crime in another country. And when he was done there he'd move on to wreck more havoc   
  
"And you... what do you want?"  
  
"I haven't got much choice"  
  
"There's always a choice... you can't let him control your life... that's why I cut my ties with the family years ago"  
  
"It's not that easy"  
  
Kane stood up, walking out of the office and heading back to the lounge. He had happily accepted a sofa, but Scott had insisted on sleeping in a 'proper' bed, so Joe had moved into Kylie's room for the night and Scott had made himself at home.   
  
...........................  
  
Dani ran out into the hospital corridor, gasping for breath as she ran into a police officer and recited what Josh had just told her. He'd given her an address, a house on an empty, condemned, estate. He had left Kirsty there before he drove back to the Bay. Dani could tell he wasn't lying. She knew him well enough. Besides, he was still on deaths door.  
  
...........................  
  
Alfie approached Scott nervously as he stuffed breakfast into his mouth, leafing through the paper, chuckling to himself at the idiots who went on crime sprees and got themselves nicked. Alfie cleared his throat and Scott glanced upwards.   
  
"Tomorrow... I can arrange for you to get out by boat... just across to Papua New Guinea"  
  
"And what are you proposing we do over there?"  
  
Scott folded his arms stubbornly. He wanted to get around the world, somewhere he'd never be found.   
  
"The cops aren't gonna be looking for you over there... grab a flight to America, Spain, Britain... anywhere you fancy"  
  
"So... what do you reckon bro? I fancy America myself... always fancied meeting the Mafia... nice bunch of guys so I heard"  
  
Kane looked at him, expressionless.   
  
"Yeah... great"  
  
At least Scott would be at home over there. But even the thought of leaving the country made him feel ill. Scott ignored his unenthusiastic reaction.   
  
"Tomorrows too late though... it's too risky"  
  
"And today's too soon"  
  
"You own a boatyard... you're the boss... you can so anything there so don't tell me it's not possible"  
  
Alfie nodded, too scared of Scott to refuse.   
  
"I'll see what I can do"  
  
..............................  
  
Later  
  
Scott and Kane drove down a country road, out of town. Alfie was bringing the boat around to another inlet so they could board without risk of being seen. He was still edgy about being caught though. He'd never been one to break the law. The last thing he wanted was for all his employees to see him smuggling an escaped criminal out of the country or there would be hell to pay.   
  
Kane jumps as tyres screech and a black car pulls out directly in front of them. Scott puts all his effort into avoiding a collision and Kane sits back as the car lurches into a violent halt.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Scott speaks gruffly, trying to sound uncaring. Kane nods, swallowing back fear as Scott raises his hand to the ignition, glancing through the wing mirror at the other vehicle. He can't see inside. The windows are blacked out. But a door is opening.   
  
"Let's get out of here then"  
  
He turns the key. The engine starts and fails. He tries again and the car doesn't respond.  
  
"Don't do this to me..."  
  
He was already looking concerned. Panicking. Kane rarely saw him like this. So unsettled. It wasn't in his nature. He withdrew the gun from his waistband seconds too late as the window shattered and he found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.   
  
"Not a good idea mate"  
  
Another hand took hold of his gun and Scott reluctantly released it from his grasp. The door of the car swung open and Scott looked out at the man, complete with balaclava to conceal his identity.   
  
"Get out"  
  
Scott obeyed, swearing that the man would get what was coming to him one day. No one spoke to him and got away with it.   
  
"You too"  
  
Kane knew the instruction was aimed at him. He opened his door and he and Scott were led at gunpoint to the second vehicle. The back door was opened for them and they climbed in. There was someone else in the drivers seat. In dark clothes, accompanied by dark glasses. Hair concealed beneath a chauffeur's cap. Whoever it was didn't acknowledge their presence. The passenger door opened and the second man climbed back in. The press of a button and a glass sheet rose, forming a barrier between those in the front and those in the back. Words were exchanged between those in the front and the car started, heading back towards the city.   
  
.................................  
  
The cops smash the door to the building in and officers swarm in, occupying each room in the house, one by one. Each room empty. Not a sign of life. Not a sign of Kirsty. 


	16. Chapter 16

Scott muttered beneath his breath, staring ahead at the two men in front, clad completely in black. Their identities hidden.   
  
"What is this? The Aussie mafia or something?"  
  
Kane glanced across at him, for once glad of the company, before facing the front again. With any luck it was Josh's henchmen. At least they'd be taking him nearer to Kirsty.   
  
...........................  
  
"Well?"  
  
Dani ran up to the officer as he received a call down the radio  
  
"Sorry Miss Sutherland, they searched the building - they didn't find her"  
  
She stormed back towards Josh's room, but was stopped by a nurse at the door.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She glanced behind her into the room as doctors set to work on Josh, in a desperate attempt to resuscitate him.   
  
...........................  
  
The car pulled to a halt. Words were exchanged by those in front and the driver left, walking into the nearby building. The second, balaclavaed, man, opened the back door, indicating for them to get out, waving his gun at them. Kane climbed out and Scott followed. He seized his chance, making a lunge for the mans weapon as he passed. A brief struggle and a gunshot ensued. Kane turned immediately to see Scott slumping to the floor. He stared for a split second before the man walked forward, forcing him into the building at gunpoint. Kane attempted to turn back. Anything to see what had happened to Scott. As his back was turned something hit him hard on the back of his head and he fell, plunging into darkness.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Kane?!"  
  
His eyes opened wearily. He tried to move but discovered his arms were bound together behind his back and his ankles had been tied as well. He could feel the rough rope cutting into his arms as he tried to prop himself up against the wall. He was in another small room. This time there was barely any light. A door at one end with a small window above to let in a slit of light.   
  
"Kane?"  
  
He thought he had been dreaming it a minute ago but now he could just about make out her shape, outlined against the opposite wall, several metres away.   
  
"Kirst?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
His head was throbbing. But just knowing she was with him was enough to distract him from the pain.   
  
"I am now..."  
  
He smiled faintly, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to see him.   
  
"...how about you?"  
  
"I'll live... it's so good to hear your voice"  
  
"Tell me about it... I thought I'd lost you"  
  
He frowned, recent events coming back to him.   
  
"I guess you're tied up as well?"  
  
An obvious question, but he had to be sure.   
  
"Yeah"  
  
She had been going out of her mind  
  
"Who were those other guys?"  
  
"No idea... they picked me up from the place Josh was holding me and brought me here... I haven't Josh since..."  
  
Kane nodded. Scott had said he'd taught Josh a lesson.   
  
"...how did you know it was Josh that did this?"  
  
"Dennis told me"  
  
"Sylvia's son?"  
  
"Yeah... long story... now's not really the time to explain"  
  
It wasn't going to be easy explaining to anyone how he'd managed to get into that mess. Even he was getting confused as to how everything linked together. Dennis and Josh working together for individual gains, Josh for revenge and Dennis for dodgy business matters. Scott had got rid of Dennis, and most likely Josh too, and now they'd found themselves captured by another set of armed men, who seemed to have got rid of Scott. They were going to have a job explaining it all when they got out.   
  
"Where's Dennis now?"  
  
He had dropped her at a lock up garage where Josh had been waiting, before driving away again to locate Kane. Kane coughed uncomfortably.   
  
"He... he's dead... Scott shot him"  
  
He didn't like to go into details. He needn't burden Kirsty with his bad memories.  
  
"Scott? What's he got to do with it?"  
  
"Another long story"  
  
He laughed. They had a lot of catching up to do.   
  
"So where's he?"  
  
"They shot him... the guys out there"  
  
He indicated towards the door.   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What for? It wasn't you"  
  
Silence. Kane hated himself for snapping. His short fuse. He wasn't sure if he was meant to be upset for Scott. After all Scott had done to him it didn't seem right, but that didn't stop the underlying knowledge that he may well have lost his only brother, the person he had spent most of his childhood with. The man who he had shared some of his most horrifying experiences with.   
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about... you know... all that stuff back home... the argument"  
  
He had never been good at apologies. But he had been out of line back there. He had got himself wound up too easily. Besides, it was all down to him and his lies. Rhys.   
  
"I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have gone off at you like that... I just wanted to know what was going on"  
  
"And I'll tell you... later... once we're safe"  
  
"Just tell me one thing - are you seeing someone else?"  
  
"There is no 'other woman' - I promise"  
  
"A man then?!"  
  
Kane couldn't help but laugh  
  
"No! Kirsty... I love you... no one else... like I said, I'll explain everything when we get out of here... I just need to explain everything properly... not like this"  
  
A short silence  
  
"Any idea what the time is"  
  
He laughed.   
  
"Sure, I'll just untie myself, walk outside and take a look at my watch"  
  
"Sorry... I'm just losing it in here"  
  
She'd been carted around, one place to another, all day, curled up in the boot of two different cars.   
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys slammed down the phone  
  
"No further information"  
  
He mimicked the officer on the other end. Dani looked at him in sympathy, she too upset at the lack of information as to Kirsty's whereabouts. But her mind was further occupied with Josh's death. It had all been so sudden. A few days before she had thought the world of him. Now she didn't know what to feel.   
  
"Nothing?!"  
  
He was getting himself more worked up by the minute. If Scott was out and with Kane then was Kirsty with them? Or was she alone somewhere? Vulnerable. He would never admit it, but had he known Kane was with her he would had felt better. Kane was a lot of things, many of them not good, but over the past months they had reached a level of understanding.   
  
"I've half a mind to go down to the station and tell those incompetent men where they can stick their no information... they should do a bit of proper work for once... I mean, it's meant to be their job and - "  
  
"Calm down Dad, they'll find her"  
  
He saw Max entering, having been alarmed by Rhys' shouting. He seemed to shout most of the time now. It wasn't like before he left when he was in control. He had changed. Everything had changed.   
  
"Yeah... she'll be fine"  
  
Rhys put on a smile for Max's sake, knowing it wouldn't do his nephew any good to worry.   
  
.................................  
  
"This place is driving me crazy!"  
  
She felt like screaming. Her only comfort was the fact that Kane was there. But she was getting claustrophobic. More and more scared about her situation as the minutes ticked by. For all she knew the men could leave. Leave them to die in there, without a soul knowing where they were.   
  
"Babe, it'll be alright, everything will be fine"  
  
"How can it be alright Kane? No one knows where we are... they don't even know that we're in trouble... they just... they just think we're still on the run"  
  
Kane looked across at her sympathetically, desperate to comfort her in some way. Silently cursing the rough rope that bound his hands and feet together. Leaving him unable to be by her side when she needed him. Her pain was his pain, and he was hurting more than ever before.   
  
"They'll find us Kirst..."  
  
"How are they going to help us if they don't know we're in trouble"  
  
"Kirst... your Dad knows... I spoke to him after you disappeared"  
  
He forced it out, knowing that hope might take away her worry. Kirsty's look of distress altered gradually to one of shock and curiosity.   
  
"How come you've been talking to my Dad? Is he back home?"  
  
"Well... he is now... after he found out what was happening with your Mum"  
  
"Kane, this doesn't make sense"  
  
It made some sort of logic, but she refused to believe that Kane had been going behind her back. He wouldn't. He loved her.  
  
"Kirsty, I... I found your Dad a while back..."  
  
Kirsty stared at him, speechless.   
  
"... this isn't how it looks... I was going to tell you but he made me swear not to..."  
  
He received no response. Kirsty tried to shut out his pleas for her to reply. He had lied to her. He could have been lying for months. All the time hurting her family. Driving Shelley to extremes to block out the pain of her husband deserting her.   
  
"Kirst, please?"  
  
He willed her to reply. She just stared at him, slowly processing the information. The door flew open.   
  
"Mr Phillips, good morning"  
  
A man in a dark suit and glasses strolled in and the room was brightened by the light drifting in from the hallway.   
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm an acquaintance of Dennis'..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Great. So more gangsters. Kane regretted getting Kirsty mixed up in it. It was all his doing. She wouldn't be there in the first place if Josh hadn't wanted to exact revenge on him. For what he did all that time ago.   
  
"You see, we've been keeping an eye on him - heard a few rumours he wanted to get out of a... business deal we had"  
  
He'd had men tracking Dennis all day. All around the area, picking people up and dropping them off, doing dealings with Joshua West. He in turn had led them to another building where they had found the girl. What she had to do with anything they had no idea, but it had been best to hold her just in case. In case they could use her to their advantage.   
  
Kane grimaced. So these were the men that Dennis had hoped Josh would get off his back. His reasons for getting mixed up in it all in the first place. The reason he was no longer alive.   
  
"Look, I've got nothing to do with that"  
  
"I know... it's not you I've got the problem with... it's your brother... he killed Dennis and as two-faced as he might be doing deals behind my back, he was still one of us"  
  
"So where is Scott?"  
  
"That's not relevant... untie them"  
  
He commanded his accomplice in the doorway, who hastily obeyed.   
  
"You're gonna let us go?"  
  
It was beyond a dream. It all seemed so easy.   
  
"Like I said, we haven't got a problem with you... so long as you don't mention a word of this to anyone"  
  
"What would I say? A couple of strangers kept me tied up for a few hours before letting me go... come on, I don't even know where I am! I've got nothing to tell"  
  
All he wanted was to get out of there and never look back. To spend his time reconciling with Kirsty, who hadn't said a word since his revelation. He stood up as he was freed.  
  
"All the same... you don't wanna mention this to anyone"  
  
"And Scott?"  
  
"Consider him out of your life" 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
"How are we going to get home?"  
  
She had been cold to him ever since they had left the building. Ever since she had found out what he had been keeping from her.   
  
"Well we've got no money, no phones and no mates to help us out so I guess we'll just have to..."  
  
He eyed up the cars parked in the street thoughtfully. He knew how to, he'd seen Scott do it a thousand times.   
  
"We are not stealing a car"  
  
She'd had more than enough of him and his trouble. Trouble and lies seemed to follow him around.   
  
"Fine then, you stay here!"  
  
He was hungry, cold and exhausted. He really didn't need to be held up further by the law. Kirsty shook her head disgustedly and stormed up the street. He gave up on the idea, unwilling just to leave her.   
  
"Kirsty, where are you going?"  
  
"To find a phone"  
  
"You and what money"  
  
Why did he have to sound so patronising? She turned.   
  
"I'm going to call the police"  
  
She thought about what they'd been through enough that day, from kidnap to shootings. The police would know by know that they were gone, and they'd sort everything out.   
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He didn't fancy the thought of those guys coming after them. After Kirsty in particular. There was a moment at which he thought he could have lost her. He wasn't letting that happen again.   
  
"Because we'll be in even more trouble if we do! Trust me!"  
  
"Trust you?! I don't think I'm going to be able to trust you again!"  
  
"Kirsty, all that stuff with your Dad, I didn't have a choice!"  
  
He couldn't have betrayed Rhys. Couldn't she see that it could all work out for them if he had Rhys on side instead of vehemently against them?   
  
"There's always a choice!"  
  
"Ok, fine, I did the wrong thing, I should have told you, alright!"  
  
"So why didn't you? Why did you choose to lie to me?"  
  
She realised how much he longed for approval, but he was meant to love her. He was meant to trust her.  
  
"Can we talk about this later? Right now I just want to get home... we'll talk about it then"  
  
"I want to go home - back to the caravan park"  
  
"Kirsty, come on!"  
  
"No Kane, you've been lying to me for months - I can't just forget that"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you"  
  
"Well you have"  
  
She started to jog away, picking up her pace as she realised he was pursuing her and eventually gained distance, knowing that she could outrun most people. He gave up, walking back to that car he had seen. He had to get back somehow.   
  
...........................  
  
"Any news?"  
  
Rhys replaced the handset and looked at Dani, shaking his head.   
  
"Not a thing"  
  
He'd been driving Carter mad with his frequent phone calls to the station. Carter was beginning to wish he'd never given his number to Rhys. Didn't the man get that he'd call the moment he received any information.   
  
"How's your Mum"  
  
"Good news... according to the docs she's responding well"  
  
She even looked to have a bit of colour back in her when she and Jade had visited. She had smiled faintly as they had recited Max's latest exploits. All the care and counselling seemed to be kicking in.   
  
"Do you reckon she's ready to see me?"  
  
"Dad, the doctors say we shouldn't give her too much stress"  
  
"So that's what I am, stress?"  
  
The phone rang and he leapt back across the room to grab the handset. They must have finally got some news.   
  
"Summer Bay Caravan Park"  
  
He stumbled through the words.   
  
"Rhys?"  
  
Not the police after all. But any news had to be something.  
  
"Kane! What happened? Where are you? Have you found her?"  
  
He didn't particularly want to recite the tale of killings, Kirsty being lost in a strange town and the fact that he was driving a stolen car.   
  
"Look, I'm fine and so is Kirsty"  
  
Rhys sighed in relief, nodding at Dani, whose face had dropped the minute he had said 'Kane' so enthusiastically. As if he was actually glad to hear from him.   
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Not right now... you see she found out about you and she did a runner... I'll find her though"  
  
Easier said than done, but Rhys needn't know that. All that mattered was that Kirsty was free. Finally out of danger.   
  
"Make sure you do... where are you?"  
  
He didn't like Kane's tone of voice. As if he was to blame for him losing Kirsty again. But he had to keep his cool if he wanted to see Kirsty again.   
  
"I haven't got a clue... I've got to go"  
  
He hung up as he turned the street corner. He'd been driving around the same area for ages, hoping to catch sight of her. Finally he saw her, still walking briskly away, attempting to hitchhike. Pressing the horn, he pulled into the side of the road.   
  
She glanced at the approaching car thankfully. With any luck they would be heading her way. As the driver wound down his window she scowled. Couldn't he ever leave her alone? She didn't want to talk to him. Especially now he had gone against her wishes and nicked a car anyway. Did he not realise the sort of trouble he was getting into?   
  
"Kirsty, will you just get in!"  
  
She ignored him.   
  
"Look, we'll go back to Summer Bay, alright?! I just don't want you getting into some strangers car"  
  
She sighed, exasperated, stopping on the pavement, allowing him to pull up beside her. Kirsty tore the door open, climbing in and slamming her door shut. She refused to look at him and opted to stare out of the window, arms and legs folded, reluctant to be there at all.   
  
He glanced across nervously at her as he started the car.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
He received no reply. Didn't she realise how worried he had been when he realised she was gone? How he had gone out of his mind. He'd have done anything to swap places with her, to make her safe. Anything at all. He continued, becoming more downhearted as she blanked him.   
  
"It's been a long couple of days... ended up visiting a relative up the coast with Scott... haven't seen him for years... Dad liked to pretend he didn't exist"  
  
It was like talking to a brick wall, but at least it broke the silence. She was trying her best to ignore him, she just wanted to get home. Properly home. And not to that tiny cramped room in the Bed and Breakfast.   
  
"Alfie will be wondering where we are... we were meant to meet him in his boat earlier..."  
  
He smiled faintly, trying vainly to make light of the situation. Thinking of everything they'd been through in the past couple of days. It had been like living in a movie.   
  
"Will you shut up?!"  
  
She passed him a momentary fiery glance   
  
"Right... sorry"  
  
They continued the drive in silence, Kane occasionally glancing across at her, her silence and bitterness ripping into him. He diverted his attention into working out where they were and where they should be heading, examining each road sign they passed until he was confident they were headed in the right direction.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Evening  
  
Rhys glanced up at the clock as he laid the table. It had been hours since Kane's phone call. Surely they wouldn't have been that far away. He just hoped they were coming back home. And that Kane wouldn't be cruel enough to take her back to that primitive Bed and Breakfast after she'd been through goodness knows what.   
  
"Dinner's ready"  
  
He raised his voice up the stairs as max entered from the front porch.   
  
"Any news from Kirsty?"  
  
"Yeah... Kane's found her"  
  
Kane... Max has heard his name mentioned a few times but he couldn't work out who exactly he was. He had tried asking Dani, with limited success. She had just told him that 'Kane' was out looking for Kirsty.   
  
"When's she coming back?"  
  
One of the clouds was finally lifted off the family. Soon they would all be safe, and they could start repairing all the recent problems. Kirsty would be back and Shelley would get better and they'd all be happy again. Max grinned.  
  
"Do you want any help with dinner Uncle Rhys?"  
  
"You're too late... you can help eat it though"  
  
He;d made more than enough, not thinking that he didn't have as many mouths to feed.   
  
"Are you going to save some for Kirsty?"  
  
Max peered through the glass of the over door.   
  
"I'd better... she'll go mad if she comes in and finds out you've eaten hers"  
  
Rhys just hoped it would all be that simple. That they would be able to be happy again, despite their problems.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Exterior   
  
Kirsty opened her door and Kane was about to do the same. He;d get rid of the car later.   
  
"Don't think you're coming in!"  
  
He looked at her, stunned and hurt by her rejection. She slammed the car door, walking up to the house alone to face the family, or what was left of it. 


	18. Chapter 18

Kirsty entered the house nervously, pausing as the entire family turned their attentions to her. A broad grin spread over Max's face, but Jade was the first to rush across the room and throw her arms around her sister. At least they didn't hate her, that was a start. But then there was Dani. Kirsty froze as she saw Dani standing awkwarly at the end of the room. Even Max didn't come up with a daft comment, sensing the tension. After a moment of silence Dani spoke.   
  
"Kirst... I know about... him... Dad told me"  
  
Kirsty nodded in acknowledgement, finding it a strain to even look her in the eye.   
  
"I never meant for it to happen - "  
  
"I never meant for it to happen - "  
  
Dani smiled weakly  
  
"Never mind, the main thing is you're safe"  
  
It was the truth. For those days that Kirsty had been in danger Kane had barely crossed her mind. Kirsty's safety had come first. She embraced her sister, pulling her into a tight hug, keen to break the atmosphere between them. A couple of tears escaped Kirsty. Dani was being so calm about it. Maybe she'd just had time to adjust. As the sisters parted, Rhys approached her, moving to hug her, to welcome Kirsty back. He had been goinjg out of his mind ever since she disappeared. She backed away.  
  
"Don't bother Dad"  
  
After all he had done to the family he was expecting everything would be alright again. Unbelievable.   
  
"Yeah... I heard Kane told you about... you know"  
  
He nodded, meaning the arrangement between he and Kane. He didn't know how much she knew, whether she knew about him giving Kane money or if she only knew that they had been in contact all those months.   
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
She looked at him stonily.   
  
"Is he not coming in?"  
  
Kirsty frowned. That was a first.   
  
"Looking forward to seeing him are you?"  
  
Rhys shook his head, exasperated. Of course not. He didn't like the guy, all he had done was tolerate him. It had been for the best at the time. And now they were back home there was no reason for them to have anything to do with Kane Phillips. And from what it looked like, he and Kirsty were on the rocks. Maybe now he would leave them alone.   
  
"So how's Mum?"  
  
The house seemed cold without her there. She blamed her father for that as well. If he hadn't run off and left them they wouldn't be in such a mess.   
  
"Better than she has been lately... Flynn's been a great help"  
  
..............................  
  
Kane watched as the car burst into flames. He had chosen an abandoned piece of land a mile or so out of the Bay to dispose of the car. He couldn't risk dumping it. Not with all the DNA and fingerprint checking they could do now. The flames hit the fuel tank and the car was gutted. Taking a last look at the burning wreck he turned, making his way back to the road, preparing for the walk. He only hoped his Aunt would still be awake. And that she'd let him stay.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN  
  
Rhys settled down into his bed. Kirsty had blown her top when he had suggested moving back into the house, and Jade had been less than pleased. Dani had been indifferent, and Max had been the only enthusiastic family member. But the majority won and he headed back to the van for another night, this time safe in the knowledge that his family were safe.   
  
..............................  
  
Kane approached the house, freezing as he saw a large 'For Sale' sign up outside. Rose had no intention of moving anywhere when he had last spoken to her, so what was going on. He stepped up to the window. Most of the house had been cleared out, with few boxes remaining.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
He swung around. He recognised the man as being one of Rose's neighbours. Wilfred, or something like that. His Aunt hadn't been close to her neighbours. Her family background hadn't exactly made her popular.   
  
"I'm looking for Rose"  
  
"You a relative?"  
  
He looked the younger man up and down. He recalled Rose having a young lad staying with her. Some relative or other.  
  
"Her nephew... she didn't say she was leaving..."  
  
"She passed away a couple of weeks ago"  
  
Kane looked at him, stunned into silence. He couldn't believe he hadn't been around. What if she had needed him? He'd just gone waltzing off into the sunset in pursuit of a dream without a thought for her. He'd just assumed she'd manage like she had done all her life. And he hadn't known a thing about it. No one had thought to try and get in touch. Not that he'd even left a contact address anyway.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
He looked back up at the house. It suddenly seemed so desolate. The flowers in the window boxes had died off without their constant attention and the windows were bare, having lost their decorative net curtains and the quaint glass ornaments and flowers that had sat on the downstairs window sills.   
  
"So who owns the house?"  
  
He had nowhere to go now, no one to turn to. Of course, he could always return to their room at Sylvia's, if he was welcome, but that would entail getting there without cash. But at least he'd have his own car at his disposal once he reached there, that was if Rhys hadn't decided to seize control of that in his absence.   
  
"Her brother inherited apparently... haven't seen him though - just the house clearance lot"  
  
That'd be because he was in prison serving a life sentence. He couldn't believe Rose hadn't written a will. Never would she have let his father get his hands on her property. He could say goodbye to the hope of living there again. It wasn't like his father was going to take pity on him, the son that grassed him up to the cops all those years ago. He hadn't meant to, but that police officer had promised him lots of things. She had promised he'd never have to face that sort of misery again. He should never have believed her. He wound up being put into Scott's care. Nothing had changed, it was just a younger, tougher bloke laying into him as usual. A different person who turned the key in the lock to keep him out of their flat at night. He nodded, briefly thanking the man as he shuffled away back into his own house.   
  
Kane looked around the dark street, debating where to go. Not fancying a night in the rough as the sky was clouding over. Taking a glance around, he went round to the back of the house. He knew exactly which window he'd been on at Rose to get replaced. He spotted it, relieved that Rose hadn't updated her security since he'd left. Forcing the window open, he swung himself inside, landing with a thud on the floor of what had been Rose's lounge. Now it was little more than an empty room.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Morning  
  
Kirsty woke up sweating, arms flailing around her, kicking the covers away. She received a further shock as she awoke to see Jade leaning over her.  
  
"Kirst, are you ok"  
  
She groaned groggily, sitting up and taking a glance at the clock.   
  
"Hmmm... just a bad dream"  
  
"I brought you some coffee - we've been worried about you"  
  
She signalled towards the mug on the bedside table.   
  
"How come?"  
  
"You've been shouting out all night... you even had Max awake and it usually takes a freight train to wake him up"  
  
Kirsty smiles fakely at this intended joke. She wasn't sure what was weighing so heavily on her mind. She was alive, she was safe, and she was back with a family that loved her. So why couldn't she just put everything else aside?   
  
"Sorry... what was I saying?"  
  
Jade replied hastily.   
  
"You were calling out for Kane"  
  
Kirsty scowled.   
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
She swung herself off the bed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She couldn't even remember what the nightmare had been about  
  
"Could you just leave me alone Jade!"  
  
"Sure... but the police want to speak to you as soon as possible"  
  
Rhys had called Carter first thing to let him know about his daughters return. It hadn't been worth bothering him the previous night.   
  
..............................  
  
Kane awoke to the sound of the door being smashed in. Shortly after a couple of uniformed police officers entered the room. He stood up, aware that he wasn't even meant to be there.   
  
"Mr Phillips... I believe we've met before..."  
  
He might have known it was one of the Phillips kids. One of the neighbours had reported seeing one of the windows forced open in Rose's old place.  
  
"I'm arresting you for breaking and entering" 


	19. Chapter 19

"Hang on, there's been some sort of mistake... this is my Dad's place"  
  
"Right..."  
  
The cop jeered, unconvinced. He knew who owned that house. Rose's late husband had been a good friend of his fathers. And this low life was trying to convince him that the house belonged to the Phillips family.   
  
"...and I'm the tooth fairy"  
  
His partner laughed and Kane looked between them, seething.   
  
"Look it up if you like - the house is owned by my father, Richard Phillips... he inherited it from my Aunt Rose"  
  
A glance was exchanged between the officers  
  
"Sure... we'll look it up... just as soon as we get you booked into one of the cells back at the station"  
  
He was led roughly out to the waiting patrol car, his head pushed down as he was put into the back seat. A moment later they were on the move.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
"Look, I've no idea... you'll have to talk to Kane"  
  
Kirsty had spent the past half hour attempting to explain to the police that she had very little idea where she had been for the past few days. The only guys she knew by name had been Dennis and Josh and, as she learnt, both had died. She just wanted to forget about it. Kane could clear it all up, it was his fault they got into the mess in the first place. Josh had only wanted to avenge what he had done to Dani. And she couldn't even tell the police where to find Kane.  
  
Carter's phone rang and he turned away, withdrawing it from his pocket.   
  
"Carter"  
  
He frowned  
  
"What?... how come? Yeah... I need to have words with him myself.. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He hung up and turned back to the Sutherland's  
  
"It seems that Mr Phillips is down at the station... a couple of my officers have arrested him..."  
  
Her first thought was the stolen car. She had told him not to do it, but since when did her feelings matter?  
  
"...for breaking and entering"  
  
It was one stupid thing after another with him. Did he not learn? Kirsty turned away.   
  
"I'm going to get back to the station and find out what's going on... if you remember anything just let me know"  
  
He withdrew a card containing his mobile number from the inside pocket of his jacket, handing it to Kirsty. Grabbing his jacket, he left the house.   
  
..............................  
  
Kane paced back and forth in the cell. The officers who had brought him in had taken great pleasure in announcing to the custody sergeant that they'd arrested one of the Phillips kids.  
  
The door swung open and Carter stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Well Mr Phillips... you've got yourself into quite a little mess"  
  
"Look I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"We checked out the house... like you said, inherited by your father"  
  
"So I'm free to go?"  
  
That would at least be one problem solved.   
  
"I'm afraid not... your father says he never gave you permission to enter the property"  
  
So they'd spoken to him  
  
"I just needed somewhere to sleep"  
  
Surely they weren't going to charge him for forcing open a single window and using the floor as a bed for a single night.   
  
"He wants to press charges"  
  
"What?!"  
  
That was his father all over. Ruthless and sadistic to the end.   
  
"Likelihood is you'll be let off with a warning and a fine for the window... we've decided to let you out on bail... and I also need to get a statement about the past few days"  
  
Kane nodded dismally. His life was spiralling out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Rhys entered through the back door, glancing warily around the house. He felt like an intruder now, like he shouldn't be there. He jumped back as Kirsty entered, her look telling him automatically what she thought of him. No longer that respect, but disgust.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're having a family dinner tonight"  
  
He was going to reveal all that night. The whole truth about why he left. The truth about his illegitimate son, Dylan.   
  
"In your dreams"  
  
Kirsty switched on some music, turning the volume up to block out her father. He turned and made his way outdoors again, undefeated. She wasn't going to have a choice but attend the dinner. It was his house and he was going to set the ground rules.   
  
...........................  
  
POLICE STATION (Exterior)  
  
Kane exited the station, glad to be out of that dingy cell. Carter had asked him no end of questions about where he had been, but he had told them the last few days were blank in his mind. He didn't know where he had been, what he had seen, who he had been with, what had happened to Scott or how he had got back. Carter and his colleague didn't look as though they believed a word of it, but he knew it would cause less trouble in the long run if he said nothing and claimed the trauma had caused memory loss. They had offered him doctors and psychiatrists but he had turned them all down. All he wanted to do was sort his life out, his number one priority being Kirsty.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
The Diner fell into silence as Rhys entered. It was his first trip into the Bay since h had returned and he had been treated like a freak. The object of whispering and speculation. He could only think that Kane had suffered it for years. He wasn't sure exactly how much people knew, but they'd have to be stupid not to have noticed his absence from the Bay for so long, and most would have known about Shelley's overdose.   
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
Alf smiled, attempting to make Rhys feel more comfortable, knowing it wasn't his place to pry into the Sutherland's business. Fortunately, it was Colleen's day off and Rhys wouldn't be subjected to her interrogation.   
  
"I'll have your best chocolate cake"  
  
He forced a smile at Alf as he handed over his cash.   
  
"Special occasion?"  
  
Alf removed a cake from the cabinet and placed it carefully into a box  
  
"Family dinner... I'm trying to get the family back on track"  
  
It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to tell them the full story. It was the only way if he wanted to keep them.  
  
"Look..."  
  
He lowered his voice, leaning towards Alf  
  
"How much does everyone round here know... about what's happening between me and Shell?"  
  
He knew Alf was the man to ask, he knew most of what happened in the Bay.   
  
"Not a lot... the kids have been handling things themselves since Shelley went into hospital... just that it involved money trouble and you doing a runner"  
  
Rhys nodded  
  
"Good..."  
  
He picked up the cake box and retreated from the Diner. The less people knew about his shameful activities the better.   
  
...........................  
  
B+B ROOM (Evening)  
  
Kane unlocked the door, entering he and Kirsty's room. He hadn't seen Sylvia on his way in, but according to the new room-maid she hadn't been the same since the death of her son. Kane couldn't help but feel the guilt, knowing all too well that Scott had shot him in cold blood. The room was messier than he had left it, but apparently the police had turned the place over in search of any clues as to the whereabouts of either he, Kirsty or Dennis. Sitting on the bed, he looked around him. Their photo still stood on the bedside table. They had had it taken at one of the photo booths whilst they were searching for jobs, before he had succeeded in finding work at the orange orchard. He picked up the photo, running his finger over her face, before continuing his scan of the room, which had been their home for so many months. So many memories of an era that had died.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
The family sat around the table, Shelley's seat the only one remaining painfully empty.   
  
"Can I eat in my room?"  
  
Kirsty couldn't bear being sat at the same table as her father, knowing all the damage that he had done. She had heard all about the money he'd been giving Angie Russell.  
  
"No, I need to talk to you - all of you"  
  
She had half a mind to leave anyway, but Rhys had been so forceful about them all attending that she knew something was up, and she couldn't miss it.  
  
"More secrets?"  
  
Rhys looked down at his dinner plate, ignoring her tone.   
  
"You all know about why I left... the money trouble and..."  
  
"Your affair with Angie?"  
  
Kirsty glared at her father and Jade laid down her cutlery.   
  
"There was never an affair... as such..."  
  
Jade interrupted disbelievingly  
  
"Yeah, right... so you're paying her hundreds of dollars because...?"  
  
"Because I have a son..."   
  
There. He had said it. He couldn't bring himself to look up.   
  
"...the result of a one night stand... I have to take responsibility for my child"  
  
That was what he'd been telling himself all those years. That he was doing the right thing by giving Angie the money, despite knowing that he was going behind the back of his wife. Angie had relished in the fact that she had a hold over him, that she could blackmail him into paying the money. Rhys told himself it wasn't blackmail. It made him feel better to think of it as taking responsibility for his actions.   
  
Stunned silence crossed the table.   
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
Kirsty glanced at her father  
  
"Your Mum doesn't...   
  
He cleared his throat, knowing just how badly Kirsty was going to take the next news  
  
"I told Kane..."  
  
Kirsty slammed down her cutlery and stood up, unable to face any more revelations. Kane had known everything and kept it from her.   
  
"Kirsty, please sit down"  
  
His voice was too weak to have an effect and Kirsty made a beeline for the front door.   
  
"I feel sick"  
  
Jade and Dani also dispersed upstairs, grappling with the new information.  
  
Rhys glanced at Max across the table, glad that at least one person could still bear to be in the same room as him.   
  
...........................  
  
He woke with a jerk, sweat glistening on his forehead and his body trembling uncontrollably. Lately those nightmares had returned with twice the force and intensity. Reliving the past time and time again, with no escape.  
  
He rolled over in the bed, reaching out, discovering an empty space beside him, where she should have been. Where she had been for months. The empty bed brought him back to reality, the reality that she wasn't there to support him, to hold him whilst the mental torture subsided and he fell back to sleep. Instead he was alone, the room pitch black, no sign of warmth or love to keep him from remembering the past.  
  
Fumbling for the switch on the bedside lamp he illuminated the room and sat up in bed, wiping away the sweat, ashamed at the tears that were forming. Grabbing for his phone he dialled out to her mobile, desperately hoping that she'd have got it back now that she was home. Needing to hear her voice telling him everything would be alright, seeking any kind of comfort or support through that lonely night.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty rolled over in bed, groaning as she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed hold of it from off her bedside table, taking a look at the caller display, which read only 'K'. Without pausing to think, she switched the phone off. 


	20. Chapter 20

He splashed cold water over his face, leaning onto the side of the basin and staring at himself in the mirror. He had barely had a minutes sleep that night. Everytime he closed his eyes he was consumed by the past. All that had happened in the past few days had stirred up so many things that he had spend the last months getting over. It felt like he was back at square one again, only this time he was totally alone. He didn't have Kirsty to lean on when things got too tough for him to handle. He had tried calling her several times in the night, only to be greeted with that formal answering service. He kept telling himself that she didn't know it was him calling, that she'd realise in the morning and call him up. That she'd care. He patted his face dry with a towel, exiting the bathroom and walking back across the corridor to their room. His room.   
  
He had already informed the new lady at reception that he would be leaving that day. There was no reason for him to stick around. He had phoned into work and handed in his notice and now all there was left to do was pack. His car seemed to be still in one piece, so there would be no need to hitchhike again. He dragged their two bags out from beneath the bed, hauling them up to sit on top of the mattress. He then turned to the wardrobe, still packed with reminders of her. Of their life together.   
  
..............................  
  
She awoke, snapping out of her dreamworld back into the harsh reality that was her life. It was late, and Jade, Max and Dani would have left for school already.  
  
She picked up her phone from where she had abandoned it the previous night and glanced at the display. Ten missed calls, every single one from Kane. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Accept that things would never be the same again, she just couldn't trust him any more.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK - Exterior (Later)  
  
Kane crept through the vans, keeping out of sight of any visitors. He had managed to find out the number of Rhys' van via Flynn, and hoped that Rhys might be able to talk to Kirsty on his behalf, or get her a message, or anything. They were far from friends, but he felt the past months had made a difference and smoothed over that hatred and distrust that Rhys had of him. Knocking on the door or the van, he was greeted by Rhys.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you about Kirsty"  
  
"You've split up, there's nothing I can do... and quite frankly I think it would be best if you just accepted that"  
  
It could all work out better for him if Kane left them well alone. Family wounds could be healed and Kirsty's heart-ache would eventually heal as well. And he wouldn't be the cause of any more upset by trying to compromise between his daughters.   
  
"Now if you'd please leave!"  
  
He glanced around, wary that Dani might see Kane there and get upset, or Colleen would broadcast to the Bay that he was having secret meetings with his daughter's rapist. He attempted to shut the door but Kane was quicker, jamming his foot into it and forcing it back open.  
  
"Help me out here, Rhys!... please?"  
  
He looked pleadingly at him. Surely he knew by now how much Kirsty meant to him. He'd been caring for her for months, looking out for her and trying to make her happy. Did it count for nothing? Rhys shook his head and muttered an insincere apology.   
  
"I put everything on the line for you, Rhys. The least you can do is help me get my life back on track"  
  
Rhys owed him more than a few favours and he was determined to play on it. Rhys shook his head, having none of it.   
  
"Look, I'm in enough strife as it is"  
  
"Right, so when you're in trouble I've got to help but when it's me that needs the help you're telling me to go jump?"  
  
Rhys looked at him coldly. How did this boy dare to talk to him like that?   
  
"Basically, yeah"  
  
Kane took a step forward. Rhys stumbled over his words, feeling suddenly intimidated.   
  
"Look, Kane... our... arrangement was for convenience only. Now we're back in Summer Bay I want nothing more to do with you"  
  
"So after everything you're just going to act like nothing has happened"  
  
"I'm back with my family now Kane and that changes everything - when we were out there you weren't hurting Dani - now you are... I think it would be best for everyone if you just left us alone"  
  
Rhys turned and re-entered the caravan. Kane sat on the step, head in hands, as the door slammed shut. He had gone out of his way for Rhys. He had lost Kirsty for him. And still he was treated like scum. Only this time he had no one at all. He had been wrong to lie for Rhys. He knew that now. What had he been thinking? He had thought it might gain him a truce with the family. But he should have told Kirsty straight away. Then none of it would have happened. But he couldn't turn back the clock. He had learnt that before. He stood up and walked out of the caravan park dismally.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He looked up at Jade, who was walking towards the front door.   
  
"I came to see your Dad"  
  
"You're not welcome here"  
  
He decided not to reply. He knew it was the truth. He started to walk away  
  
"You'd already destroyed Dani... why'd you have to go and destroy the whole family as well?"  
  
"I think your Dad managed that by himself"  
  
He continued walking. Jade watched as he climbed into his car and drove off.   
  
CARAVAN PARK (interior)  
  
Jade enters and Kirsty approaches her, having observed the conversation through her window.  
  
"Has he gone?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What was he doing here?"  
  
"He came to see Dad"  
  
Jade was blunt. She was still coming to terms with everything. Dad's betrayal. Kirsty's betrayal. Shelley's overdose. The whole saga with Josh.   
  
"They deserve each other"  
  
Kirsty spoke bitterly. She was trying so hard to hate him. Because if she didn't hate him she would love him. The thin line between love and hate. Whatever her feelings were she still couldn't get him out of her head. He was always there. Her birthday was fast approaching and she thought it would be her first birthday with the man she loved. Now it was going to be her first birthday in a family that was falling apart. Everything was so miserable. It seemed like nothing would put it right.   
  
Jade walked across to the hall  
  
"I might go and see Mum later - are you gonna come?"  
  
Kirsty shook her head. She had been to see her the previous evening. Not a lot was said. Shelley was still full of antidepressants. She showed no real feeling and her mind was often somewhere else. It broke her up to see her like that. Kirsty couldn't help but blame herself. Maybe if she had never run off in the first place none of this would have happened. Maybe running away was the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe Kane was the biggest mistake. Deep down she wouldn't change the events of the past months for the world. Most of it had been good. She'd got a chance of independence in the real world. But the long term effects of her actions were proving to be disastrous.   
  
"No... I don't feel like it"  
  
Kirsty slumped back onto the couch, switching the television on, looking for some sort of distraction from the disaster that was her life.   
  
........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK - interior (Later)  
  
A knock at the door. Kirsty answers, opening the door only part way to check it isn't Kane. In the doorframe there is a boy of about 17. Blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
"Hi... um... I'm looking for Rhys Sutherland?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm his son... Dylan Russell"  
  
Kirsty slams the door shut. This was all they needed. An invasion by Rhys' other family. Another knock on the door. Kirsty opens it and speaks venomously.  
  
"He doesn't live here anymore, alright?"  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
A silence.  
  
"Van five"  
  
Kirsty closes the door in his face again. Dylan Russell turning up out of the blue could only stir up more trouble for them. 


	21. Chapter 21

CARAVAN  
  
Dylan knocks cautiously on the door and Rhys opens it cautiously, just in case it was Kane paying him another visit. His jaw drops in alarm as his son smiles up anxiously at him.   
  
"Dylan... hi"  
  
It was a bolt out of the blue, and both men appeared equally as nervous.   
  
"Hi... I just thought I should come and sort things out... I heard there's been a bit of trouble with Angie"  
  
His mother could be no end of trouble sometimes, and recently he'd discovered the pressure she had been putting on him for money. Blackmailing him so that she didn't reveal the truth to Shelley and destroy his family. He was aware the truth had come out though, and the girl who had answered the door, presumably his half-sister, has greeted him exactly as he had expected to be treated in the Bay.   
  
"Right... come in... it's good to see you again"  
  
Rhys tried to be welcoming, at the same time watching the caravan park in case they were seen. Father and son rarely met up, he being terrified of being found out, but on the other hand desperate to cherish his only son.   
  
"Yeah... and you... Dad"  
  
Dylan climbed up the steps into the van as Rhys stood back to allow him to enter.   
  
"I'd offer you a drink but I haven't had time to go for a shop"  
  
"It's fine... I just came to talk... I'm sorry about what's happened - with your family"  
  
"Maybe it's for the best... at least everything's out in the open... no more secrets and sneaking around"  
  
He'd done enough to last him a few lifetimes at least.   
  
...........................  
  
BEACH  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Max made a feeble attempt to volley the ball back over the net, failing miserably, and Kirsty smiled weakly. Nick, Seb and Jade had managed to talk her into joining in the game, and she had agreed, to take her mind off everything else mainly. It didn't seem to be working. Every time she saw Nick and Jade together she thought of Kane. The last time she had been so jealous was when she was trying to turn off her feelings for Kane the last time. Before they gave into their desire.   
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
She looked up, just in time to see the ball flying towards her, whacking it back across to Nick, Jade and Max's side of the net, sending it hurtling onto the ground.   
  
"Nice one!"  
  
She smiled at Seb, managing to tune back into the game.   
  
From above, Kane watched the game, leaning onto the fencing outside the surf club, staring down at the beach. His heart sinking as he saw her enjoying herself. Moving on.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN  
  
A knock on the door. Rhys gets up from his position beside Dylan on the bed, opening the door reluctantly. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed during his rare time alone with his son.   
  
"Hello Rhys"  
  
Rhys stared in alarm   
  
"Angie..."  
  
His throat had dried up, his eyes widened. She could only mean trouble.   
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
Dylan appeared behind Rhys, silently curing her arrival. He had told her he was going to fin his father and that it would be best if she stayed behind. It would be the sensible thing to do.   
  
"I thought I might find you here"  
  
She smiled sickeningly at her son, walking up the caravan steps so that Rhys had to step aside out of politeness, allowing her access.   
  
"Nice place you've got... home and business in one... must be worth quite a bit"  
  
She glanced around the tiny van.   
  
"What do you want Angie?"  
  
"Just came to collect my - our - son... thought we could discuss some access for you as well"  
  
"Access?! Angie, he's seventeen!"  
  
Rhys sighed. She had a habit of getting under his skin.   
  
"Wouldn't hurt... we could all meet up a few times a month..."  
  
Rhys couldn't believe he was hearing it. She was acting as if he didn't have a life of his own.   
  
"Angie, can we just go"  
  
Dylan could see his mother was only infuriating Rhys. Angie paid her son a glance before smiling at Rhys.   
  
"I'll see you soon Rhys"  
  
She ran her hand along his arm as she brushed past him as she exited the van, sending a chill down his spine.   
  
........................  
  
CARAVAN (late evening)  
  
Dylan knocked on the door  
  
"Dylan... what's happened?"  
  
There had to be a reason why he was back so soon. Dylan stepped inside.   
  
"I found something"  
  
Rhys could tell something was wrong instantly. Dylan paused   
  
"Go on"  
  
He continued hesitantly.   
  
"Adoption papers... Angie's not my Mum... I was adopted at birth"  
  
He hadn't believed it at first, but the evidence was there. His life was a lie. Angie had begged him not to say anything, insisted that blood didn't matter, but she hadn't succeeded in stopping him departing to reveal the truth. The farce couldn't go on any longer, he knew how much it was hurting the Sutherland's. Rhys stared at Dylan blankly.   
  
"No... you must have got the wrong end of the stick"  
  
"All the information was there...my date of birth, my biological parents... there's no mistake... you're not my Dad"  
  
Rhys sat down on the bed, reeling. A moment later he rushed to the sink, retching violently.   
  
You're not my dad. The sentence rang through his head. Years of anguish. Thousands of dollars. And Dylan wasn't even his son. His family had broken up for nothing. He despised Angie. How any person could do such a cruel thing was beyond him. For seventeen years he believed he had a son, lived in fear of his secret being exposed. All for nothing.   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Rhys shook his head, making an attempt to compose himself  
  
"It's not your fault mate"  
  
Dylan nodded gratefully, before leaving the caravan.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kirsty swung round, her face dropping as she saw Dylan pursuing her.   
  
"Still hanging around?"  
  
She scowled.   
  
"Yeah... well, not for much longer... turns out we're not related after all..."  
  
Like she cared. It didn't change the fact that Rhys had had an affair with Angie Russell, or that he'd gone behind their backs, or that he's run off and abandoned them, driving Shelley to despair.   
  
"So?"  
  
He shrugged, having been hoping for some sort of sympathy. He didn't have anyone to turn to. Rhys wasn't his father and he could no longer face Angie, not now he knew the truth. He and Angie had always been so close.   
  
They reached the house.   
  
"See you around?"  
  
She merely glanced back at him before the door closed behind her.   
  
..............................  
  
BEACH - Following day  
  
Dylan descended the beach  
  
"Hi"  
  
Kirsty spun around to face him, her voice hostile  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"Well, could you go and think elsewhere?"  
  
"It's a free country isn't it?  
  
Kirsty frowned. Kane had said that once. At this precise place. When she told him to stop staring at her.   
  
"Look, none of this is my fault"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
If there was no son, Rhys wouldn't have had to support him, they would have their money so Rhys wouldn't have left, Shelley would never have found out and they would be happy.   
  
"I didn't ask for Angie to ruin your family"  
  
"Well she did..."  
  
"I can't change the past... "  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"Look... maybe we could meet up sometime? Get something to eat?"  
  
He didn't know why he had said it. Maybe it was just because he found her headstrong attitude appealing. Maybe he just wanted someone to lean on. After his fall out with his mother he didn't seem to have anyone. There was just something about her that drew him to her specifically.   
  
Kirsty looked at him, bewildered and stunned.   
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No... I - "  
  
Kirsty shakes her head and walks away. She hadn't been prepared for that. Who did he think he was? One moment her half-brother, and the next he was asking her out.   
  
"Kirsty..."  
  
"Just keep out of my family's way... alright?"  
  
She sped up and Dylan stared after her as she drew further away up the beach.   
  
She didn't slow down until she was at the Surf Clun, where she grabbed a takeaway burger and continued her walk home. She chose to walk along the beach, joining the road up to the caravan park at the last possible point.   
  
"Kirsty! wait up!"  
  
She didn't look back, recognising Kane's voice instantly. Instead she sped up, ignoring him. He sped up too and she sighed as he finally appeared by her side, determined to talk to her. He had to talk to her.   
  
"Just leave me alone, ok"  
  
"Is that that you really want?"  
  
He began to wish he hadn't asked the question the minute he had said it. Of course he hoped she had doubts about the split, that she would tell him she loved him and make everything alright again.   
  
"Yes! It's over Kane! I thought I'd got through to you!"  
  
"I love you Kirsty! Doesn't that count for anything"  
  
She avoided eye contact, refusing to allow the words to soften her. Knowing that the minute she looked at him she would realise how much she still loved him. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to just walk away.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Maybe if he left she would forget about him and move on. She couldn't stand the fact that he persisted in trying to win her around. Constantly being in her face, reminding her of her intense feelings for him.  
  
"You hassling her mate?"  
  
For once, Kirsty was grateful that Dylan had shown up.   
  
"And who are you?"  
  
Kane swung around, looking the new arrival up and down   
  
"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same question"  
  
He had never been god at asserting himself. He attempted to return the evil eye the older guy was giving him, with extremely limited success.   
  
"Dylan is that offer to go out still on?"  
  
Kane looked between them, refusing to believe what he was hearing.   
  
"Yeah... sure"   
  
Dylan was surprised at the sudden change of heart, unnerved by the other mans presence.   
  
"Tonight?"  
  
Kirsty continued to blank Kane, smiling enthusiastically at Dylan, trying not to think about what pain she was causing Kane. Trying to concentrate on the fact that Kane lied and deceived her.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good... see you then"  
  
Kirsty sped up the path towards the caravan park, breaking into a run. Kane turned back to face Dylan, who shifted uneasily.   
  
"Dylan... not Rhys' Dylan?"  
  
He knew he recognised that name. Rhys had mentioned his son by name a couple of times. He couldn't help but smile slightly. If this was Dylan, then he and Kirsty were related. It was all an act to make him sweat.   
  
"He's not my Dad"  
  
Kane's face dropped slightly.   
  
"Right... so the minute you find out you start to crack onto his daughter?"  
  
He was desperately trying to find a hole in the story, to prove that it wasn't real.   
  
"It's none of your business"  
  
Kane moved towards Dylan threateningly, struggling to remain in control in the face of the guy who was coming between he and Kirsty.   
  
"It is when it starts to affect me... mate"  
  
He walks past Dylan  
  
"By the way..."  
  
He looks back.   
  
"...lay a finger on Kirsty and I'll kill you" 


	22. Chapter 22

EARLY EVENING - Diner  
  
"You and your Mum are close then?"  
  
She tried to make conversation, however awkward it felt. Going out with someone else just felt wrong, like she was guilty of something. Yet she had chosen the Diner deliberately, with the intention of the word getting back to Kane.   
  
"Yeah... I've never really had a Dad around so..."  
  
He paused anxiously. She pretended not to mind. After all, she and her father weren't exactly getting along. Now she could feel bitter that he hadn't spent enough time with his son... the boy he thought was his son.   
  
"Erm... so me and Angie have been more like mates... just the two of us, you know"  
  
She nodded, smiling. He wouldn't guess she was just being polite. He had been trying so hard ever since they got there, laughing insanely at her jokes, hanging onto her every word. She liked him, there was some kind of connection, but he just wasn't... he wasn't Kane.   
  
"All me and Mum seem to have done is argue"  
  
The short period between the boat accident and the discovery of she and Kane's love had probably been the first time she and her mother had really bonded. Most of her life it had felt like they were light years apart.   
  
"I guess it's different when you've got a whole family... it has always been my dream... a family like yours..."  
  
He paused wistfully. She glanced around, spotting Kane entering the Diner. Turning to Dylan she leant forward, surprising him with a passionate kiss, which he returned, overwhelmed. Kane froze as he saw them, a stab through his heart. Sadness as soon overcome by fury, Dylan having disregarded his earlier warnings to stay away from Kirsty. A split second later, he lunged towards them, grabbing Dylan by his shirt collar, hauling him to his feet.  
  
"Get off her!"  
  
He took a swing at Dylan, relishing in the sound of his jaw cracking out of place and his yelp of intense pain. Jesse and Alex leapt forward, dragging him back  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
He didn't have the sense of mind to control what he was saying, or even to realise that the whole Diner was staring and Dylan was trembling, blood trickling from his cut lip. He could only see red through his jealousy. He struggled until he realised it was no use.   
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Jesse and Alex waited a moment as Kane stopped struggling, before releasing him cautiously. He looked around the diner, with most of the customers choosing to look away rather than receive the evil eye. Kirsty was just stood, expressionless, remaining firmly by Dylan's side. He looked directly across at Dylan, who was still nursing his jaw.  
  
"Watch your back"  
  
He turned, adjusting his clothes, before walking out of the Diner.   
  
.................................  
  
CARVAN PARK - Later  
  
Dylan winced as Kirsty placed the ice pack onto his cheek.   
  
"Hold it there"  
  
He raised his hand, their hands touching as he took the ice pack, holding it in place.   
  
"Look... maybe this isn't such a good idea"  
  
"What?"  
  
She knew exactly what he was talking about, and after Kane's outburst she wouldn't have blamed anyone for running a mile. It had horrified her, yet he was doing it for her, and in a way that erased the seriousness. He always had been one to fight for what he cared about. Besides, he wasn't the first person to get angry and lash out. And there had always been an unpredictable side of him that she found attractive. She shook the thoughts from her head in annoyance as Dylan replied  
  
"You and me... us..."  
  
"Why not"  
  
He squirmed nervously. He didn't like to think that he was giving up so easily.   
  
"Because your psycho boyfriend's out to kill me"  
  
Kirsty opened her mouth, her first instinct being to back Kane up, before changing her mind  
  
"He's not my boyfriend... and if he can't accept I've moved on then that's his problem"  
  
She put her arm around Dylan in reassurance, as Rhys walked through the door.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He looked from Kirsty to Dylan as she leapt back guiltily., knowing that something was up. As soon as Dylan looked up at him he saw the damage to his face,   
  
"Dylan, what happened?"  
  
The fact that Dylan wasn't blood related didn't matter. He was his son in every other way, and his concern was genuine.  
  
"Kane laid into me"  
  
"Kane?! What has he got against you?"  
  
Dylan and Kirsty exchanged a glance  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
She took a breath, hoping her father would be a bit more understanding as usual. Especially seeing as he'd made so many mistakes recently. He had a lot of making up to do.   
  
"Um... Dad... we're an item"  
  
Dylan grimaced, hationg how Kirsty had just blurted it out. Just like that. As if it was no big deal. Rhys laughed in disbelief.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking... my son and my daughter"  
  
"He's not my brother though"  
  
Rhys' jaw dropped in astonishment. They'd known each other for what? A day and a half? And Kirsty had split up with Kane not even a week ago.   
  
"I don't believe this..."  
  
Neither Kirsty nor Dylan said a word, giving Rhys time to adjust.   
  
"Dylan you'd better leave"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Kirsty feebly attempted to protest.   
  
"Now Dylan!"  
  
Dylan bolted out of the house, he didn't need another run-in. Not somewhere so private with no one but Kirsty as defence. Kirsty turned disgustedly to Rhys.   
  
"Did you have to?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kirsty, but you and Dylan is not gonna happen so don't even go there"  
  
"You'd rather I was with Kane?"  
  
Rhys looked at her, mulling it over. Kirsty couldn't believe he was even thinking about it. A few months back he'd have been spitting blood at the mere mention of Kane's name and now he was having trouble over a question like that. Dylan was still at school, had good grades and a future. Kane was... Kane. Rhys frowned. Why did his daughter have to have such bad taste in men, it was like they tried to wind him up.   
  
"I'd would prefer you to find someone - anyone - who resembled a suitable boyfriend, which disqualifies your brother and your sisters attacker... I'm going to bed"  
  
He made to leave the house to return to his van]  
  
"You can't stop me seeing who I want... I'm sixteen tomorrow... you can't control me anymore"  
  
He glared back at her before leaving. She collapsed onto the sofa, sighing Her life was such a mess. 


	23. Chapter 23

CLIFF PATH - Morning  
  
Kirsty strolled along the path, breathing in the sea air, the wind gently blowing through her hair, comforted by the sounds of the sea. She had left home before anyone else was up, with the intention of going for a run to escape her problems. But still Kane wouldn't leave her mind, still he managed to haunt her. It was meant to be her birthday, but she could do without the fuss. Her life was complicated enough as it was. Her Mum seemed to be improving, and the doctors were confident that she was on the road to recovery, even suggesting that she could be home within the week. She was getting back to normal a bit more everyday, but the conversations her family felt comfortable having with her mainly involved the weather, as no one wanted to upset her with talk of Kane or Rhys.   
  
"Kirsty, wait up!"  
  
She swung around, smiling at Dylan  
  
"Hey... look I'm sorry about last night... Dad gets like that sometimes - he's just protective"  
  
Dylan laughed  
  
"Yeah, I noticed! So where are you going?"  
  
She shrugged  
  
"I'm just walking... thinking"  
  
"Do you want some company"  
  
She opened her mouth to reject him, before deciding she could do with some support, some affection during those tough times. And she reassured herself that, given time, she would get over Kane. Maybe she'd ever fall for Dylan and wash Kane out of her life for good.   
  
.................................  
  
DINER  
  
"Don't think I'm serving you Mr Phillips... not after the fuss you caused yesterday"  
  
Colleen folded her arms stubbornly, eliciting a frown from Kane, disguising his sadness at the rejection from the community. Like he was some sort of disease, scum that shouldn't be allowed to mix with normal people.  
  
"Come on, I'm just after a coffee - to takeaway"  
  
A night in the back of his car had deprived him of much sleep and he had spent the morning desperately trying to find a job. He and Kirsty had saved up some cash during the time that they were away but it wasn't going to last long and it was vital he got a job. He had split their money, putting half into an envelope with the intention of somehow getting it to her without too much fuss. It would be her birthday that day, a day he'd been planning for months to make it as special as he could. He'd have to get a refund on the jewellery, he couldn't face her throwing it back in his face, and he'd cancelled the table reservation for the restaurant. He'd booked weeks in advance, the best table in the place. He'd even booked them into a posh hotel for the night, the honeymoon suite, a different world from the primitive life of the Bed and Breakfast. He'd used most of Rhys' money to afford that. All for nothing.   
  
Alex exited the kitchen to back Colleen up.   
  
"Kane, we don't want your custom"  
  
"I don't believe this"  
  
He looked between them, before shaking his head in disbelief and departing, only allowing his frustration and upset to show once he was outside, out of sight. He returned to his car, not knowing what to do with himself. He had tried the job centre, but with no qualifications and a reputation in the Bay resembling that of a notorious criminal, he would be lucky to get anything. His other option would be to leave. Build a life somewhere else, but he knew he didn't have the strength or will power to do it alone.   
  
.................................  
  
SURF CLUB - Exterior  
  
Kirsty and Dylan reached the front of the surf club, sitting down on a bench outside.   
  
"I told Dad - now I'm sixteen I can do what I like"  
  
He mightn't be happy about it, but since when did he rule her life anyway?  
  
"It's your birthday?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She didn't like admitting it. A miserable birthday. Undoubtedly the worst of her life.   
  
"I had no idea... I'm sorry, I should have got you something... do you want to come into town or something... we can go out tonight - I'll book a restaurant or something"  
  
She sighed at his keenness, wishing she'd never mentioned it.   
  
"Erm... no... I need to be home - family stuff, you know"  
  
It was a lie, but he wouldn't see through it. Besides, they were likely to have a familt dinner or something, so it wasn't a complete lie.   
  
"Sure... maybe tomorrow then?"  
  
She looked up, noticing Kane approaching, suddenly becoming more enthusiastic towards Dylan.   
  
"Yeah, sure... what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll see if I can get us tables somewhere nice"  
  
"Sure you can afford it?"  
  
"I don't know... but Mum'll help out..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
She smiled fakely. That was another thing Kane had over him. Kane wasn't reliant on anyone, he tried so hard to get things by himself.   
  
Kane reached them, only managing a brief glance towards Dylan. It was easier to pretend he wasn't there.   
  
"Kirst... can I have a word"  
  
"If you've got anything to say you can say it in front of Dylan... we don't have any secrets"  
  
He looked between them, swallowing back a lump in his throat.   
  
"No... it's fine... I just have to give you this... it's your half..."  
  
He was all too aware of the people who were watching him, waiting to step in if things turned nasty again. He handed her the envelope and she opened it unsurely.   
  
"Thanks"  
  
Part of her told her not to accept the money, he needed it more than she did. She knew he was living out of the back of his car, unemployed and with a trial looming. She couldn't believe how his Dad could have him charged like that.   
  
"I've also got some of your things - clothes and stuff - they're in my car... do you want me to drop them round or something?"  
  
Maybe if he tried to be as accepting and helpful as possible then she'd change her mind. She'd realise what she was walking out on. But in the back of him mind remained the certainty that she would never want him again, that he had failed her.   
  
"No... I'll get Dad to fetch them... seeing as you two seem pretty close nowadays"  
  
Their eyes connected for a second neither saying anything, Kirsty regretting saying anything, noticing the way that his face dropped slightly.   
  
"Is that it?"  
  
He nodded, an awkward silence passing. He turned to leave, before pausing, glancing back at her, smiling faintly.   
  
"Happy birthday"  
  
He left, unable to meet the eyes of any of the spectators, returning to his car before slumping down over the steering wheel. finally giving up the fight to hold back the tears  
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty opened the door, frowning as she saw Kane on the doorstep.   
  
"Look, you said your Dad would fetch them but I was passing..."  
  
He knew she would know it was a lie. No one 'just passed' the caravan park. Barely anyone used the road outside. But he wanted one last chance to try and make things right, or to say goodbye. Their months together had to count for something.   
  
She looked at the bags, reluctantly letting him in.   
  
"Put them over there"  
  
She pointed towards the bottom of the stairs. The house was empty, Dani, Jade and Max having left for school and Rhys having gone for his shift at the kiosk. The birthday celebrations had been short and tense, and the money shortage had meant smaller gifts, but she had barely noticed. Her heart hadn't been in it. Jade had been more enthusiastic though, trying to cheer her up.   
  
"Do you want me to take them up for you?"  
  
She was grateful of the offer, but she didn't want him there longer than necessary, especially not sneaking about in the house. It wasn't like she couldn't manage anyway.   
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"It's no trouble"  
  
He just wanted to help out, to spend a bit of time with her, to talk. Anything but that animosity that seemed to exist between them.   
  
"I said no, alright!"  
  
He nodded downheartedly.   
  
"Sure..."  
  
"If that was all I've got things to do"  
  
She was still holding the door open, intending him to leave that minute.   
  
"Kirsty... we need to talk"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, will you please just go"  
  
She didn't know what she was getting so anxious about. Spending time with him? Letting him know that there was any hope for them? That she still had those feelings. Because she did, simmering beneath that cold surface. And the more she saw him the more she just wanted to fall back into his arms. She knew the only way she would stand a chance of getting over him was if she were never to see him again, if he were just to disappear.   
  
"I love you Kirst... I love you so much..."  
  
This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. Not after all they had been through together, the months of spending every night in one anothers arms, just the two of them.   
  
"Kane, get out"  
  
She looked away, still holding the door open, waiting for him to leave. Refusing to be shaken by those three words, the three most meaningful words in the world.   
  
"Marry me?"  
  
It was a spur of the moment thing. He'd been trying to sum up how he felt and that seemed like the simplest way. He wanted to spend his life with her, he couldn't bear to go on without her. She meant more than life itself. Kirsty spun round to face him, not sure if she was hearing correctly.   
  
"What?"  
  
He repeated himself, getting carried away in the moment.   
  
"Marry me?!" 


	24. Chapter 24

She shook her head in exasperation and disbelief, pointing towards the door.   
  
"Just get out!"  
  
He waited a moment, her glare cutting into him like a knife. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask that question. That somehow it would make everything between them alright. Erase all the lies, all their problems, cast them into some sort of dream-world.   
  
"Kirsty, I'm sorry... that was stupid..."  
  
It was too late to backtrack. One of lives most important questions and he had just blurted it out like that.   
  
"I never want to see you again!"  
  
He'd never seen her so forceful. His voice was more choked by the minute, so desperate for her to say that she didn't mean it, that she was just angry.   
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore"  
  
He needed to hear that she still loved him, still cared about him. She was the only one who ever had cared. Had ever given him the time of day. After the ferry accident he hadn't believed he could be so lucky, that she would willingly spend time with him, talk to him, make him feel wanted. It was something he'd never had before and was positive he'd never find again. His soul-mate. And now his world was crumbling down around him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.   
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
She wasn't going to look him in the eyes, she couldn't. She never wanted to see him again, but she couldn't admit to not loving him. Why couldn't he just disappear and make it easier for everyone? Why did he persist in trying to win her back? After his betrayal he should have realised he had blown it. She should never have got involved in the first place, it was probably her biggest mistake to date.  
  
He didn't wait around any longer, he couldn't face any more rejection. He felt like dirt, he should have known he didn't stand a chance. She could do so much better than him. Perhaps love didn't conquer all after all. His voice was reduced to a whisper as he bid his final farewell.   
  
"Bye Kirst..."  
  
Turning, he left the house and the door was slammed shut behind him  
  
"Kirsty?"  
  
Kirsty spun around to face her father, hastily wiping away the tears  
  
"Dad... I thought you were at work?"  
  
"Lunch break... what's going on?"  
  
He had caught the end of the argument, Kirsty screaming at Kane to leave, and he would have stepped in had Kane not left. No one came into his house and refused to leave his family alone. No one. But maybe Kane had learnt after Dani.   
  
"Kane just dropped my things off..."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be collecting them?"  
  
"He was... passing"  
  
Rhys shook his head disbelievingly. Who did Kane think he was?  
  
"Yeah, sure... what did he say? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"No Dad... he's gone... it's finished, alright... over"  
  
She was confident that she had got through to him. That he would leave her alone. She had seen that crushed look on his face. Finally accepting defeat. A shattered man. She was feeling exactly the same, only it wasn't that simple. It could never be simple.  
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK - Exterior  
  
"You been hassling Kirsty?"  
  
Kane glanced numbly up at Dylan, hardly grasping what was being said to him.   
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
He'd heard all about Kane Phillips. A nice old lady from the Diner had told him the whole story. Kane Phillips, the rapist. Bad news. No wonder Kirsty was so keen to get shot of him.   
  
Kane continued walking. He was used to it by now. The accusations, the hatred. And he deserved every bit of it. He had made too many mistakes, he didn't deserve to live the sort of lives that everyone else lived. He didn't deserve Kirsty.   
  
.................................  
  
CARAVAN PARK - Interior  
  
Kirsty cried into her father's arms, letting out all the grief and pain. Just like she had done when she was little. She wished that she had never grown up, things were so simple back then. Her family were everything to her.   
  
Rhys held his daughter, all bad feeling between them diminishing, family values winning over. Kirsty needed her family's support more than ever. Before Kirsty had broken down he had debated going after Kane. A part of him felt sorry for the guy. He was all too aware of the months Kane and his daughter had spent together, and the effort Kane had put into making it work. The care and affection he had shown Kirsty, making her happy for the first time in months. He couldn't deny how happy she had been during the months that they had kept the relationship secret. And this was all his fault. The lies and consequently the break up. All his fault. He had caused all of this damage, Kane wasn't the only one at fault, in fact he had barely done a thing wrong.   
  
"Are you alright Kirst? What did he do?"  
  
Kirsty was a wreck and he was convinced it was all down to him. That piece of worthless filth. He should have been there to look after her, by her side.   
  
"Nothing... Dylan, this isn't the time..."  
  
He didn't have the strength to argue. He had more than enough to worry about than the whole saga with Dylan. What's more Kirsty didn't need the fuss either. She didn't even acknowledge that Dylan was there.   
  
"I want to help"  
  
"The best thing for you to do is leave"  
  
Dylan nodded downheartedly, before departing. Earlier Kirsty had been so convinced that she had the upper hand over her father, but now he seemed to be calling the shots. Father and daughter were close again. Something had happened and he was so upset to be fobbed off. That was his girlfriend in there, crying her eyes out. Surely he had a right to know what was going on.   
  
.................................  
  
Kane stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the rocks. It was so easy. All he had to do was step forward and the pain would be over. His miserable existence would be at an end and everyone would have got what they wanted. He wouldn't be mourned, he knew that much. Perhaps no one would even realise he was gone, because they wouldn't care. No one cared any more. A part of him had died when he had lost Kirsty, and with it he had lost the will to continue with his life. Stepping up to the edge, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 


	25. Chapter 25

There's a knock on the door and Rhys looks up, pulling gently away from his daughter to answer it.   
  
"Flynn, hi"  
  
Flynn bit his lip, glancing solemnly at Rhys before glancing into the house, noticing that Kirsty was also home. He had hoped he would be able to break the news to Rhys alone without any of the girls there.   
  
"I'm afraid I've got some bad news... can I come in?"  
  
Kirsty looked up from the sofa as her father's face paled, all sorts of thoughts racing through his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
Rhys attempted to smile, but Flynn's sullen expression cast a shadow over him too  
  
"You'd better sit down"  
  
Rhys took Flynn's advice, taking a seat next to Kirsty, trying to prepare himself for bad news. What was it? Who was it?   
  
"There was an... incident... earlier today"  
  
Rhys was frantic with worry as Flynn struggled on how to word it. He would have called it an accident, but it wasn't.   
  
"It's Shelley...I'm afraid she committed suicide..."  
  
A brief moment of silence passed.   
  
"No, that's not possible... the hospital's meant to be taking care of her... making sure nothing happens to her... and I thought she was meant to be getting better?"  
  
He was stumbling over his words, desperate for it not to be true.   
  
  
  
"I don't have the details Rhys... I'm so sorry"  
  
Rhys grasped hold of Kirsty's hand in an attempt to draw strength from her. He couldn't face to look at her, blaming himself for Shelley's breakdown in the first place. But Kirsty was too numb to start blaming anyone. Every time it looked like things could be getting better something happened to knock them back. Now her Mum was gone, her Dad was falling apart already and she had turned her back on the one person whose support she longed for. Flynn left, sensing their need to be alone. Dani, Jade and Max would be returning for lunch soon and he couldn't face breaking more hearts. He'd go for a walk before returning home, he couldn't face going back to Sally and playing happy couples, not whilst Rhys was suffering.   
  
Kirsty glanced down at her hand. She still wore his ring, and somehow she gained strength from it. It was her comforting Rhys now, staring blankly ahead of her at the fireplace, eyes glazed. Her first thought when Flynn told them there was bad news had been Kane. That he'd gone and done something stupid. She could see the sort of state he was in when he left. She just wished she had been there when Shelley was on her road to breakdown, she could have helped. When she had visited her mother in hospital for the first time in months, her last time ever, she had been barely recognisable.   
  
...........................  
  
"Kane!"  
  
Flynn walked cautiously closer to the figure perched dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. He didn't want to have to deal with this, not that day. There was a tiny part of him that wished he had never chosen to take a walk and had returned home. It would have made his life easier, but being a counsellor meant his job was continuous. It felt like he never got a break, and he had to deal with this situation. Kane merely glanced back.  
  
"I can't do it anymore... I've tried but I just can't"  
  
He'd given up on life, convinced that no good could come from his life. Yet he had been trying for the past ten minutes to jump but fear had stopped him, fear of what came after death. Especially for someone like him. He couldn't even kill himself without being afraid, what hope could there be for him in life?   
  
"Kane... come down... we can talk about this..."  
  
He was only aware of the basics of the situation, but it looked like Kane was back at square one. Exactly where he was before he met Kirsty, his self-confidence dwindling at an all-time low.   
  
"Talk?! You think talking's going to do any good? I tried to talk to Kirsty... it didn't get me anywhere"  
  
Flynn glanced around desperately, seeing Nick heading towards them. He waited until the boy got closer, before stepping back and calling out, lowering his voice in an attempt to keep out of Kane's hearing distance.   
  
"Nick, I need you to go and fetch Kirsty - now... tell her to get up here"  
  
He only had to glance at Kane to know what was going on. He didn't know the ins and outs of Kane's relationship with Kirsty, but he'd picked up enough from Seb and Jade to know that they'd been living together for a number of months ever since they did a runner together on the day of VJ's christening. Turning, he bolted back down the path, heading for the caravan park.   
  
...........................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
Nick burst through the door breathlessly  
  
"Do you mind?!"  
  
Rhys leapt up from the couch threateningly. The time he least wanted to be disturbed, the one time in his life when peace and quiet was the one thing he wanted most in the world. He had lost his wife and Nick Smith wasn't showing an ounce of respect.   
  
Nick ignored Rhys, still talking to Kirsty, aware of just how important the situation was.   
  
"It's Kane... he and Flynn are up on the cliff..."  
  
Kirsty looked at him in confusion, not managing to comprehend what he was saying, wiping away her tears. Nick didn't seem to notice the air of grief looming over the house.   
  
"...he's going to jump..."  
  
Kirsty paled, not sure how she was meant to react. Not an hour ago she was wishing he would disappear, but now she was so close to losing him she realised it was the last thing she wanted. Especially when she yearned for him so badly. Because then it really would be the end.   
  
"Flynn wants you to come and talk to him"  
  
She couldn't lose two people. Not in one day. Without waiting another moment she darted out of the door, leaving an exhausted Nick behind, making her way up the path towards the cliff.  
  
Flynn watched the approaching figure with relief. If anyone could put an end to his stupidity it was her. But the fact he hadn't yet taken that step forward gave him reassurance and told him that Kane had doubts. If he had truly wanted to finish it he wouldn't have stuck around that long already.   
  
"Kane... we need to talk"  
  
She was breathless as she finally staggered up beside Flynn. It had been too long since she had done any proper training. She hadn't had time whilst they were away. It was all full on work to make sure they could survive.   
  
"What's there to talk about? It's over"  
  
His eyes maintained his gaze down to the sea, his voice almost mesmerising. Now she wanted to talk. He knew very well what she wanted - what they all wanted - was to get him back from the edge. Just so they could ease their own consciences. She turned to Flynn  
  
"Could you give us a minute?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Flynn walked back until he was out of hearing distance, putting his trust in Kirsty. She took a step closer to Kane. She still couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Of all the stupid and selfish things he could do.   
  
"Are you doing this to get back at me? To make me change my mind?! You think that once you're gone I'll regret it?"  
  
He wasn't sure what he was expecting from her, but it wasn't that. How could she stand there asking him to come back when she so blatantly didn't care.   
  
"No! This is... this is the best thing for everyone... I'm not trying to get back at you... it's just... it's the best way"  
  
He wasn't really aware of why he was doing it. All he was aware of was that persistent pain and longing, how lost and alone he felt without her. Feelings that he didn't have the strength to live with. And along with that the demons of his past raised their heads time and time again. A constant reminder of who he was, what he was.   
  
"So you'd rather put me through this pain rather than trying to get your life back on track?"  
  
She couldn't help sounding spiteful, but she just had to get through to him. Make him see what he was doing, what he was throwing away. Things had been so bad between them recently that it was so hard to put all that anger aside.   
  
"I don't have a life... I've lost you, I've got no job, no qualifications, no home, no family, no friends... what sort of life is that?"  
  
She didn't reply, she couldn't. However hard she tried she couldn't find any positives in his life. He was a shadow of the man she knew and loved. The man she had returned home to every night for three months. That Kane would never have considered doing this, he had been so happy just building up his life with her. Been so delighted at everything that went right for them, picked himself up if something didn't go to plan.   
  
"Why are you here? Because you'll feel guilty if I do take that step forward... just in case you could have stopped me...?"  
  
"No! Because I care... you know that"  
  
He shook his head in disbelief, unable to respond. Maybe she did still care, he didn't know anything anymore. He didn't understand life in general. When he was young he hadn't understood why he was so different to all the other kids in school, why they had kept their distance. He hadn't understood why his Dad got so mad, or why his Mum never dropped him off at school like everyone else's mothers did. Why Scott never kicked a ball around with him in the park like everyone else's brothers did. He had just accepted life the way it was. But now it was all so much more complicated.   
  
"Do you know what it would do to me if you jumped?"  
  
He didn't dare look at her, the tone of her voice said it all. Hurt, anguish and disappointment. Disappointment at him for giving up.   
  
"Mum killed herself today"  
  
He looked across at her, stunned into silence. She didn't know why she had just come out with it so easily.   
  
"I don't wanna lose you as well"  
  
She was on the verge of tears, trying so hard to stop thinking about her mother. The minute she came to terms with it would be the minute she broke down and became no use to anyone. It hadn't quite hit home yet. It hadn't become real.   
  
"Kane..."  
  
She took another tentative step closer, blinking back the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Don't"  
  
He was less aggressive now, sensing her upset and unwilling to cause her any more grief. He didn't think he could go through with it, even if he wanted to, for her sake more than his own. Hurting her would be worse than hurting himself.   
  
"I love you Kirst"  
  
He just wanted to see what her response would be. He expected the worst, he had geared himself up for the worst.   
  
"I love you too"  
  
He looked back at her, the words sending a jolt of hope through his body. After everything she still loved him.  
  
"No you don't... you're just saying that... to get me to come back from the edge"  
  
He tried to find fault, just to make sure she was genuine. He couldn't understand how she could still love him. After all he'd done to her and her family, it just seemed unreal. The words he had been wanting to hear for days.   
  
"Think what you like Kane... but nothing could change those feelings... we tried, remember... after the boat accident? I tried to turn off my feelings..."  
  
She loved him despite his faults, an unconditional love which she wasn't able to change, even if she wanted to   
  
He allowed his eyes to meet hers as she continued.   
  
"If it had been that easy we would have never made it this far..."  
  
She would have stood by Dani if she had control over her heart. She'd have fallen in love with someone her family approved of and wouldn't have hurt them for the world.   
  
"If you love me... why did you finish it?"  
  
"You know why... you lied and deceived me... I can't forget that..."  
  
They'd been over it time and time again. Now she was just getting irritated with him again. There was no one else in the world who had this much effect on her emotions.   
  
"I just... I really thought I was doing the right thing Kirst... I mean, your Dad hated me... I thought if I did this for him he'd accept us"  
  
"No, Kane... It's the fact you didn't tell me... that's what hurt... that you didn't trust me enough"  
  
That bond of trust that she had in him had almost been demolished completely.   
  
"You know I trust you Kirst... you know... you know things about me that I've never told anyone before... stuff I never dared tell anyone else..."  
  
She'd heard more about him than she wanted to know, forcing her to carry his burdens with him, things from his past that she hadn't believed possible at first. It was like something from the news, or one of her Mum's worst cases. She had seen the terror that lingered in his eyes as he opened up his heart for the first time in his life.   
  
"...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me... I really thought I was doing the right thing... I didn't mean to hurt you... I just wish I could turn back time..."  
  
The tone of his voice tugged at her heartstrings, any anger or anguish directed at him cooling down. It wasn't exactly his fault that his train of thought was so different to her own, that he found it so easy to bottle things up and hide them away in fear of going wrong. Her voice softened considerably.   
  
"I know"  
  
She paused before continuing. She was so fed up of the bad feeling between them. All the tension and anger. She just wanted to go back to the way things were.   
  
"Please don't do this..."  
  
He took a final look down towards the ocean. Perhaps life wasn't that bad after all, maybe there was some hope in the midst of all that pain and loneliness. He had tried killing himself once before. He had saved up a collection of pills under his mattress, knowing his Mum would have been too drunk to miss them. It wasn't like she took the tablets the doc prescribed for her anyway, they just built up and she made no attempt to keep them 'out of reach of children' as the bottles stated. He had so nearly succeeded, but Scott had found him in time. At the hospital, his Dad had managed to convince several doctors, and social services, that he mistook the pills for sweets. He had been too scared to admit that he didn't want to fight anymore, that he wanted the misery that was his life to end. So he had played along with the story, trying to smile and look happy whilst the social worker interrogated him. He had only been seven back then. When his father was sent down, there was hope again, and when Kirsty came along it had given him a reason to want to live. He couldn't give up on that, he had to fight. And so long as he had her he could succeed, he knew it. Kane nodded, taking two steps back from the edge before facing her, unsure what reaction he would receive. He felt guilty for getting her so upset.   
  
"I'm so sorry... for all this... for everything"  
  
Just looking at her made him wonder why he could have been so stupid. That he had been willing to just give up instead of fighting for the love of his life, the only happiness he had ever known.  
  
She closed the gap between them, letting her hand rest on the side of his face, staring into his glazed eyes, wondering why she had ever been so stupid as to let him go, knowing that if anyone could get her through the next few weeks it would be him.   
  
"Just don't do that to me again"  
  
They were both close to tears, the enormity of the situation hitting home, both collapsing into one anothers arms, him muttering apology after apology into her ear, not knowing what else he could say to try and make things better. He knew the rocky period wasn't over yet but he'd be there for her, every step of the way. 


	26. Chapter 26

They walked back down the path towards the beach, awkwardly holding hands. Neither knew exactly what to say to the other, but inside they know what the other was thinking. Kirsty's mind flitted between her mum and the thought of being back together with Kane and the effort and time it would take to smooth over the cracks. To rebuild what they had during the months they had spent together at Sylvia's. It was going to be different now, with her living at home, especially with her family in the way, and she was scared of hurting them more than they were going to hurt once everyone knew about Shelley.   
  
Flynn had reluctantly left them after Kane was out of the danger zone, despite wanting a serious word with Kane. But he had decided it could wait until things settled down a bit, and he got his own head cleared and had made his own way back home, leaving the couple to talk.   
  
"You never did tell me what you got up to after I went missing?"  
  
All the drama had been forgotten in recent days. The guns and kidnappings. She had only outlined the details to her family, and had persuaded the cops it wasn't worth pursuing.   
  
Kane, glad for a starting point in conversation, recited the long story of his meetings with Dennis, his 'rescue' by Scott, his days on the run with Scott, winding up at Alfie's and eventually how he came to be reunited with her. She just listened intently, hardly saying a word. She had no idea how far he'd travelled within just a few days.   
  
"So you don't even know where Scott is now?"  
  
He shrugged. The last he'd seen of his brother some gangsters henchman was taking a shot at him.   
  
"I assume he'll be dead... those guys won't have messed around"   
  
He tried to make it sound like no big loss and, in many ways, it wasn't. But Scott was still his big brother, and however rough he got he had looked out for him on numerous occasions. He wasn't completely heartless, like so many people made him out to be. He hadn't turned into his father just yet.   
  
They sat down on the beach, side by side. She gazed around them. The sun had just about disappeared over the horizon and the beach was virtually empty, with the exception of a woman walking a dog and a man throwing pebbles aimlessly into the sea.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
She smiled. She had been longing to hear him call her that for days. Their faces hovered closer together as they lowered their voices  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It was as if they were the only people on the beach, the only people in the world, so absorbed in one another that nothing else mattered.   
  
"Do you think we'll ever get back to how things were?"  
  
He was petrified that he had ruined things for them, that she no longer trusted him.   
  
"Maybe not straight away... but in time..."  
  
Their foreheads touched gently.  
  
"...I just need you right now Kane... I don't think I can do this without you..."  
  
He knew what she was talking about. Shelley. He had only wished she had realised what she was losing by giving up on life.   
  
"And I'm here for you... any time you need me"  
  
They kissed gently, lying back in the sand together, holding one another tightly. No more words were needed. It was half an hour before Kirsty reluctantly broke the silence.   
  
"I should probably be getting back home... everyone'll know about Mum now"  
  
She was dreading returning home, but it had to be done. She could just imagine the atmosphere that would hang over the house. At least when she was with Kane she could put it to the back of her mind successfully. She wanted to get it over with. The quicker she dealt with it the quicker the pain would be over. She propped herself up on her elbow.   
  
"Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
She didn't know why she bothered asking, she already knew the answer. She didn't wait for a reply, unable to stand the thought of him sleeping alone in the back of that car for another night.   
  
"We've got several vans free"  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?"  
  
He wanted nothing more than to be close to her, but imposing on the caravan park could be disastrous.   
  
"I suppose not"  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you up there"  
  
He hauled himself off the sand, holding out his hand to help her up and, arm in arm, they walked back up the beach, heading in the direction of the caravan park. Once they reached the pathway up to the house they paused.   
  
"I should probably go up on my own"  
  
He nodded in agreement, understanding her concerns.   
  
"Yeah... will you be alright?"  
  
She didn't reply, tears were filling her eyes quicker than she could brush them away and pretend they weren't there. It had just washed over her so suddenly.   
  
"Babe... what's the matter?"  
  
Stupid question, it was obvious. He could have cursed himself for it.   
  
Kirsty managed only a few words in response before collapsing into his arms, a trembling mess.   
  
"Mum... she's gone..."  
  
.................................  
  
(Later)  
  
He turned over again, groaning as he rolled onto something sharp. He hadn't managed to clear his car out properly as he had intended and there were still objects rolling around in the back, making his night increasingly unpleasant.   
  
He had walked her up to the house after she had calmed down, where the family had welcomed her in, sat her down and got her a hot drink. He hadn't felt welcome just stood there in the corner, when the whole family were united in their grief, but Rhys had hastily offered him the use of a van. He had declined, seeing the look on Dani's face, and the looks she was giving her father, vehemently objecting to the proposal. He didn't want to give that family any more grief so instead he had slipped out as discreetly as possible and headed back to his car, still parked in the Surf Club car park.   
  
.................................  
  
SURF CLUB CAR PARK - Following afternoon  
  
Kane returned to his car, finding Kirsty there, waiting for him. She had been waiting almost an hour, hoping for him to turn up. Wondering where he had got to for all that time. She ha just needed a break from home, a distraction. Dylan had passed ten minutes beforehand and she had dived down behind the car to avoid seeing him. She wouldn't have known how to tell him that she had been using him, not when he was trying so genuinely to support her. She grinned at Kane as he reached the car.   
  
"I've been trying to call you"  
  
"Yeah, sorry... my phone's out of batteries and I've got nowhere to charge it"  
  
He smiled ashamedly, kissing her softly.   
  
"Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"No, not long"  
  
She lied, it wasn't worth telling the truth. There didn't seem a lot of point in making him feel guilty. Instead she put an arm around him,   
  
"So are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah... not bad... better than yesterday"  
  
Rhys had been overcrowding them all throughout the morning, constantly trying to make them feel better, trying to make them forget. Jade blamed him for everything, Dani was just numb, batrely saying a word since she found out and Max was blissfully neutral, trying to keep the peace and keep spirits up, sharing his innermost feelings over the situation only with Colleen. Dylan had called round earlier in the morning to offer his condolences but Kirsty had managed to persuade her father to inform him that she was out.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?"  
  
She had been longing to see him. He had just disappeared the previous night, without so much as a goodbye. But she guessed his reasons and couldn't blame him for not sticking around.   
  
"I've been down at the wharf... managed to get my job back... I didn't think Justin would be so cool about it but apparently my replacement was a bit of a walking disaster"  
  
He paused, not believing his luck. That time the previous day he had been ready to end it all and now he had Kirsty back and he was back at the wharf, the job which he loved.  
  
"And I've re-enrolled at TAFE... I'm starting from square one again but I managed to convince them I wasn't gonna run out on them again and disappear for three months"  
  
He was determined to get the right qualifications to fulfil his dreams, to make her proud of him. To prove that he wasn't the failure everyone, including himself, thought he was. He would do something with his life. She slipped both of her hands into his, intertwining her fingers with his. That was the Kane she knew and loved. The man who was willing to fight for their dream, the Kane who never gave up, whatever life threw at him.   
  
"I'm going to talk to Mr Fisher... see if I can get back into school"  
  
"No, Kirsty... you don't have to, not so soon after..."  
  
He didn't want her doing anything just because she felt she had to, because he was moving so fast.   
  
"No, I just I need something to take my mind off Mum or I swear I'll go crazy"  
  
"So long as you're sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure! Now lets get some lunch, I'm starving... how about the Diner?"  
  
"Nah, they refused to serve me yesterday after all the fuss with Dylan"  
  
He'd been receiving the cold shoulder from virtually the whole Bay ever since. If looks could have killed he'd have died several times over. He just put up with it, telling himself that it would die down once people realised they weren't going to crack him and that he was sticking around in the Bay.   
  
"Do you blame them?"  
  
She thought back to the fireworks he had caused with a smile, unable to stay mad.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't have kicked off and threatened to kill him"  
  
He paused, reflecting.   
  
"He was all over you... you were all over him..."  
  
She was unable to meet his eye, not able to believe her stupidity. What had she been thinking?! He speedily changed the subject.   
  
"How about I take you out tonight, celebrate my new job"  
  
"I've arranged to meet Dylan tonight"  
  
His face fell once more as Dylan entered into conversation again.  
  
"Right... Dylan"  
  
He spoke through gritted teeth, tensing up. She could hear that jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Don't make it sound like that Kane... I need to explain to him properly"  
  
"Then give him a call, get it over with"  
  
"I can't just call him... it wouldn't be fair"  
  
She had to dump him face to face, however much she was dreading seeing his face. It might have been a farce to her, but she wasn't even sure how he felt.   
  
"Kirst, you barely know the guy"  
  
He couldn't help but feel she was trying to get out of spending time with him, or that she was still trying to punish him by keeping him at arms length.   
  
"Just trust me Kane, ok?"  
  
She slipped her hand inside his.   
  
"Lets go into Yabbie Creek to eat... then we can catch a film or something?"  
  
She kissed him again to let him know she wasn't trying to avoid him, she was just trying to do the best thing by everyone.   
  
..............................  
  
DINER - later  
  
Kirsty sat alone at one of the tables as Dylan entered, beaming as he saw her.   
  
"Hey Kirst"  
  
He kissed the top of her head, too preoccupied to ask why she didn't stand up to greet him. He just put it down to recent events with her mother. But he was determined to cheer her up.   
  
"Sorry I'm late but I just had to drop into Yabbie Creek and pick something up"  
  
Kirsty tried to cut in, to utter that immortal phrase "We need to talk", but Dylan was talking too fast to allow her, smiling enthusiastically  
  
"Come outside and have a look"  
  
He held out his hand, taking hers and gently pulling her out of the Diner.  
  
"What?"  
  
He pointed towards a flashy car. He had managed to afford a second hand car by drawing out every last dollar of the trust fund that his mother had set up for him. The owner had been selling it off cheaply for whatever reason, but he was too ecstatic to care. He and his mother were barely on speaking terms any more, not after her lies, and he had every intention of having fun with her money, to let her know that she didn't matter anymore and that he had a new life without her.   
  
"It's yours?"  
  
She gazed at the car in awe as he produced a set of keys, pressing a button to unlock the car, proudly opening one of the doors for her. He knew it was in a different league from the pile of junk that Kane called a car. She climbed in, still waiting for the right moment.  
  
"Can you drive this thing?"  
  
She looked at him nervously as he climbed in beside her.   
  
"I got lessons as soon as I turned seventeen"  
  
Sure, that had only been a couple of weeks ago and he hadn't yet got a licence, but he knew how to drive a car and he wanted to show off.   
  
"Dylan..."  
  
She touched his arm lightly as he went to put the key into the ignition.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He turned to her, still smiling.   
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Her voice was serious now, and he knew what was coming.  
  
"I don't think this is working out"  
  
"It's him isn't it?"  
  
She paused, before nodding. It wouldn't be fair to lie as well.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"So you and me... it was all a game to you?"  
  
He was sick and tired of games. Angie played them all the time.  
  
"It wasn't like that... I just... I'm in love with Kane... I'm so sorry"  
  
She reached for the door handle just as Dylan pressed a button, automatically locking every door in the car, firing up the engine. 


End file.
